


【GGAD】Rebirth（主教&使女/ABO/《使女的故事》AU）

by SachinYuki



Series: 【GGAD】Rebirth（《使女的故事》AU） [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 114,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachinYuki/pseuds/SachinYuki
Summary: 未来世界遭遇严重污染，人口出生率骤降。美国部分地区建立了男权至上的基列国，当权者实行一夫多妻制，Omega被当做国有财产，有生育能力的Omega称为“使女”，他们被剥夺了过去拥有的一切，沦为生育工具，轮流送到各个大主教家中。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 【GGAD】Rebirth（《使女的故事》AU） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790113
Kudos: 11





	1. 初逢

天阴沉沉的，成团的乌云在空中缓缓流动，像是一群在暴风雪中迷路的羊羔。有零星细雨不断飘落在车窗上，使已经足够灰暗的街景变得更加模糊。这辆轿车从红色感化中心驶出来，中途穿越无数道哨卡，过了快三个小时，现在总算要到大主教家了。

阿不思坐在轿车后座，双手交叠在腹部，眼睛平视前方，一动不动。他戴着白色双翼头巾，如果不刻意抬头，只能看见视线正中及下方的狭长区域。负责教导他的多洛雷斯嬷嬷坐在车前座，一路上不知回头看了几眼。

“奥芙格林，你必须牢牢记住你的罪过。你还要记住是什么让你在犯下那样的罪行后，还能免遭上帝的审判；是什么让你在如此险恶的世道里还能活得像个千金小姐。——等到了大主教家里以后，我希望你能按照你知道的去做。”

在她训话结束的瞬间，阿不思立即用一种无可指摘的冰冷语调回答：“是，嬷嬷。”

多洛雷斯嬷嬷已经习惯了阿不思这样的态度，掏出皮包里的电击枪把玩着，懒得再理他。阿不思便也安静下来，车身微小的颠簸让他的身体随之轻晃，恶心和眩晕开始侵占他的感官。对一个重伤初愈的Omega来说，不够开阔的视野很容易造成胸闷气短，何况他已经很久不曾坐过这样长时间的车。

在他险些要吐出来的时候，车子终于在街边停下了。“下车。”多洛雷斯命令道，自己打开车门，率先走下来。

阿不思深呼吸了几次，这才推开车门，缓缓走到人行路上。“你这是怎么搞的？”眼尖的多洛雷斯立即瞧见，阿不思腰腹位置的红袍出现了许多褶皱，当即发作起来，“趁你还没有踏入大主教的家门，赶快整理好！”

那是他在车上闭紧嘴巴强忍不适时，双手攥出来的印记。阿不思低头看了看，努力把它们捋平。

“就这样吧。”多洛雷斯不悦地撇了撇嘴，“站好，有人要出来了！”

阿不思在公馆的台阶下站定，看到一双被蓝裙遮掩着、若隐若现的鞋尖停在他身前。“夫人。”他听见多洛雷斯嬷嬷殷勤的声音，也证实了他心中的猜测：来迎接他的果然只是这个家的女主人，对大主教来说，他和一卷床单没有任何区别，用时拿来擦擦身子，不用时就扔给马大浆洗，看都不必多看一眼。

他依然站在那里，如一尊披着红袍的石膏像。没有夫人的命令，他不被允许说话。那双白色的中跟皮鞋在他眼前转了几转，像是终于欣赏够了这个连脸都看不见的Omega，终于开口道：“随我来吧。”

阿不思提起袍角，拾级而上。就在他迈上最后一级台阶时，突然被横空伸出的一只手拦住了。他不能顺着那个方向扭头，于是停下脚步，等待他人的称呼。

“您来了！”多洛雷斯的语气愈发恭谨，连阿不思都有些吃惊，难道是大主教突然回家了？可是这只手指节分明，肌肤光洁，一望即知是属于年轻人的——它的主人甚至可能比他自己还要年轻。

“抬起头来，让我看看。”一把堪称轻佻的声音响在阿不思耳畔，随之而来的还有一股凶悍到让阿不思站立不稳的信息素。这是个年轻而无耻的Alpha，必不是那位年近半百的大主教。

他本能地抗拒这种羞辱，因此停顿了许久也不曾依言抬头。然而这次多洛雷斯嬷嬷却没有叱骂他，而是委婉回绝了这个人：“这是奥芙格林，大主教家新来的使女。”

“我也姓格林德沃。”那低沉的男声却仿佛没听出多洛雷斯的弦外之音，洋洋自得地说，“我也是大主教。”

“相信在不久的将来，委员会也会赐予您一位无瑕的使女。”多洛雷斯用甜得发腻的声音回答道，“这是奥芙格林，乌拉诺斯·格林德沃大主教的使女。”

那只手不但没有挪开，反而变本加厉地伸到阿不思的头巾下方。阿不思敏捷地向后退了一步，却忘了自己正站在台阶上，脚下一空，直接顺着石阶滚到最下方。

“奥芙格林！”  
“盖勒特！”

两声惊呼同时响起，格林德沃夫人从门廊冲出来，斥责不听话的儿子：“这是你父亲的使女，你怎么敢！”

“那我还是我父亲的儿子，你怎么敢？！”名唤盖勒特的少年却根本不在意她的怒火，他指了指伏在阶下爬不起身的阿不思，“奥芙格林是吧？这就是他来到格林德沃家族的见面礼。愿主赐福于他。”

多洛雷斯小跑到阿不思身边，扶起他。“奥芙格林，你怎么样？”

“我很好，嬷嬷。”事实上一点也不。他的右脚腕剧痛，也许骨裂了，最起码也是软组织挫伤。那身鲜红的使女服在地上滚过一遭，已经变得灰扑扑的，双翼头巾也歪了，露出他没有遮挡的半张脸。

“我父亲是失势了么？怎么送来个毁了容的？”那个讨厌的声音又响起来了，如果阿不思能行动自如，他一定会冲上去打断他的鼻梁。

“这只是结痂，掉光之后就不会有痕迹了。何况使女的外表无关紧要，我们早已检查过他最重要的部分，完好无损，请夫人放心。”多洛雷斯嬷嬷说，连阿不思都听出她语气中强压的不耐。“奥芙格林，跟我走。”

阿不思忍痛再度踏上台阶，这次他成功进入了公馆的门厅。多洛雷斯放开手，朝夫人微微鞠躬，然后对阿不思说：“那我走了。有喜信时，我会再来看护你的。”

那我祈祷喜信永远都不要到来。阿不思暗想，把重心换到左脚上，“是，嬷嬷。”

“我请医生来给你看一下吧。”格林德沃夫人似乎是个很温柔的人，她带领阿不思来到了一个疑似起居室的房间，“我也没想到，盖勒特居然会来看他父亲的使女。”

你都有孩子了，为什么还要让使女到家里来？阿不思的嘴唇轻颤，他低着头，不想让格林德沃夫人看出他心底的不解和鄙夷。“谢谢，夫人。”

“你在这里等一下。”格林德沃夫人说，没过一会儿她就带医生回来了。来人是个Beta，身上的味道让阿不思觉得很安全。“脱下你的头巾和外袍。”她命令道。

“是，夫人。”阿不思扯掉头巾，解开红袍的扣子，露出米白的棉质衬裙和包裹头发的纱网。

“脱掉你的衬裙。”

“……夫人？”

“脱掉你的衬裙。”

阿不思的手指忍不住发抖，但还是解开了几处隐秘的系带。红袍和白裙相继落地，未着寸缕的阿不思只穿着鞋子，站在初春微寒的空气中，看上去十分滑稽。

“坐下。”格林德沃夫人说。

他靠着沙发扶手缓缓坐下，脚腕传来一阵锐痛。那名医生却很镇定，似乎这是一件理所应当的事情，这让烫穿他心脏的羞耻感稍微减退了些。

“还好没有骨折。”医生率先检查了他的脚，又从医药箱里拿出一只手套，“现在，请您躺好。”

阿不思立即知道他要做什么了。他下意识地夹紧了那里，却被温柔的力量掰开。“我只是为您检查。”那医生哄孩子般地说。

“一切完好，受孕率极高。”

“赞美主。”格林德沃夫人绽出笑来，“辛苦了，留下药之后，您就可以走了。”

阿不思闪电般地捉起地毯上的白裙，重新套在身上。“哎呀，你穿的是裙子，我忘记了。”格林德沃夫人仿佛才发现这个事实，捂住嘴笑道，“那么，在授精仪式的时候，你把衣服撩到腰部以上就可以了，不必像刚才一样。”

他不想回答。然而这些日子来形成的本能，还是让那句顺从的话冲口而出：“是，夫人。”

大主教在晚饭时间之前回到家中，顺便召妻儿一起吃饭。使女是没有资格上桌的，但他们可以在自己的房间内用餐。因为行动不便，格林德沃夫人特许他暂住在一楼的一个小房间，这也为他们创造了随时赏玩他的机会。

“奥芙格林下午已经到了。”格林德沃夫人看上去像只刚出笼的鸟，眼里闪动着不加掩饰的雀跃，“您想见见他吗？”

“不用，需要见的时候再见吧。”乌拉诺斯·格林德沃拾起餐巾的一角，擦了擦嘴。

格林德沃夫人故意放缓了语气，“其实原定就是在今晚的。只不过，奥芙格林突然出了一点小意外。”

“什么意外？”乌拉诺斯平淡地问。

“盖勒特把他推下了台阶。”

“哦？新来的使女冒犯了你吗，盖勒特？”

“没有。”格林德沃夫人抢先答道，“盖勒特，不如就由你来告诉你父亲和我，你究竟为什么要那样对一个新来的使女？”

“我不是有意的。我只是想和她打个招呼。”英俊的金发少年勾起一抹完美的略带歉意的笑容，“原来因为我的冒失，误了你们的正事。他受伤了吗？仪式需要推迟到什么时候？”

“他的脚扭伤了。不过不影响孕育生命。”格林德沃夫人捏紧了手中的叉子，“你倒提醒我了——不如还是在今晚吧？”她转向乌拉诺斯，眼睛更亮了。

乌拉诺斯丢下餐巾，站起身。“你看着办。”

格林德沃夫人得意地瞥了儿子一眼，“那我这就安排。盖勒特，你也别回去了，在这里等一会儿，喝杯茶。等屋子里准备好，我会差人来叫你的。”

因为突如其来的受伤，阿不思本以为自己可以度过一个不被打扰的宁静的夜晚。然而他刚刚吃完晚餐，急雨般的敲门声便响了起来。“请进，门没有锁。”他的脚依然在痛，阿不思实在不想起身去开门了。

“今晚是你的第一次仪式。夫人命你立即去洗澡。”一个马大闯进来，翻出他的浴袍，扯着他向屋外走去。

而阿不思甚至连头上那层纱质的发网都摘去了。他被拽起来，难掩惊愕，“什么，今晚？”

“对，就今晚。”

那体格粗壮的马大把他带到一间浴室里，那里已经有一盆温度适中的水在等他。“快点，别让大主教和夫人等你。”马大的态度勉强比多洛雷斯嬷嬷好些，她为阿不思找出刷子和肥皂，便关上门出去了。

阿不思觉得自己的泪腺要爆炸了。他浑身颤抖地跪倒在地，完全感觉不到脚部的疼痛。恢复了些力气之后，他膝行到那盆水旁边，伸手拨了拨，深度似乎不够溺死一个人的，只能试一试了。安娜和阿不福思已经被送去了加国，他关心的所有人都已经安全了。他如果在这个时候离开，应该不会有任何问题。

阿不思没有脱衣服，直接坐进浴缸里。那身棉质白裙浸了水，紧紧贴在他身上，做裹尸布正合适。他向下移动身体，尽可能露出更多的腿，他的头已经顶在浴缸底部，水顺着他的鼻腔灌入腹中，让他的呼吸道烧灼般地疼痛。

“——阿不思！我们等你过来！你一定要来啊！”在意识即将消散的最后时刻，妹妹凄厉的呼声突然响起来。

阿不思睁开眼，见到美加边境的密林，小河，铁网，还有黑黢黢的一排枪口。“你在那里做什么？”天使军士兵揪住他的头发——那时他的长发还是自由散落在肩头的——盘问道。

“我——来找东西。我之前在这里露营，丢过一些东西。”阿不思举起手，试图蒙混过关。

“真的？”

“真的。” 

“阿不思，阿不思！你快过来啊！站在那里干什么？”安娜的叫声突然响起来。那个天使军士兵瞬间站直身体，抡正了机枪，对准声音的方向连发子弹。队里的其他人也效仿他，开始扫射整条河的两岸。

“不——！”阿不思扭过头，朝河对岸高喊，“快走！安娜，阿不，快走！”

他还想挣扎，被那队人的领军抓住前襟，从地面提到半空中。“男孩，你胆敢对上帝撒谎。”

“……”在最接近死亡的时刻，阿不思反而不怕了。他怒视着那个撒旦派来的使者，挺直胸膛顶住枪口。“去你的吧！”

“哎呀？”那个准备击毙他的军官低头嗅了嗅，突然大笑起来，“真没想到，现在的环境这样恶劣，居然还存在信息素带着香气的Omega！闻起来还有点甜……难道你不吃不喝不呼吸吗？真想看看你那里是不是也又厚又软，就像割开的番茄……”

然后阿不思就失去了意识，再次睁开眼睛时，他已经躺在红色感化中心里。多洛雷斯嬷嬷手中的电击枪滋滋作响，她居高临下地看着孱弱到无力说话的他，无情地宣判他已经成为了这个国家最宝贵的财富。

“奥芙格林？奥芙格林？”一定是守在门外的马大发现他太久没有出声，正在叫他。阿不思的神智渐渐涣散了。快点带我走吧……带我走，就不必再回答了……

先是尖叫，然后是无数的脚步声。他被从浴缸里捞出来，有人按压他的腹腔，挤出一些多余的水。“奥芙格林，奥芙格林？”交叠的声音在呼唤他，阿不思眼前又出现了这间第一次进入的浴室，蓝绿色的壁纸，灰色的屋顶，有些生锈的铜制吊灯。

“你是怎么回事？奥芙格林！”是格林德沃夫人不再温柔的质问。

“阿不思，阿不思，阿不思……”

“求你了，一定要过来，我们等你！”

别再等我了，快走。快走。阿不思嘴唇翕动，他并没有感觉到自己的小腿正在痉挛，直到有一只手按住了他的右腿，牢牢禁锢住他。

“看来今晚的仪式注定只能取消了。”是那个害他跌落台阶的声音，阿不思听得出，他此刻发自内心地感到愉悦，“凯伦，我早说过了，忤逆上帝的旨意是不会有好下场的。你非要让奥芙格林今晚就完成仪式，结果他摔在浴缸里差点溺死。我真好奇下次会发生什么——怎么样，你期待吗？”

阿不思的眼前朦胧一片。他费力地睁开眼，视线正对上那个戏谑地瞧着他、手掌准确地扣在他受伤的脚腕的人。他湿淋淋的红发铺展在陈旧的木地板表面，蓝眼睛含着将熄的烛焰，几乎透明的棉裙将他的胴体暴露在明亮的灯光里。

盖勒特的目光从阿不思的额头滑落到他形状姣好的鼻尖，又顺着他的微微起伏的前胸绵延到平坦的下腹。他掂了掂阿不思纤细莹白的脚踝，脑中突然冒出一个荒唐的念头：他踩在脚下的并不是格林德沃公馆里供仆人使用的浴室地板，而是巨舰的甲板。面前这个Omega也不是他父亲的使女，是他从海里救出的一尾美人鱼。

——安徒生童话。大概十五年前，盖勒特的母亲为了哄他入睡，给他讲了这个故事。可惜无论是这些被允许阅读的故事，还是讲故事的人，对他来说，都已经久远得恍如隔世。

“我看，仪式还是改日再举行吧。奥芙格林受了这样大的惊吓，就算我父亲忙了一天之后还有那个心力，也未必能播种成功。”盖勒特抬头看着格林德沃夫人，并没有松开扣住阿不思脚腕的手，“我父亲都这把年纪了，我可不想看他白费力气。凯伦，你说呢？”

格林德沃夫人脸上仍挂着面具般的温婉笑容，然而她袖子下的手却悄无声息地握成了拳头。“你说得也对。伊利亚，米歇尔，把奥芙格林扶回他的房间。——今晚，你就好好休息吧。”

最后一句话是对阿不思说的。当格林德沃夫人意识到她期盼已久的仪式在今夜注定落空的时候，甚至没有转头看阿不思一眼，甩袖便走。她的高跟鞋踏在木质地板上，不知是有意还是无意，跺脚的声音响亮极了。

盖勒特微笑着注视她远去的背影，从地板上抱起意识模糊的阿不思，侧身隔开了那两名想要搀扶他的马大。“大主教，请把奥芙格林交给我们吧，他怎配享用您的臂弯……”伊利亚嗫喏着说，她是格林德沃夫人当年亲自招进门的女仆，年纪和格林德沃夫人差不多。在夫人身边服侍多年，过度广博的见识也培养了她敏锐的直觉，伊利亚并不认为盖勒特的反常表现是因为他喜欢上了这个使女，倒像是对授精仪式的恶意阻挠。

“他是我父亲的使女，值得我的善待。”盖勒特双眼微微眯起，那双漂亮的冰蓝色瞳仁被淡金色的长睫遮掩着，让人难以窥测他真实的心意。他抱着阿不思站起来，向门外走去，“为我带路吧。”

伊利亚张了张嘴，还是服从了他的命令。他们沿着昏暗寂静的走廊缓步向前，阿不思湿淋淋的身躯靠在盖勒特胸口，渐渐地，盖勒特感觉到一股温柔的香气萦绕在他鼻端。他低头瞥了眼怀中脸色苍白、陷入昏迷的Omega，失去了白色双翼头巾的遮挡，阿不思无瑕的五官清晰地展现在盖勒特面前。虽然他的额头和下巴依然残留着结痂的伤口，但盖勒特已经能够预料到，当他彻底痊愈后，将拥有多么摄人心魄的美丽。

如果他的弟弟或妹妹是奥芙格林生的，那倒不必担心他们的容貌，盖勒特讥诮地想。可惜的是，他永远都不会给这个一无所知的Omega生出与他血脉相连的孩子的机会。

已经有医生等在阿不思的卧室，见盖勒特抱他回来，露出了和马大一样的惊异表情。“请允许我为奥芙格林做个检查。”那位头发花白的医生打开随身的箱子，取出听诊器，确认过阿不思的心跳和呼吸后，再次戴上手套，掀开了阿不思身上那件湿透的衬裙。

盖勒特眼看着医生把手伸入昏迷不醒的Omega的下体，持续袭来的异样触感终于让他睁开眼睛。

“放开我！”阿不思猛地坐起来，身体闪电般地向后撤去，“别碰我！”

“奥芙格林，你不要紧张，这是例行的检查。”那医生的态度依然温和，“你的脚扭伤了，最近一个月请你卧床休养，避免伤势恶化。我个人建议你，近期入浴时最好得到他人的陪同。”

“哈。”站在一旁的盖勒特听了这话，没忍住扑哧一笑。

阿不思循声望去，蓝眼睛亮如刀匕。“请你出去。”

“你就这么对待抱你回来的人？”盖勒特好像没看出来他的怒意，挑眉道，“以后你想洗澡的时候，可以找我来帮忙。我保证不会让你大头朝下栽进水里。”

阿不思没再理睬他，他挥落了还想靠近他的医生的手，厉声说：“我并不需要你来告知我身体的情况。也请你离开！”

“你真的在红色感化中心待过吗？”盖勒轻佻地微笑着，一只脚踩在床上，身体前倾，逼近了把枕头抱在怀中、随时准备向他掷出的阿不思，“你的嬷嬷竟没有教会你，该如何对主教说话？”

阿不思的胸口急遽起伏着，他双眼通红，十指紧紧抠住床单，就在盖勒特以为他要被怒气引爆的时候，一声冷笑骤然响起：“……我不是你的使女。难道你母亲没有教过你，不要乱碰你父亲的东西？”

盖勒特面上的笑意倏地褪去了。他收回踩在床上的那条腿，向后退了几步，阴沉地凝视着遍身旖旎却神情冷肃的阿不思。伊利亚和米歇尔被吓呆了，她们僵立在原地，一时之间竟忘了请走不该留在房间里的盖勒特。除了新来的使女，谁都知道不能当着大主教的面提起他母亲！上一个这样做的人现在正待在满是辐射和污染的隔离营，徒手处理那些化工废料，能不能活到明年都未可知……

“大主教请您过去。”终于，有一个身段窈窕的女人走入房间，成功打破了僵局。她瞟了瞟床上弓起身体、满脸防备的阿不思，步态轻盈地走到盖勒特身边，“您父亲有事找您商量。”

盖勒特随那个女人向外走去，伊利亚跟在他身后，恨不得立即关上房门。就在她即将伸手推门的时候，盖勒特突然回过头，对着蜷在床上的阿不思，绽出一朵令人胆寒的笑容：“奥芙格林，你问了一个好问题。关于你问题的答案，等我慢慢来告诉你。”

送走盖勒特，房间里的两名马大明显长舒了一口气，伊利亚给阿不思拿来另一件干爽的衬裙——那也是他仅有的换洗衣物。“快穿上这个吧，别感冒了。仪式已经因为你的脚伤而延期，如果你再生病，夫人会生气的。”

阿不思低头没有说话。他浑身的骨骼又酸又痛，而且已经感觉到自己的肌肤表面在隐隐发烫，这一切都是高烧的征兆。

“奥芙格林，如果你再不守规矩，恐怕我们要把多洛雷斯嬷嬷请到家里了。”米歇尔是个急脾气的女人，见阿不思迟迟不回答，也丧失了耐心。

电击棒触过侧颈的麻痛感再次随着记忆复苏，阿不思眼前闪过那滋滋作响的枪头，忍不住打了个寒颤。他闭着眼睛拾起那件棉质衬裙，轻声道：“请你们出去。”

在两名马大离开房间后，他终于脱去身上那件湿冷的衬衣，光洁的皮肤在深夜空气中微微起栗。来到格林德沃大主教家的第一天，他就已经遇到了这么多麻烦：摔伤、发烧、惹怒夫人和另一个大主教……阿不思突然觉得，自己寻死实在是多此一举，因为也许要不了多久，他们就会无法忍受他，把他送去别的大主教家里。而如果他从若干位大主教手中辗转了数回，都无法生下一个孩子，那么他就会被送到隔离营中，和犯人们一起劳作——到了隔离营，也许他就有机会脱离控制，逃到加国，和弟弟妹妹在一起了……

弟弟和妹妹。阿不思默念阿丽安娜和阿不福思的名字，警告自己不许再有轻生的念头。要勇敢地活下去。活下去才有可能逃离这座邪恶的国度，重新过上和从前一样的生活。阿不思把双手举到眼前，细细打量它们。这是一双纤长有力的、握过手术刀拿过止血钳、缝合了无数伤口的手。他用拇指抚过干裂的唇瓣。它们曾经一开一合，念过希波克拉底誓言，安抚过无数病人的情绪。他被辛苦生下来，健康活到二十六岁，以博士学位进入医院实习和工作，绝不是为了有朝一日成为孕育胎儿的容器！

这一切都太荒谬了。似乎就在不久之前，他还是霍格医院的一名主治医生，每天的生活就是看诊、查房、做手术，用消毒水的味道遮盖住信息素。那时候没人会因为他是Omega而拒绝他的诊治，更没有人敢来骚扰他。可就在一夜之间，政府和学校不复存在，所有做过人工流产的同事被拉走射杀，那些尸体被白布蒙住了脸，高高挂在医院的外墙上。

一切发生得太快，等他反应过来的时候，已经来不及带着弟妹通过正常渠道出境了。整个国家的人的性别档案落入天使军手中，他们满城搜捕那些易于受孕的健康Omega，逼他们和家人分开，成为大主教们的专属物。阿不思带着弟妹东躲西藏，艰难联系上已经逃去邻国的朋友多吉，虽然成功送走了阿不福思和阿丽安娜，自己却被捉到红色感化中心，接受多洛雷斯嬷嬷的“慈祥教导”。

无穷无尽的体罚，没有味道的食物，不被允许的谈话……阿不思昏睡着，噩梦不断。他听见一阵阵杂乱的脚步声，有人拧了湿帕子搭在他额头，还在他耳边叫一个陌生的名字。可他的眼皮却无论如何都无法抬起来，沉重的棉被压在他胸口，让他呼吸困难。

“……阿不……安娜。妈妈……”他断断续续地呻吟着，捉住那只在他额前乱晃的手。

“奥芙格林，你醒了吗？”

面前躺着一个高烧不退的病人，是谁在用这样惊喜的语调说话？阿不思皱起眉，想看看这个不速之客的脸孔，然而他一睁开眼睛，整个世界就陷入了高速旋转，完全无法定位到声音的源头。

“奥芙格林醒了！我去告诉夫人！”“知道了！我也一起去！”

皮鞋踏着地板的声音渐渐远了，紧接着是房门落锁的钝响。阿不思的耳膜生疼，喉咙痒痛，他艰难地坐起身来，额头险些撞到床角。“我、我还活着？……”

“很遗憾，是的。”阿不思身体右侧的床垫下陷了些，有只陌生而冰冷的手托住他歪倒的头颅，把他的身体扶正。“这几天，我来看过你两次，每次都以为你要去见上帝了，谁知你最后还是挺了过来。——看来，我只能亲自动手了。”

那抹微凉的触感停在他颈间，阿不思靠在枕头上，闭着眼睛哑声道：“……你说什么？”

“你之前问我，我母亲究竟有没有教过我，不能乱碰我父亲的东西。”那人轻笑一声，似感慨，又似叹息。“也许教过？可惜我忘记了，虽然我真的很想记得有关她的一切。不如就请你直接去问问她，到底有没有告诉过我这件事。”

“……你……失忆了吗？也许我能帮上你……”阿不思昏昏沉沉地坐着，大脑完全无法思考。他被对方语气中的绝望和痛楚打动，将浑身的气力都凝在指尖，摸索着抓紧了那人的衣角。“虽然我是个外科医生，治好你的病状尚不在我的能力范围之内，但我可以把你送去神经内科……我的同事费伦泽很擅长治疗类似的病症……”

那人沉默了几秒，蓦地爆发出一阵大笑。随笑声响起的还有门外传来的怒喝：“奥芙格林！快开门！夫人来了！”

阿不思伏在枕上，再也无力理会那些喧嚷。“哗啦”一声，房门被向内扯开，那个人止住了笑，嘲弄道：“凯伦，你走路的速度可真够快的。”

“盖勒特，我最后警告你一次，离你父亲的使女远一点。”格林德沃夫人冷冷地说，拨开了他扶住门框的手，“别以为我不知道你想干什么。我现在就可以告诉你，无论你做什么，都不会改变任何事。”

“哦？”盖勒特不紧不慢地随她走到阿不思的床前，看她像对待一坨打结的毛线那样，满脸不耐地按了按高烧不退的使女的额头。“即使我什么都不做，如果奥芙格林就这样死了呢？”

“那就再申请一个使女。”格林德沃夫人已经猜到了他挑衅的方式，并没有动怒，“能生育的Omega还有那么多。”

“真麻烦。”盖勒特哂道，“‘能生育的Omega还有那么多’，怎么偏偏不包括你自己？”

“……”格林德沃夫人用力深呼吸了几次，这才在下人面前勉强维持住了女主人的体面。“盖勒特，”她脸孔一皱，挤出虚伪的假笑，“你最近为什么总是在围着奥芙格林打转？如果你现在就想要孩子，我会转告你父亲，请他也帮你申请一个使女。”

“关于这个问题，我已经和他达成了共识。”盖勒特气定神闲地回到，“毕竟到目前为止，我仍是他唯一的子嗣。比起流产数次、一无所获的你，也许我才是那个最适合教导奥芙格林的人。”

格林德沃夫人怒极反笑，她踏前一步逼近盖勒特，鼻尖险些顶到他的下颌：“有嬷嬷在，管教使女的责任还落不到你这位大主教的头上。”

“你想从红色感化中心请回一个嬷嬷？”盖勒特嗤笑道，“如果你不介意变相告知所有人，格林德沃夫人竟无法教导家中的使女，我想我父亲并不介意和你一起颜面扫地。”

“……”面对盖勒特接二连三的挑衅，格林德沃夫人再难自持，剧烈的颤抖从嘴唇开始，接着扩散到全身。半晌，她放弃对峙，带着两名马大离开了房间。听脚步声，她似是到乌拉诺斯的书房里，为自己讨公道去了。

盖勒特薄唇轻抿，冷淡地扫了眼她们的背影，伸手关上房门。他回过头，正对上一双结冰的蓝眼睛。阿不思两颊还带着高烧的酡红，眼神却格外锐利。盖勒特被他不带任何感情地注视着，只觉有一把短匕正中心脏，浑身的血液中霎时充满凉意。

“请你也出去。”阿不思咬牙道。

“奥芙格林，自你来到这座房子，你就只对我说过‘请你出去’这四个字。”盖勒特从容地微笑，丝毫不介意阿不思脸上明晃晃的厌恶，“别这么紧张，我们谈一谈好吗？”

阿不思把脸转向另一侧，不再理睬他。

“你曾经是个外科医生？”盖勒特饶有兴致地挑眉道。

阿不思眼睫轻颤，却仍然没有出声。

“看来我提了一个愚蠢的问题。”盖勒特勾起唇角，“让我们换个话题继续聊。告诉我，你真的愿意给我父亲生孩子吗？”

红发Omega放在被子上的手渐渐握成拳。“你想让我回答‘不’，对不对？”阿不思咬紧牙关，每一个字都是从肺里挤出来的，“别以为我会因为抗拒这件事，就选择来帮你！”

“帮我？”盖勒特摊开双手，用一种做作的惊讶代替了嘲笑，“你觉得你能帮我什么？你在这个家里至多待上十个月，如果十个月后你还没有怀孕，我父亲随时能获得另一个有生育能力的Omega，可到时候还会有人愿意接收你吗？在自以为是地冒犯他人之前，不妨多想想自己的处境。”

“那是什么原因，让一位日程繁忙的大主教迟迟不愿离开我的房间，即使讨不到任何便宜也不停止废话？”阿不思抬起眼，直视金发Alpha幽深的双眸，“不会仅仅是为了告诉我，格林德沃夫人并不是你的亲生母亲吧？”

盖勒特浑身一震，冷冷逼视着红发披肩的Omega，“是谁对你说的？”

“如果我说，我是从遗传学的角度判断的，你会信吗？”这回换作阿不思来嘲弄他了，“孕育胎儿的容器同时还拥有多余的大脑，真是一件令人意外的事啊。”

“你这样的表现，更让我相信你绝不会做一个安分守己的使女了。”盖勒特像从未见过阿不思那样仔细地打量他，甚至不肯放过每一根发丝的颤动。他们的目光撞在空气里，擦出无形无质的火花，“既然你什么都知道，要不要跟我合作？”

“你刚刚才说，如果我十个月后生不出孩子，只有隔离营会愿意收留我。”阿不思故作吃惊地摇摇头，“我可不想自寻死路。”

“哦？可你已经失足过一次了。”盖勒特意有所指地笑道，“摔在浴缸里都不愿爬起身的人，居然会怕死？”

这句充满讽刺的玩笑像一枚被引燃的炸弹，径直跌落在阿不思怀中，溅起心脏的碎片和层层血肉。他猛然抬头，眼中溢出不加掩饰的苦痛，声线也因过度激愤而扭曲：“……你是不是觉得，每个主动结束生命的人都是懦夫？像你这样的刽子手、撒旦的帮凶，终其一生都不会理解人选择死亡的勇气！”

盖勒特并未被阿不思的话触怒，他依然保持着那个坚固的笑容，轻缓却冷漠地说：“刽子手？帮凶？抱歉，我从未杀过任何人，也没有兴趣欣赏无关人士的死。既然你不敢为你想得到的东西付出代价，我们的对话也没有进行下去的必要了。记住，你只有十次机会——看在上帝的份上，给你一个忠告：别对我父亲的能力抱有太大希望。”

这场不欢而散的谈话后，阿不思卧床养伤的日子变得安静了许多。格林德沃夫人每日都来查看他恢复的情况，伊利亚和米歇尔无微不至地照料着他，打水为他洁面，把盛了早饭的托盘端上他的床，喂他吃各种做成药片的保健品。除了睡觉时间，阿不思的身边永远有人陪伴，包括在浴室里泡澡的时候。他已经受够了被马大监督着擦洗身体，对自己那日的冲动感到无比懊悔，时间一到就主动提出离开浴缸。

盖勒特再也没有来过。阿不思依靠仆人们的闲言碎语，逐渐拼凑出格林德沃大主教并不算复杂的家庭状况。乌拉诺斯·格林德沃是这个家的男主人，而凯伦·格林德沃，现任大主教夫人则是他的第二任妻子。如阿不思所料，盖勒特的生母已经不在了，而叛逆的盖勒特把母亲早逝的悲伤发泄到无辜的凯伦身上，与自己的继母势同水火。

阿不思记得自己发高烧时，隐约听盖勒特说起，格林德沃夫人之前也曾有过做母亲的机会。一想到那个年轻英俊、却对生命毫无敬畏之心的Alpha，阿不思就忍不住猜测凯伦夫人一无所出的真相。——这是不对的，他告诫自己，不能在没有证据的情况下随便怀疑别人。可是在那天的谈话中，盖勒特已经变相证实了阿不思的想法：直到现在他都在处心积虑地阻挠家庭新成员的诞生，他绝不无辜！

逐渐冷静下来后，他的头脑开始飞速运转，整颗心里只剩下一件事：活着，逃脱，回到自由的世界，回到弟妹的身边。无论是凯伦还是盖勒特，阿不思都不想投靠，更不愿让自己成为他们之间博弈的筹码。他很清楚，若想在这个世界生存到希望降临的时刻，决不能得罪家中的大主教与实际掌权的夫人。盖勒特的提议固然诱人，可惜自己还不够高尚，无法为了满足他的愿望而公然与格林德沃夫人对抗。

在他来到格林德沃大主教家的第二十天，推迟许久的授精仪式终于被提上了日程。这天上午，格林德沃夫人派医生为阿不思做了复查，高烧所带来的潜在风险已经完全排除，绝不会因为母体生病而影响所怀的孩子。而他的脚伤虽未痊愈，也可以慢慢行走——于是再也没有延宕的理由。

格林德沃夫人几乎从沙发上跳起来。经过近一个月的朝夕相处，当着阿不思的面，她早已不再掩饰对孩子的热切渴望。为了减轻阿不思初到新环境的不适，她从不对他摆主教夫人的架子，在他病得最重的那几天，她甚至在祷告时恳求上帝能让他快些康复。听完医生的诊断，她疾步走到阿不思面前，出于最后的矜持，还是没有主动握他的手。

“奥芙格林，祝贺你！”她笑逐颜开，米歇尔和伊利亚也极有眼色地簇拥到阿不思身边，齐声道：“愿主开恩赐予。”

阿不思实在无法装出高兴的模样，干脆一直保持着俯首的姿势，眼睛盯着格林德沃夫人的鞋尖。格林德沃夫人沉浸在虚幻的喜悦中，并没有留意到他冷淡的神情。“今晚九点半。”她用一种唱诗般的语调对阿不思说，“快去准备吧。”

热水从脚踝攀升至脖颈，温软地包裹住他发僵的躯体。“洗干净点！尤其是里面。”伊利亚隔着门嚷道，在医生的允许和阿不思的强烈要求下，他终于获准独自洗澡。见门后迟迟没有传出回应，她推开门就要走进来，“听见了吗？”

“我知道了，请你出去！”阿不思用声音截断她的脚步，快速擦洗了几下，套上浴袍走到门外。因为脚伤的拖累，他只能接受伊利亚的搀扶，一步步回到房间。“还有半小时，你抓紧时间穿好衣服。我会在九点整准时来接你。”伊利亚说完，关上门出去了。

一个高挑的身影从房门和衣柜的夹角缝隙里浮凸出来。阿不思沉默着，眼见那丛反射着灯光的金发缓缓飘拂到他面前。“虽然我不懂你们这个政权拥有哪些法律，但是在从前，你这样的行为已经构成了非法入侵。”在盖勒特开口之前，阿不思故意向后闪了闪，与他拉开一点距离。

盖勒特笑了笑，“你大可以去检举我。”

“恐怕我只会落一个诬告的罪名。”阿不思淡淡地说，“你现在来这里，有什么事吗？”

“最后看看你。”盖勒特下移目光，扫了扫他半湿的红发和白袍领口外的锁骨，“今夜之后，你就永远都是奥芙格林了。”

阿不思撇过头，傲然道：“你以为你这样说，我就会拼了命地求你想办法阻止半小时后的行刑？你说我没有勇气为我想要的东西付出代价，可你甚至没有能力支持我得到想要的一切。”

盖勒特蹲下身，视线正对上阿不思闪烁着不屑的眼。“不试试，你怎么知道？”

“我不相信你。”阿不思直白地回绝了他，“你挡住盥洗台了，请让开。”

盖勒特知道，他是要对着镜子整理头发，再戴上那顶形似浴帽的纱罩。他站起来为阿不思让路，看着他一瘸一拐地走到盥洗台前，将那头浓密光艳的红发塞入石棺般的纱帽中。

“伊利亚要来了。你该走了。”阿不思照了照镜子，转过身，毫不留情地下了逐客令。他没有亲眼看见盖勒特离开，当他穿好那身血红的使女服，坐在床侧等马大来接时，盖勒特的身影已经消失在屋外。

格林德沃夫人非常重视第一次授精仪式，她换了身丝绸材质的纯白睡袍，长发用蕾丝带子束成发髻，早早端坐在床上。公馆中所有的马大都聚集在房间里，紧靠墙根站着，死水般的双眸刻意盯在四柱床的帐顶。伊利亚把阿不思扶到床上，抬起格林德沃夫人的腿，让她的两只脚踩在阿不思手臂和上身的空隙里。他躺在格林德沃夫人的胯下，双唇抿成一条薄线，大睁着眼睛，假装在数帐顶的花纹，以逃避令人窒息的处刑现场。

盖勒特站在正对大床的方向目睹这一切，英俊的脸上毫无表情。那个闯入阿不思的房间、替乌拉诺斯找过盖勒特的冷艳女人，正紧挨着盖勒特站得笔直。与其他马大不同的是，她穿着一身形似军装的暗色制服，甚至还戴了肩章和胸章。

在一片诡异的寂静中，乌拉诺斯大主教走入了房间。他穿着绣纹精致的家居服，先是看了看容光焕发的格林德沃夫人，然后才将视线定格在那个代她受礼的使女脸上。

这是大主教第一次见到奥芙格林，家中新来的使女。因为他行动不便，主教又忙于工作，在这期间他们从未碰面。但乌拉诺斯已经从凯伦对盖勒特喋喋不休的指责中，提前感受到了这个Omega的与众不同之处——他了解自己的儿子，盖勒特长到二十多岁，还从未这样关注过一个人，即使这份关注带有一种蓄谋已久的伤害。

毫无疑问，这是个样貌出众的Omega。乌拉诺斯细细打量他饱满的额头，深湛的蓝眼睛，还有因不可避免的紧张而轻颤的棕色长睫。他一动不动地仰面躺着，这个姿势让他那轮廓精致的鼻尖格外显眼。Omega的胸口随呼吸的频率缓缓起伏，修长的手指紧紧揪着裙摆。他明显发现了乌拉诺斯的到来，气息变得分外紊乱。

有那么一瞬间，乌拉诺斯甚至忘了这是一场向上帝献祭的仪式，滚烫的血液从他的心脏直冲到指尖。如果时间倒退回二三十年前，这个Omega绝对会成为他心仪的结婚对象。作为Alpha和父亲，乌拉诺斯可以理解盖勒特的悸动，但他还没有大方到向委员会提出申请，把正值育龄的Omega直接转让给现阶段并不那么需要孩子的儿子。

“大主教，我想可以开始了。”格林德沃夫人柔声道。即使是作为妻子的她，现在也没有资格直呼乌拉诺斯的名字。

乌拉诺斯点了点头。伊利亚走上前，在整个房间十几双眼睛的注视里，撩起阿不思身上仅有的白袍，把它挽到他的腰部，叠放整齐。阿不思一丝不挂的下身暴露在空气中，米歇尔将他线条优美的长腿扳成向两侧弯曲的姿势，从而撑出足够乌拉诺斯行事的距离。

没有任何屏障，没有任何遮掩，更没有任何可以退缩的余地。阿不思咬破下唇，努力抽空自己的思想，试图忘却此刻愈演愈烈的、被粗暴入侵的痛楚。乌拉诺斯在他体内冲撞的时间并不长，可伴随着身体的疼痛，又滋生出了足以把他烧成灰烬的羞耻感。这些天里好不容易积攒起来的求生的勇气，早已彻底蒸发在粘稠沉重的空气里。阿不思甚至没发现自己在流泪，直到一声不合时宜的呜咽打断乌拉诺斯的播种，让他讶异地抬起头来。

金发已经褪成白色的大主教看着神色枯槁的使女，张了张口，最终什么都没有说。他被马大搀扶着下床，重新穿好裤子扎紧腰带，然后离开了房间。阿不思用手撑在身侧，也想立即坐起，却被格林德沃夫人一把按倒在床上：“等等！你先别动！”她从身后拿来两只枕头递给伊利亚和米歇尔，她们会意，把枕头垫在阿不思脚下，用这种方式辅助乌拉诺斯的精液流到更深处。

“放下、放下我的衣服。”阿不思哑声说，片刻前还明亮如星辰的蓝眼睛变得黯淡而空洞。格林德沃夫人摸出一块纯金的怀表，掐着分针走过十个小格，这才允许马大过来扶起脸色惨白的阿不思。

“带奥芙格林回去休息吧。”格林德沃夫人微笑着颔首，眼光凝结在阿不思衣褶堆叠的腹部，仿佛那里已经住进了一个茁壮发育的胚胎。

伊利亚和米歇尔架着阿不思走回他的房间，刚一进门，阿不思就冲到盥洗台边，开始剧烈地呕吐。因为这件事，他几乎一整天都没有进食，自然没吐出多少秽物。“……你们，出去……请你们出去！”他跌坐在盥洗台旁边，胡乱挥着手，泪水和汗水在脸上糊成一片，这段日子里刻意维持的自尊和体面荡然无存。

脚步声远去，阿不思抱着双腿缩在墙角，失去焦距的眼睛沦陷在落地窗帘下方延伸出的夜色里。他完全高估了自己承受屈辱的能力，意志从未像现在这般动摇过：面对如此境况，多活一天就增加一天的痛苦，而那个遥不可及的关于自由的希望，也许只能存在于午夜梦回的幻想之中！

不过在这一夜，身心煎熬的人并不止阿不思一个。盖勒特在授精仪式结束后并未回到自己的房间，而是顶着被巡逻队拘捕的风险，驱车来到隶属于格林德沃家族的另一幢别墅里。他不想继续待在格林德沃公馆，因为那里所有房间的墙纸都一模一样，被熟悉的气息包裹着，他会不可抑制地想起Omega如同濒死幼鹿的眼睛，和自己父亲微微佝偻的背影。

整个过程中，几乎没有人发出声音，可不知怎么，盖勒特觉得自己的耳膜越来越痛。他的血液中奔涌着一种莫名的怒火和恨意，恨不得立即揪住Omega的领口质问他：那般坚决地不肯跟我合作，原来这就是你最想要的结果吗？！……如若十个月后，他将被迫接受一个同父异母、称呼凯伦为母亲的弟弟或妹妹，那他会毫不犹豫地杀了他！

“文达。”良久，他转过脸，朝向门厅中被月光投射出的阴影，冷冷说道，“明天，该让奥芙格林吃几粒真正有效的‘维生素’了。”


	2. 交锋

阿不思一夜无眠。他觉得自己好像睡着了，但梦境比现实更残酷。当伊利亚用肩膀架开房门，准备给他送早餐的时候，地板上那个失魂落魄的影子足足让她愣了十秒钟。“……奥芙格林？”

红发蓬乱的Omega听到这个还不算熟悉的称呼，并没有第一时间抬起头来。他的视线顺着伊利亚走入房间的脚步缓缓推移，那张精致却憔悴的面容也转到朝阳的角度，柔白肌肤的边缘融化在晨光里。

“吃饭了。”此情此景之下，即使是与他毫无干系的伊利亚，也生出了几丝不忍和怜悯。“你身体才刚好，就在地板上坐一夜，如果影响到孩子——”她顿了顿，改口道，“也许你这次就会有了。想想夫人的愿望吧，你最好不要再这样下去。”

阿不思被她扶到床上，膝头摆着可以称得上丰富的早餐。虽然只有煮蛋、白面包、火腿和青豆沙拉，但在这个污染日趋严重、物资极度匮乏的世界中，已经是普通人家无法享受的菜色。托盘左前方放了一杯牛奶，牛奶旁有一个小小的瓶盖，里面是四五粒颜色不同、效用类似的维生素片。

“先把药吃了吧。”伊利亚说。到了现在，育龄Omega的健康胜过一切。使女们不被允许摄入过多的调味料和食用油，因此每一餐都清淡得令人胃口全无。她打赌阿不思今天仍然什么都吃不进去，于是直接选择执行夫人的命令，然后拿着空瓶盖去交差。

阿不思神色木然地接过瓶盖和牛奶，目光落在药片上面。连续十几个小时滴水未进，他的嘴唇粘在一起，别说吞咽，连开口都困难。突然，他的眼神不再那样空茫，木偶般的躯体也有了灵敏的行动。他把所有的药片都倒在掌心，对着阳光细细翻检，最终找出了两片看上去和其他药片没什么区别的白色药粒。

“这不是维生素。”阿不思哑声说，身子微微发抖，“这是……强效避孕药。”

“什么？！”伊利亚大吃一惊，连忙抓过那两枚罪证翻来覆去地看，却什么都看不出来。“你等等，我去告诉夫人。”

阿不思几乎能断定是谁干的。可他没有任何证据，初来乍到的使女攀诬家中另一名大主教，即使不被退回红色感化中心，也要接受多洛雷斯嬷嬷的惩罚。只有怀孕的使女才有肆意妄为的权利，而且这份特权只延续到哺乳期结束的那一日。阿不思亲眼见过一个身材丰腴却遍体鳞伤的Omega，她的孩子才刚刚断奶，她就因为在孕期多次冒犯主教夫人而被撵回红色感化中心，承受残酷的责罚。而且因为这桩劣行，即使她成功产下过健康的婴儿，其他大主教家庭也不会再选择她。

而这已经不算是最差的结果。更糟糕的情况下，红色感化中心也无法容纳罪孽深重的使女，她们会被直接遣送到隔离营中，然后很快就因为污染、辐射和过度辛劳而无助地死去。

——阿不思觉得很讽刺。所谓规则和制度，只不过是上位者用来自娱的戏码，打着上帝的旗号，随心所欲地建立又推翻。他能享受如今的优待，只不过是因为拥有一个价值不菲的器官，而当他的利用价值被消耗殆尽，便不再具备生存下去的资格。为了防止大主教和使女产生感情，每一次授精仪式都是文明社会中最卑劣的强暴。为了让新生的婴儿真正属于主教夫妇，孩子的生母就像头只负责提供母乳的奶牛，经历过身材走形、产前阵痛、乳房坠胀的痛苦，到最后甚至连抱孩子的机会都没有。 

他要面对的就是这样的生活。阿不思看了看手中的牛奶，仰头喝干了它。在对伊利亚揭发真相之前，他也曾出现过一瞬“干脆悄悄吞下避孕药”的疯狂闪念。可是他实在没有勇气再经历和昨夜一模一样的“仪式”，如果这次能……幸运地怀上孩子，之后就再也不必承受相同的折磨！这个“奖励”实在太诱人，所以他的舌头毫不犹豫地完成了大脑潜意识中的指令。

格林德沃夫人匆匆赶来，确认过阿不思平安无事后，把整个公馆的马大都叫到庭院中，每人赏了重重一鞭。“如果下次再出现这样的纰漏，别等我下令，你们可以直接收拾行李去隔离营！”她厉声喝道，“谢主仁慈，让奥芙格林发现了异样。以后在厨房无人时，所有柜子一律上锁，给奥芙格林吃的每一样东西都必须经过严格检查。听明白了吗？”

庭院里那些盆景和植株早就被挪开，鞭梢划破空气抽在人后背上，发出尖锐的响动。阿不思一身血红，如雕塑般僵立在格林德沃夫人身侧，怎么也没想到自己的坦诚相告不仅没有换来真凶落网，还连累了所有在底层谋生的人。

感谢格林德沃夫人虚伪的示好，现在，他是格林德沃公馆里所有人的眼中钉了。

训话结束后，格林德沃夫人带着阿不思回到公馆内，在门廊遇到了外出上班的格林德沃父子。乌拉诺斯朝妻子点了点头，眼光在阿不思脸上微微一转，率先走下台阶。盖勒特跟在他身后，目不斜视地与格林德沃夫人擦肩而过，却闪电般地握了一下阿不思的手腕。

阿不思不可置信地望向他坦然而倨傲的面孔。——你竟敢？

——是的，我就敢。面对他诘问的眼神，盖勒特甚至有闲心勾起唇角，赠阿不思一个笑容。

行凶者不但没有愧意，反而态度嚣张到过分的地步。阿不思气得发抖，却拿盖勒特没有任何办法，他不敢多做停留，把手缩回袖中反复蹭了蹭，试图消去那抹温热触感带来的恶心。

盖勒特打开车门，和乌拉诺斯并肩坐在后座上。几乎是在他坐稳的瞬间，司机便启动了格林德沃大主教专属的轿车，向委员会办公室疾驰而去。

“你似乎对奥芙格林很有意见。”乌拉诺斯看着窗外的风景，缓缓道。

“只是例行了解。”盖勒特倒不回避，“鉴于他有可能成为你下个孩子的生母，我认为我同样有考察他的权利。”

“你最好不要给我节外生枝。”乌拉诺斯的语气冷下来，“凯伦向我告状，说你阻挠仪式，刻意接近奥芙格林，而且还干预她对他的教导。到目前为止，你仍是我唯一的孩子，所以我还是会给你每个格林德沃家族继承人应有的一切。但你要明白的是，这世界永远都不会完全按照你的心意来运转。盖勒特，你已经是基列国外交使者的一员，该学会接受你并不想接受的事。”

“自你娶回凯伦，这世上已经没什么是我不能接受的了。”盖勒特淡漠地说，“使女是主教身份的象征之一，你不愿落后于同僚，非要赶这个时髦，我完全理解。但我也要提醒你，同样有人在议论你的虚伪和贪婪。”

“格林德沃家族的人，何曾畏惧过流言？”乌拉诺斯展开眉头，颇有几分自得地说，“你也是最清楚这点的人之一，我的儿子。”

盖勒特抿紧了唇，不愿再接乌拉诺斯的话。他回忆起早上目睹的场景，每个进门的马大肩背上都有一条鞭子留下的皱痕，他们木偶般的脸孔平静如死水，射向红发使女的眼神却充满怨毒的恨意。盖勒特没想到自己居然低估了奥芙格林，在那样的仪式后，他居然还能保持冷静和清醒，一眼就发觉了药片的异常——即使是盖勒特自己，如果不仔细看，都无法分辨家中的维生素片和通过非法途径专门搞到的强效避孕药。

而奥芙格林显然知道是他干的，却一句话都没有说。盖勒特的眉尖微微蹙起，在对奥芙格林的顽固和拒不配合感到不满的同时，又品尝到了一丝奇异的快意。这是个很有趣的家伙，虽然被逼得狠了还是会冒出和常人无异的软弱情绪，但在多数时候，奥芙格林都理智到了令人发指的地步。盖勒特忍不住想知道，他的底线究竟在哪里，压垮他的最后一根稻草可能会是什么。从他进门的那一天起，盖勒特就在试探他，可每次都像是碎石被投入大海里不留痕迹。盖勒特本想保有最后的仁慈，让这个卑贱的生灵能够苟延残喘地活下去，然而他所遭遇的种种抵抗已经不容他再放纵自己的善心。

轿车稳稳停靠在路边，乌拉诺斯缓步走下，进入最高委员会所在的办公楼。而盖勒特继续坐在车里，前往外交事务司巡查。车子再次启动后，他的坐姿变得更加恣肆，皮鞋底部踢在前座的真皮靠背上。“文达，你也看见了吧。”他懒懒道，通过后视镜看了眼驾驶座上的司机的脸。

噙着冰冷笑意的美丽女人朝后偏了偏头，向盖勒特示意。她梳着精致的法式侧髻，却穿了形似军服的皮质风衣，看上去宛如一把藏在刀鞘中的锐匕。

“我不想再留着他了。”英俊的金发Alpha漫不经心地说。

“如果他失去了用处，委员会也许还会给您父亲再派一位使女。”

“后来的就更不用留下了。”盖勒特把手撑在车窗边上，嘴里断断续续哼着一首破碎的小调。

文达顿了顿，回答道：“我明白了。”

“巴希达，还没有消息吗？”盖勒特低声问，难得流露出一丝怅然。

“很抱歉。”

“那就继续找吧。”盖勒特也预料到了她的回复，并没有愠怒或失落，而是换了个话题。“你觉不觉得，我父亲对奥芙格林也有些兴趣？”

文达的眉心几不可见地颤动了几下，“如您所见。”

“真难得啊。”盖勒特低下头，自嘲地一笑，“如果十五年前我父亲遇到的是奥芙格林，也许很多事情都不会变成现在这样。”

文达默然，假装把全部注意力都放在开车上，有意地忽视盖勒特的自言自语。她到格林德沃公馆做事也有段时间了，早已习惯了家中诡异的气氛和这对继母子之间无休止的角力。起初她很奇怪，为什么乌拉诺斯明明健在，却纵容他们二人的明争暗斗，不愿享受安宁的日子。后来她逐渐发现，乌拉诺斯就是用这种方式牢牢把握住一家之主的地位，不让母族势力强大的凯伦架空他，也不许已经进入基列国外交队伍、在委员会中崭露头角的盖勒特超过他。虽然乌拉诺斯忌惮羽翼渐丰的盖勒特，但格林德沃家族却要仰仗这唯一的继承人，所以多数时候，乌拉诺斯总是更偏向盖勒特的立场。

只除了孩子这件事。

盖勒特的母亲去世得很早，婚后只生了他一个。凯伦嫁给乌拉诺斯时还年轻，丝毫没有掩饰对前妻留下的孩子的厌弃之情，缠着丈夫想拥有属于他们自己的孩子。然而十几年来，世界环境急剧恶化，很多地区空气土壤中的辐射和污染，早已超出了人体承受的极限。凯伦自幼体弱，流产过几次后便彻底失去了受孕的可能。她本来已经放弃了生育的想法，但基列国建立后，使女计划的推行再次让她燃起了剧烈的渴望。现在，面对盖勒特时，她的眼中又出现了和十年前如出一辙的嫌恶和冷漠，迫不及待地想要拥有个能够取代他的孩子——哪怕只是个不一定能平安活到成年的婴儿。

文达从未听盖勒特详细谈论过自己的母亲。但她知道，盖勒特的母亲奥罗拉出身贫寒，唯一的长处就是那副让人沦陷的好样貌。在遇到乌拉诺斯之前，她只是个街边花店老板的女儿，一次不经意的对话后，人生便有了翻天覆地的改变。乌拉诺斯对她应是有真感情的，因为在他的书房里至今还摆着奥罗拉的照片。可惜他没能爱屋及乌，或者说在新夫人到来后，他对盖勒特的那点怜爱已经被琐碎日常消磨得无比淡薄。

理所当然地，盖勒特并不想再有同父异母的弟弟或妹妹——一半是出于对凯伦的厌恨，一半是为自己做打算。但文达认为，这并不足以解释盖勒特最近对奥芙格林的频繁挑衅和戏弄。他太反常了。从前的盖勒特绝没有闲心去关注一个文弱又谨小慎微的Omega，更不用说在旁观昨晚的授精仪式时因郁怒而咬紧牙关。

奥芙格林让他狂躁、愤懑、迷茫和失落。虽然盖勒特把这些软弱的情绪统统视作被多次拒绝的恼火，可文达却明白，那只是因为他长到二十三岁，才第一次体会到除了仇恨和冷漠之外的感情。文达不想点破盖勒特尚不自知的心意，最近陷入沉默的时间也因此而明显增多，因为盖勒特几乎每时每刻都在对她谈论那个被包裹在宽大鲜艳的使女服中、眼神却始终冷锐的红发Omega。

“文达。”盖勒特的呼唤让她从沉思中猛然回神，“帮我盯着奥芙格林。不光是在家里的时候，我还要知道他外出和谁在一起，都说了些什么。”

格林德沃夫人的那番训话，让阿不思的日子变得更加难过。除了睡觉的时候，他多走一步路都有人紧紧跟随，用餐时至少要接受两名马大的监督。那些人脸上不耐的神情明确告诉阿不思，他们只是奉命行事，希望他能足够识相，别再给他们惹出新的麻烦。

他心中堆满无处排遣的烦闷，那些寡淡无味的饭菜更加无法入口，阿不思不愿浪费食物，强逼自己吞咽的结果是与三餐同样频率的呕吐。他很快消瘦下去，双肩险些撑不住那件曾经合身的红斗篷。好在有白色双翼头巾的遮挡，他凹陷的脸颊并没有几个人能够看到，否则要不了多久，就会出现格林德沃大主教虐待使女的传闻了。

在一周内唯一被允许出门的日子，阿不思穿戴整齐，拿上伊利亚给他的代价券，走在通往食品店的路上。与他结伴的是一位名叫波西的使女，也是位俊俏的Omega。使女出门时须有人结伴是绝不能违背的铁律，多洛雷斯嬷嬷曾告诉阿不思，这是为了让你们互相保护。阿不思低垂眼睫，假装没识破她的谎言：如若在结伴过程中有一方逃离或出现意外，另一人就要负全责。在如此逼仄的生存环境中，鲜少有使女能联合起来给彼此自由呼吸的空间，维持表面的和气就已经透支了他们的绝大部分耐心。

然而阿不思和波西是一对例外。不过此刻，他们站在路人们带刺的目光里，还是心照不宣地使出了最安全的问候方式。

“祈神保佑生养。”  
“愿主开恩赐予。”

“你比在红色感化中心时瘦了许多。”波西说。经过一道哨卡之后，他们来到了宽阔而安静的主街。有穿着浆洗到褪色的布裙的经济太太见到阿不思和波西，连忙躲到旁边，为他们让路。“格林德沃那家人，对你不好吗？”

“到了现在这个地步，还有什么是能谈得上‘好不好’的？”阿不思轻声笑道，“无非是睁眼、吃饭、睡觉，活着和等待。你最近过得怎么样？”

“就那样吧。”波西撇撇嘴，阿不思虽然看不到他的表情，但通过他低迷的语气也能想象他极不满意的模样。“那个仪式可把我恶心坏了。一想到每个月都要被这样上一次，还不如把我送去隔离营。”

阿不思叹了口气，附和地点头。“上个月完事之后，大主教的儿子给我送来了避孕药。”

“——你吃了？！”

“我想，但我没有。”

“那药呢？” 

“当然丢掉了啊！”阿不思的声音出现了一丝因意外而生的颤抖。

“你应该把那玩意留给我。”波西遗憾地说，“光是现在这样我还能勉强忍受，但如果怀上了那个老东西的孩子……整整十个月，呕！从前我是个丁克，不小心怀过一次也打掉了。也不知道为我做手术的那个医生是不是还活着。”

阿不思沉默着，没有应答。基列国建立后，委员会派出天使军大肆搜捕那些为人做过流产手术的医生，把他们抓起来然后处死。阿不思被带入红色感化中心的途中，就见到许多被吊在医院外墙上的尸体，白布蒙住他们的脸，只有嘴巴那里有一小块深红色。

“我忘了，你之前也是个医生。”波西停顿了几秒，扯开话题。“格林德沃家的马大都给了你什么代价券？戈夫曼那个死老头吝啬得很，他手下的人也很抠门，只让我买面粉和没腌过的鸡肉，多一点花样都不行。”

“差不多，他们也没给我牛肉的代价券。”阿不思勉强笑了笑，“我也不在乎能买到什么。今天下午的阳光和跟你聊天的机会，对我来说才是最珍贵的。”

这下波西也陷入了沉默。绝望无助的情绪在他们之间蔓延，两人盯着地面上并肩而行的投影，都不想成为首先哀叹出声的那一个。好在很快他们就看到了食品店的大门，波西率先振奋起来，用藏在斗篷下的胳膊肘撞了撞阿不思，“到了！”

虽然他们手中的代价券种类十分有限，很多东西都买不了，但空气中的甜味已经足够让人沉迷。阿不思和波西贪婪地呼吸着不同摊位上传来的食物的香气，好像自己也吃到了那些或辣或咸的披萨，或者裹了糖霜的巧克力蛋糕。

“我都不记得上次亲口吃到这些是什么时候了。”闻得久了，波西十分懊丧，“好像不吃重油重盐的食物，就一定能生出健康的孩子似的！”

阿不思放任自己原地站了五分钟，品尝鼻腔中被激活的记忆中的滋味。“走吧。”他的目光在散装糖果的货摊上停留许久，最终还是恋恋不舍地挽住波西，离开了那片经济太太们最常光顾的摊位，“再耽搁下去，就会有人出来找我们了。”

和波西分别后，阿不思回到格林德沃公馆，再度变得心事重重。他的朋友似乎完全没有意识到如果十个月内一无所出，之后将面临怎样的绝境。阿不思有心提醒，可当他想开口的时候，他们已经再度站在那道哨卡之前。

他拎着代价券换来的整只鸡和小麦粉，去厨房把它们交给伊利亚。“谢谢，你可以走了。”包着灰色头巾的马大冷冰冰地说，没有看他一眼就下了逐客令。

“下周能不能多给我一张果糖的代价券？”阿不思柔声问。

伊利亚有些吃惊地抬起头，转身盯着阿不思。“你该知道你无权提出任何要求。不过我会把你这个要求转达给夫人，请她裁决——毕竟她才是那位要接受你生下的孩子的母亲。”

这已经算是客气的回答。阿不思点点头，站在原地没有动。伊利亚没再理会他，挽起袖子，开始处理那只已经被拔光毛的鸡。她需要把它平均分成三等份，作为未来几天内的晚餐肉菜。

阿不思走到料理台边上，帮伊利亚清理出一块足够她施展的区域。“你不用做这些事。”伊利亚的态度依然冷淡，她正在和鸡骨进行激烈的斗争，手中的刀柄无论如何都按不到想切的位置。  
“砰隆”一声，被大力下压的刀刃没能切中食物，却割破了伊利亚的三根手指。鲜血洒在粉白的鸡身表面，伊利亚顾不上伤口，连忙把它拿到水下去冲。

“先别管食物了，让我为你包扎一下。”阿不思从储藏间翻出家庭药箱，熟练地打开盖子，捻起纱布和酒精棉球。

“这里不需要你。”伊利亚没想到做了十几年仆人，今日会在阿不思面前失手。她的脸涨得通红，语气也硬邦邦的。

“距离晚餐还有半小时。”阿不思挑眉道，“你总不想因为误时而被惩罚吧？”

伊利亚狐疑地看着他，见她态度有所改变，阿不思微笑起来：“在……之前，我是一名医生。”

“我可不认为这点小伤需要上手术台。”伊利亚嘟哝着，扭扭捏捏地把手递给阿不思。

用酒精棉球为伤口消过毒，阿不思拿过干净的棉花按压住出血部位，然后腾出手扯开那团纱布，沿着伊利亚的指缝一圈圈地缠绕，动作利落而轻灵。夕阳顺着厨房窗户涌入未开灯的房间，点点灿金光芒像是上帝作画时留下的笔触，勾勒出阿不思从头巾中泄出的几缕姜红发丝，还有他白皙到近乎透明的柔滑肌肤。他的两丛长睫盛满阳光，有几个瞬间，那双专注的蓝眼睛甚至奇迹般地变成了琥珀色。

“好了。”阿不思为伊利亚系了个小巧的纱结，松开她的手，“至少今天，你恐怕没办法再做那些细致的活儿了。米歇尔随夫人出去还没回来，下面的事情就让我来帮你吧。”

“那我们今晚还能吃到饭么？”一句冷嘲破空而来，打破了阿不思和伊利亚刚刚培养出的友好气氛。

他们循声望去，发现乌拉诺斯和盖勒特站在厨房门口。他们连风衣外套都没有脱掉，手中还提着公文包，应是回家后就站在门廊尽头的厨房门口，目睹了饭前的小插曲。盖勒特扬起下巴，不满的目光并没有落在耽搁了晚饭的伊利亚脸上，却刺入默默站直的阿不思眼中。

“是我干扰了伊利亚。”阿不思低下头，回避盖勒特不依不饶的质问，“我会协助她准备今天的晚餐。”

盖勒特还要说话，乌拉诺斯看了他一眼，缓缓道：“去我书房，仔细看完桌上的那份文件，然后给伊戈尔回电。”

盖勒特满面阴云地离开了。阿不思愣在那里，没想到乌拉诺斯会主动帮他解围——除了上次的授精仪式，他们这些天甚至没见过面，而他也不认为自己的魅力大到能瞬间征服这个位高权重的中年主教。

乌拉诺斯状若无意地瞥了一眼阿不思，也回去换衣服准备吃晚餐。“奥芙格林，”伊利亚有些难为情，“恐怕今晚要拜托你帮忙了。”

过了晚饭时间，格林德沃夫人还未归家，而两位主教也没有对掺杂了使女劳动的主菜作出任何评价。他们吃得很快，饭后立即又回书房办公。阿不思把自己的托盘送回厨房的时候，伊利亚已经在刷碗了。

“你的手不能沾水，让我来吧。”他轻轻推开伊利亚，挽起衣袖，用沾满泡沫的洗碗布擦拭那几个印花骨瓷盘子。

伊利亚神色复杂地凝视着阿不思穿梭在水花间的手指，良久，轻声道：“谢谢你。”

不知是有心还是无意，阿不思留意到，她道谢时没再叫他“奥芙格林”。

“没什么。”阿不思回头对她笑笑，“如果格林德沃夫人回来问起，你就说是我的责任。我第一次犯错，想必她不会真正责罚的。”

他们把刷干净的盘碟晾到碗橱里，道过晚安，便各自回房去睡觉。阿不思走到房间所在的走廊上，惊讶地发现他房门口的落地窗旁已经等着一个人，看上去身形窈窕，却散发出独属于Alpha的强悍气息。

来人听见脚步声，转过脸直视阿不思。“大主教想见你。”冷月从她背后升起，文达·罗齐尔走出栖身的那片阴影，踏着月光来到他身前。

“……见我？”阿不思艰难地震动声带。

“对，单独见你。”

“夫人不在，我想这不合规矩。”

“主教的命令才是至高无上的规则。”文达清越的声音饱含倨傲，阿不思只好跟在她身后前往乌拉诺斯的书房，边走边猜测他的意图。

这是阿不思第一次进入乌拉诺斯的书房。虽然是主教的书房，但屋内并没什么多余的华丽装饰，房间里很暗，桌上的台灯是偌大空间内唯一的光源。联排书架组成了一整面墙壁，阿不思粗略数了数，估计这里足有上千本藏书。

文达把他送到后就退出了书房，阿不思站在门口动了动脚尖，率先问道：“……找我有什么事吗？”他的手就抵在门把上，如果乌拉诺斯只是为了消遣他，那他会立即告辞。

“你不必那样局促。”乌拉诺斯看上去心情不错，竟对他露出一个尚算和煦的笑容。“过来坐吧。你来我家也有段时间了，我只想了解一下你的生活感想。”

“一切都好。”阿不思紧绷的双肩泄露了他的顾虑，“如果没有别的事情，我就不打扰了。”

“凯伦今晚不会回来。”乌拉诺斯猜出他在想什么，摘掉眼镜从书桌后站起来，假装活动身体走到阿不思身边。

“……不，”阿不思反而更加惶恐，他的后背完全贴在门上，睁大的眼珠映出乌拉诺斯步步逼近的身影，“我已经回答了问题，不能再耽误您的时间。”

“你怕我吗？”那张和盖勒特七分相似的脸上，浮现出一丝自嘲。

这是一个无法正面回答的问题。“我敬重您。”阿不思谨慎选择了措辞，“但有些地方是我不该来的。”

“奥芙格林，是我让你来的。”乌拉诺斯坐到沙发扶手上，点燃了一支雪茄，“不介意吧？”

阿不思浑身僵硬，彻底说不出话来。乌拉诺斯今晚反常的温柔和翩翩风度，让他回忆起自己在英国度过的童年，那些和蔼可亲的大人似乎都是他这般模样。

“盖勒特不懂事，你别理会他。如果有什么想要的东西，伊利亚那里又没有对应的代价券，只管来找我。”乌拉诺斯拉开抽屉，拿出一张通用的代价券，“这个先给你。你初来乍到，想必总有些特殊的需要。”

“我……”

“收下。这是命令。”乌拉诺斯伸出手。

阿不思只能抬起灌了铅的双腿，一步步向他靠近。然而到了乌拉诺斯可以为所欲为的距离，他却没有任何进一步的动作。阿不思抖着手拿走他掌心的代价券，乌拉诺斯低头瞧见他颤动的指尖，竟笑出声来。“别怕。”

“……那我能为您做些什么？”阿不思不安地问。

“这是礼物，不是报酬。”乌拉诺斯吸完最后一口雪茄，把烟蒂丢到玻璃缸里。“如果你愿意，就偶尔来陪我下下棋吧。国际象棋。”他用眼神示意阿不思去看角落里的棋盘和两只对弈专用的圆凳。

“我不会……”

“我可以教你。”乌拉诺斯站起身，走到棋盘的一边坐下，“今晚就可以。”

阿不思紧紧攥着那枚代价券，掌心里的冷汗濡湿了它，花纹和字样翻印到皮肤上。他硬着头皮坐到乌拉诺斯对面，等执白的乌拉诺斯率先落子。

“你明明会下。”乌拉诺斯见他不动，了然地一笑，毫不客气地开始第一盘。

阿不思不知道自己在这间书房里待了多久。下到第五盘结束，乌拉诺斯终于心满意足，允许他回去。他拖着高度紧张到麻木的大脑和僵硬的身躯，挪回冰冷的房间里。在黑暗中坐了好一会儿，他才渐渐恢复了思考的能力。

正当阿不思想换了睡衣钻进被窝、挥霍一天中仅存的自由的时候，木门被拉开，一个不算陌生的身影再度闯进他的房间。

“我看见你从我父亲的书房走出来。”盖勒特·格林德沃擎着一枚烛台，在距离阿不思不足三米的地方停下脚步。他还穿着外出回家时的纯黑织金长袍，英俊面容被跃动的火焰舔舐着，如同撒旦派来的使者。

“那又如何？你要去对格林德沃夫人告密吗？”阿不思松开悬在系带上的手，重新裹好那件血红的外袍，冷冷问道。

“被我父亲唤去的时候，你可不是这幅表情。”盖勒特边欣赏阿不思因愤怒而生动的脸孔，边挨着他坐到床上。

“原来文达·罗齐尔真正效忠的人是你。”阿不思微微向后倾斜上身，拉开了自己与盖勒特的距离。当那两朵灼热的呼吸不再喷在他颊侧时，他终于能排除Alpha信息素的干扰，用那双一尘不染的蓝眼睛堵回盖勒特·格林德沃不怀好意的窥探。——是文达通知他去乌拉诺斯处，而在他回到房间的不久后，盖勒特便掐准时机来找他。格林德沃公馆有三层楼，房间走廊曲折幽深，不是刻意蹲守根本不会留意到每个人的举动，阿不思自然不会相信他所编造的目睹和偶遇的谎话。

盖勒特挑高眉毛，再一次将阿不思从头到脚细看了个遍：“不赖嘛。你才来这个家里不到两个月，已经知道了我的两个秘密。”

阿不思的面上却没有显露出半分自矜之色。他只是不带一丝感情地注视着盖勒特被识破底牌后依然不慌不忙的脸孔，饱满如花瓣的唇吐出坚冰般的语句：“你若是再敢擅闯我的房间，我就把我所知道的一切都告诉大主教。”

“哦？你以为你告密的对象是谁？”盖勒特哈哈大笑，“那个在你期望中会为你主持公道的人，可是我的父亲！难道他温和地同你说了几句话、下了几盘棋，你就生出了成为新夫人的痴心妄想？”

“我只是让他知道，他儿子在背着他搞小动作。”阿不思的声音干涩极了，“我不知道你这样处心积虑地对付我是为了什么，你自己也说过，别对你父亲的能力抱有太大信心。”

“凡事总有万一。”盖勒特觉得有些恼火，他来这里的初衷可不是听阿不思针锋相对地威胁他。“你不肯跟我合作，我就只能把你视为敌人。我决不允许你生下和我血脉相连、却叫凯伦为母亲的小杂种。”

“我跟你合作，你就能允许我离开吗？”阿不思昂起头冷笑，“你把头脑都用在算计对你毫无价值的人身上，真有够无聊的。”

“我可以让你走。”盖勒特收敛了面上漫无边际的笑意，正色看着阿不思。“但不是现在，也不会是最近一段时间。如果你这十个月按照我的意愿行事，十个月满后我会把你送回红色感化中心，这样你就能去下一家了。”

“然后又承受羞辱长达十个月，直到被再次撵走？”阿不思抬高了声音，“这就是你对我如你所愿的报答？”

“那你想要什么？离开基列国？”盖勒特的语调冷下来，“很可惜，我不愿为了你送死——如若被人发觉，举报到委员会那里，你和我都会没命。虽然我对格林德沃家族没什么感情，但延续家族血脉总比为一个使女去死来得光彩。”

“那我又为什么要跟你合作？”阿不思用一种看傻瓜的眼神斜睨着金发Alpha英俊到刺目的容颜，“很遗憾，这个家里真正做主的还不是你。等你有了足够的筹码，我会愿意考虑你的要求。”

面对这样明确的拒绝，盖勒特却没有气馁。他笑了笑，把手中的烛台递到阿不思肩膀处，便于自己看清这个Omega顽固而倔强的神情。“这样吧，不如我们各退一步。你先按照我的安排在这里生活，等第十个月一到，我就帮你重获自由。”

“我不相信你。”阿不思直白地说，推远了盖勒特执着烛台的手，“请离我远点，别烧坏了我的床。我不想在没有任何保障的情况下，履行这个没有法律效力的约定。八个月后你还是可以把我送回红色感化中心，继续过你大主教的潇洒生活，而等着我的将是什么，你我都心知肚明。”

“看来我们的谈话还是没有结果。”盖勒特毫不意外地站起身，拂了拂下摆，让刚有几丝褶皱的缎袍恢复平整。“那么祝你好梦——可惜，你能在这里安睡的日子并不算多。”

阿不思拧起眉头注视盖勒特离去的背影，怎么也想不通这人大半夜来他房间说这些废话，是为了什么。经过冗长的对弈，他本来已经相当困倦，可是被盖勒特这一搅扰，身体里的每根神经都紧绷起来。他不乐意见到自己和他父亲独处，阿不思能明白他的心情。可当自己真正开口求助，盖勒特又拒绝施以援手，仍旧和那些人一起，把他锁在这个牢笼中！这反反复复的纠缠让阿不思心力交瘁，他裹紧被子，将身体缩成一团。盖勒特已经知道他想要逃脱，以后他唯有向乌拉诺斯和凯伦表现出更多恭顺、从他们心头清除盖勒特布下的疑云，才能获得喘息的机会。

盖勒特从阿不思的卧室中走出，径直去了乌拉诺斯的书房。乌拉诺斯已经重新戴上那副纯金链条的眼镜，正在灯下看一份文件。盖勒特出于礼节还是敲了门，但不等乌拉诺斯允许，就闯入房间。

“你在生什么气？”乌拉诺斯没有抬头，语调也毫无波澜。

“我没有！”盖勒特冲口道。他回答完父亲的问话，才留意到自己的声音听起来有多么的愤愤不平。他把手中的烛台放到乌拉诺斯桌上，不着痕迹地深呼吸。

乌拉诺斯淡淡扫了独生子一眼，懒得再揭穿他，又举起那份文件细看。

“我看见奥芙格林从你房里走出来。”盖勒特也不迟疑，只是努力让自己的态度看上去不那么像在兴师问罪，“你找他做什么？”

“他是我的使女，你无权过问。”乌拉诺斯有些不悦。

“拜托你清醒些，别把他当成我母亲的替代品。”盖勒特单刀直入地说，“你永远喜欢那些像白鸽一样的Omega，他们柔顺、美丽、脆弱而容易掌控，正好能满足你膨胀的征服欲。不过我要提醒你，奥芙格林可不是你期望的那种人，你无法像驯服我母亲那样改变他。”

“谁说我要改变他了？”乌拉诺斯见盖勒特表明来意，从容地微笑起来，“他现在这样就很好。我知道你想说什么，可若是又要摘玫瑰又怕被刺扎到手，只会一无所获。年轻人，你总不会比我还懦弱吧。”

“你在这间摆着我母亲照片的房间里和他下棋，还和我讲这些勇敢追爱的道理，不觉得虚伪吗？”盖勒特冷冷道，“如果凯伦发现了这件事，你想过后果吗？”

“她指望奥芙格林给她生孩子，不会对他怎么样的。”乌拉诺斯并没有被他问倒，“即使凯伦去找委员会，他们也不会受理这种主教使女互相正常接触的无聊申诉——醋意总是惹人生厌，不管是什么身份的Omega都一样。”

盖勒特的眼眶猩红如血，他蓦地抓过乌拉诺斯书桌上的那枚嵌了数颗宝石的相框，一边压抑着手指的颤抖一边握紧它的四边，完整露出框中人的窈窕身影。那是一个能引发特洛伊战争的美貌女人，金发碧眼，神色温柔。她穿着海蓝色的纱质长裙，莹白脖颈间悬着一串光润的珍珠项链，右手提着过长的裙摆，好像随时都能从照片中走出来。

“你知道她神志不清之前，对我说的最后一句话是什么吗？”他用舌尖压下喉咙中溢出的哽咽，修长手指轻抚母亲含笑的遗像，“……‘盖勒特，记得学会原谅，但不要冒险去爱’。”

“——这也是她短暂一生中，你唯一教给她的事情。”

乌拉诺斯像被烛光灼伤般跌坐在椅子里，方才的自得笑容早已被苦涩的皱纹取代。“待我和她再次见面时，我会请求得到她的谅解。”他轻声说。

“你会和凯伦一起下地狱，你们都不配再见到她！”盖勒特怒道，将那个精致的相框收在袖中，然后夺门而去。

乌拉诺斯撑着桌角站起身，缓缓走到书桌后方那座上了锁的书橱前，从怀中掏出一串精巧的钥匙，熟练地找出一把打开了铜锁。他拿出另一个嵌着宝石的相框，擦了擦玻璃表面的浮灰，手指停在那个顾盼生辉的女子脸侧。

“奥罗拉，没想到你还对我们的儿子说过那种话。”他低低地叹息了一声，复又苦笑起来，“若是他像现在这般过完一生，你会不会后悔那样告诫他？”

阿不思本以为乌拉诺斯邀他下棋是临时起意，然而令他感到意外的是，这项邀约并未随着凯伦的归家而停止。他尝试过拒绝，可是没过多久文达就去而复返，身后还跟着擎着烛台的乌拉诺斯，委实把阿不思吓了一跳。“是我进去，还是你跟我走？”乌拉诺斯柔声问。

阿不思僵立了一分多钟，认命地随他回到书房里。

“只是下棋而已，你不必这样害怕。”乌拉诺斯微笑着说，坐在白棋的那一端，用眼神示意阿不思落座，“一切都和上次一样。我希望你以后也不要再拒绝。”

“您可以找夫人或者您的儿子来陪伴您。”阿不思的眼神牢牢粘在棋盘上。

“凯伦不会下棋，而盖勒特总是赢我。”乌拉诺斯大笑起来，“虽然你下得也不赖，但你不像盖勒特那样咄咄逼人，还是愿意给我几分面子。”

阿不思连叹息的力气都没有了。自此之后，他每周都有两三个夜晚来到乌拉诺斯的书房，为了不让凯伦发现，甚至要脱掉皮靴穿着单袜走在冰冷的木地板上。乌拉诺斯对外声称这是他的办公时间，严禁任何人打扰，然而凯伦仍有可能随时出现在书房外的走廊里。有一次，阿不思已经清晰地听见了她高跟鞋踏地的声音，急得要藏到书柜里，乌拉诺斯却笑着让他不要慌，掀开窗帘帮他躲进去，然后三言两语将凯伦打发走了。

“你看，我会保护你。”待凯伦走得足够远，乌拉诺斯朝阿不思摊开手，极温煦地笑道。

“不，我不是害怕。”阿不思的手指搓弄着那枚无辜的黑色棋子，脸颊红成他头发的颜色。“因为这是不道德的——不管是在过去，还是在这里。”

“主教是神的使者，我们的意志就代表了上帝的意志。”乌拉诺斯难得严肃地回答了他，“从现在起，忘掉你错误的道德观，安心待在这个家里——我保证你会过上最舒服的生活，让所有使女都艳羡。”

阿不思张了张嘴，又咽下了那些徒劳的辩驳。乌拉诺斯已经说得这么明白，他再听不懂就是故作迟钝了。“……谢谢您的慷慨，”黑白棋子交替落在棋盘上几个来回，他终于挣扎着说出一句话，“但即使您代表的是主的意志，我们之间也只该存在那种被规定的简单关系。”

乌拉诺斯停了手。他没再保留这盘下到一半的国际象棋，而是当着阿不思的面，将一颗颗棋子摆回开局时的位置。“原来你想要的是那个？如果你喜欢，我们也可以不用仔细计算日子，随时随地就开始。”

“不，不是！”阿不思简直要被他逼疯，和乌拉诺斯相处下来，才知道这个中年Alpha也是个难缠的家伙，盖勒特·格林德沃根本就是像足了他父亲。

“那就是这个。”乌拉诺斯再次递给阿不思一颗棋子，“记住，你只能选一次。”

阿不思没有接，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，眼中泪水滚动，片刻之后，脸上的潮红才逐渐褪去。乌拉诺斯见他低头，握住他的手把那枚棋子放在第一步的位置，“就像这样。很好。”

这是一种不啻于授精仪式的漫长折磨。乌拉诺斯尽兴后，终于允许阿不思回到房间。他失魂落魄地摸着走廊墙壁，缓缓向前挪步，一个不留神，竟撞到了嵌在墙壁上的廊灯。太阳穴传来尖锐的疼痛，让他眼前发黑，但阿不思一刻不停地迈着步子，拼命远离这片阴暗的走廊。

然而令他窒息的事情发生了。待他回到卧室房门正对着的那条走廊上，格林德沃夫人，连同伊利亚和米歇尔，已经在门口等待他。

“奥芙格林，你去哪里了？”格林德沃夫人十分不耐，“我刚才敲门，发现你居然没有待在房间！”

“是我叫他出去的。”他身后传来一个熟悉而冷淡的声音，阿不思不用回头，就知道来人是谁。

“奥芙格林，我想你应该知道，没有我的允许，你不能和其他Alpha见面——这其中也包括了盖勒特。”

阿不思没有理会格林德沃夫人，而是回头看了一眼。盖勒特那两片寒潭般的眸光在接触到他面颊的瞬间，出现了微不可见的波动。

“盖勒特，你找奥芙格林有什么事吗？”格林德沃夫人也把矛头对准了继子。

“和你一样——为了确认某个结果。”盖勒特已经恢复了常态，越过阿不思，走到格林德沃夫人面前，“恐怕要让你失望了。”

“这才第一次。”格林德沃夫人做作地微笑道，“我也没有指望你父亲能一举成功。没关系，奥芙格林，你不用紧张。后天晚上就是你的第二次机会。”

“夫人同你说话，你为什么不回答？”米歇尔凶巴巴地说。

“……是的，夫人。”阿不思机械地动了动唇，挥开挡在门口的女人们，打开卧室的房门。

“看来奥芙格林又在你那里受了很大的委屈。”格林德沃夫人将双手环抱在胸前，扬起线条纤润的下颌，不客气地指责道，“盖勒特，我希望你以后能离他远点。”

“我认为奥芙格林也不想看见你。不信你就来问问他，更讨厌我们之中的哪一个。”盖勒特勾起唇角，露出一个充满恶意的笑容。

“你已经是基列国外交队伍的一员，怎么还这样幼稚？”格林德沃夫人不怒反笑，用一种充满慈爱的腔调说道。阿不思听到耳中，只觉阵阵反胃。

这句话也成功激怒了盖勒特，他收起玩世不恭的笑脸，向前一步逼视着凯伦，“我不是你的儿子，注意你对主教说话的措辞。我还有话要问奥芙格林，现在你可以走了。” 

格林德沃夫人面上的笑意也隐去了。她望了望枯坐在床畔一言不发的阿不思，又警告般地瞪了盖勒特一眼，这才带着伊利亚和米歇尔气势汹汹地离开。

“好了，烦人的家伙走了。”盖勒特长舒一口气，掸掸袖口，在阿不思身边坐下。“现在我——”他早就看见阿不思的额头有块红肿，刚想出声询问，就被一股大力推得站起来。

“……拜托你，留我一个人好吗。”阿不思并没有侧头看他，半张脸埋在衣柜投下的阴影里，一头红发随着跃动的烛光而微微颤抖。

盖勒特站在原地没有动。粒粒烛火落在他的眼瞳里，却化不开深藏其中的阴翳。他静静凝视着阿不思逐渐缩成一团的身影，在他曲起双腿、用手环住膝盖把头埋在臂弯里之后，才轻声说：“你额角好像破了。”

压抑的抽泣从红发Omega的膝头传出来。

“这里的廊灯被挂得很低。你住在这里将近两个月，难道还不熟悉吗？”这声音比主人的眼睛还要冰冷。

“我……永远都不会熟悉这里的一切！”阿不思哽咽道。

破碎喑哑的抵触落在空气里，盖勒特向后退了一步，最终什么都没有再说。他沉默地向外走去，关上门，把执意独处的阿不思留在房间里。


	3. 残失

拜乌拉诺斯和盖勒特所赐，被父子二人折磨得心力交瘁的阿不思新添了失眠的症状。夜越深，他便越清醒，眼睛紧盯着门缝墙角，生怕那里又钻出一个不请自来的金发身影。而来自乌拉诺斯的密会邀请也愈发频繁，阿不思同他对弈后，明明已经疲乏到极点，头痛欲裂却依然无法入睡，只能望着天花板躺到天亮，再打起精神迎接新的一日。

阿不思在白天也不得闲。基列国建立后，主教夫人们失去了抛头露面的机会，凯伦把全部注意力都转移到家中。渐渐地，侍弄花草、设计家具、编织衣料这些寻常琐事已经无法满足她的消遣，于是调教阿不思就成了她生活的首要乐事。她总是把他找来，强令他坐着，听她读委员会刊发的内部杂志上那些鼓吹生育的文章，又或者在除杂草、种新苗时让他站在身侧，逼他发表对园艺的见解。

“奥芙格林，我在问你，你必须说话。”阿不思的只言片语显然无法让她满意，在他连续敷衍了几句之后，凯伦拧起眉头，尖锐的眼神刮过使女苍白瘦削的脸孔。

“夫人，我已经尽力回答了您。”温室里阳光正浓，花草的清香弥漫在发热的空气里，明明是极清爽的味道，阿不思却觉得呼吸困难。他强忍着烦躁和憋闷，努力使自己的语气显得更谦恭些。

然而凯伦却觉得他在顶撞。“奥芙格林，我希望你不要践踏我的宽容。你今日的不驯我姑且不再追究，但从现在开始，如果我在晚饭后去你房间，发现你并不在其中的话，那这个家里只有禁闭室欢迎你了。”她仍对阿不思擅自出门的事情耿耿于怀，使女无权在家中随意行动，更不要说跟另一位年轻主教待在一起，“我警告你，别动歪脑筋。你是乌拉诺斯·格林德沃大主教的使女，所以你只能生出称呼我为母亲的孩子。”

阿不思知道，她是在暗示他不要妄想自己会愿意抚养他和其他人所生的孩子，更别想以此交差。使女计划在基列国推行以来，起初的生育状况并不尽如人意，大主教们有的年事已高，有的因为长期的不良生活习惯，甚至早已失去生育的能力，因此无论使女们的身体多么健康，都无法为他们生出新的孩子。但高压之下必有对策，一些走投无路的使女在渴望子嗣的主教和夫人的默许下，和家中的司机、卫士苟合，从而成功受孕、诞下健康的新生儿。虽然这样做无异于对教义的否定与背叛，但委员会选择对此睁只眼闭只眼——毕竟许多委员自己就是这种行为的受益者，于是底下的人更加肆无忌惮起来。

不过自私的凯伦才不会眼看着家中的使女再生出一个多余的孩子。乌拉诺斯已经有了盖勒特，她大力支持丈夫向委员会申请使女，无非是想借幼子替代长子的地位，把格林德沃家族的名望与财富牢牢掌握在自己手中。孩子必须是大主教亲生的，格林德沃公馆里的所有人都清楚这一点，因此几乎没人主动靠近阿不思，上到卫士下到马大，全都拼命和他撇清关系。

“我明白，夫人。”阿不思低下头，不再多话。

“明天就是这个月的授精仪式，愿你这次能够成功。”凯伦突然想起至关重要的事情，放缓语气，攒出一朵假笑来，“等有了孩子之后，你就可以好好休息了。你到时候甚至可以对我说‘不’。”  
“我不会对您说‘不’的，夫人。”阿不思知道她真正想听的是什么。

凯伦满意地点点头。

第二天又是阿不思每周被允许出门采购的日子。凯伦听说多晒太阳有助于身体健康，直接把他轰出家门，又特意让伊利亚额外给了他几张没什么大用的代价券，吩咐他可以在外面多逛逛。阿不思哭笑不得地接过那些花花绿绿的纸张，揣在袖子里，然后走到格林德沃公馆外的街道上。

波西一如既往地站在两条街转角处，抄着手等待他。

“祈神保佑生养。”  
“愿主开恩赐予。”

例行的寒暄后，两人并肩走着，波西的声音从白色双翼头巾底下钻出来。“我的天哪，你看起来像是刚从坟墓里爬出来一样。”

他还是那样口无遮拦，阿不思却并不生气，因为他自己在晨起洗漱时，也被镜子里那个面色枯槁的人吓了一大跳。“我可能有四五天没睡过觉了。”他轻声说。

“为什么？是因为那个老头子，还是那个小混混？”波西愤愤地说。

听到友人这样讲，阿不思忍不住扑哧一笑，又用咳嗽掩盖过去。“你小声些。”

这是座没有春天的国度。从冬到夏，似乎只用了短短两周的时间。明明才五月底，整条街道的空气中已经翻滚着热浪，无云晴日里，火辣的阳光浇在人脸上身上，每一块裸露在外、缺乏润肤露滋养的皮肤都烫得发痛。使女们仍被要求穿着长及脚腕的斗篷和厚重的棉袜，只是不必再蹬着皮靴，可以改穿半高跟的方头红鞋。

“以前从没感觉天气热得这么快过。”没有一丝风的街上，厚重的斗篷吸足了阳光，他们的躯体被包裹在这些活动的烤炉里，贴身的棉质衬裙早已湿透。阿不思想解开领口的扣子，还是放下手，微叹一声，“我觉得我快要无法呼吸了。”

“那当然。”波西用手在颊边扇风，却越扇越热，“该死的，我好想脱掉身上这层皮，像以前一样穿着短裤短袖，去公园草坪上野餐、晒太阳。”

想到从前那些无拘无束的畅快日子，阿不思默然。他们所在的这片街区绿地面积极大，若不是如今的局势，恐怕各家花园里已经坐满了晒着太阳聊天的居民，街边咖啡馆的生意也会更好。“他们还是一直在烦你吗？”恍惚间，阿不思听到波西问。

“嗯。昨晚我差点让主教夫人发现我去了主教的书房。”阿不思回答，波西忍不住倒吸一口凉气，“但她继子为了和她对着干，对她说找我的人是他。”

“你们家可真有意思。”波西虽然被这个消息吓了一跳，但看见阿不思平安无事，也没有太过担忧。“也不知道你是倒霉还是幸运，分到这么一户乱七八糟的家庭。”

说话间，他们已经来到了市场，阿不思这次没再犹豫，径直走向糖果摊，从口袋中摸出乌拉诺斯给他的通用代价券。“给我一斤柠檬雪宝，再要两板牛奶巧克力。”

“你居然还有这样的好东西。”波西咂舌道，“不过这么一张通用代价券，为了点糖果就花掉了，未免太可惜了。”

阿不思拉着他走到靠近出口的摊位后面，塞给他一半糖果和巧克力。“快吃吧，别让人看见。”他拍了拍口袋，那里已经装满了有价无市的水果硬糖，“不用心疼，我这儿还有好几张，都是大主教给的。上次和你出来时忘记带了而已。”

他们一边看着四周，一边吞下手中的巧克力，阿不思吃得高兴，还不忘舔掉手指上的最后一点巧克力熔浆。“好渴。”波西嘟哝道，“不过算啦，再去买汽水就有点引人注目了。”

“也对。还是等回去再喝水吧。”阿不思不无遗憾地说，恋恋不舍地离开了甜食区域，开始采购伊利亚需要的各类食材。

“格林德沃大主教还真阔气。”波西摸摸鼻子，看着阿不思手中印了双G图案的通用代价券。这东西不同于那些以商品为图样的代价券，是委员会根据各个大主教对公用基金的贡献数量，按照固定比例分发的，上面印有对应的家徽。而乌拉诺斯几乎把这当做阿不思陪他下棋的酬劳，一晚就给一张，波西简直无法想象格林德沃家族为基列国的运转提供了多少资金支持。

“都是底层人的血汗钱罢了。”阿不思回过神，觉得那些通用代价券变得烫手起来。他对自己屈服于口腹之欲感到羞耻，但随之而生的是另一股极大的委屈：他们现在连随意吃东西的自由都没有了，全靠取悦大主教才能换来这点特权！

“想想吧，起码你还有花掉它们的权力。”波西叹口气，“如果不是那对父子太过烦人，轮番来骚扰你，我都想去格林德沃家当使女了。”

“相信我，你来这里一天，你就会受不了的。”阿不思摇头苦笑，“那家的儿子简直像个鬼魂，夜夜蹲在我房间的角落里。他父亲也奇奇怪怪的，连下棋的动作都要教我，逼我按照他想要的来做。有时候我都分不清，我究竟是活着，还是已经死了。”

波西同情地撞了撞阿不思的肩膀，“祝你好运，朋友。我们下周再见。”

阿不思在十字路口和波西分开，拎着那些食材向街心的格林德沃公馆走去。明明吃了甜食补充体力，阿不思却感觉脚下发软，手中的袋子越来越沉，连视线都变得模糊起来。喉咙干得冒火，他隐约猜测自己是不是中暑了，于是加快脚步，想走到阴凉的房间内，赶紧躲开阳光的炙烤。

意识中断就发生在一瞬间。即使阿不思具备充足的理论知识，但在头脑中的分析还未成型、来不及做出任何反应的时候，他的身体就已经失控地歪倒下去。通往门廊的台阶就在眼前，可他的腿再难抬起来，视野中的光亮也倏地消失。

阿不思不知道自己昏迷了多久。当他再次睁开眼时，发现自己被脱光衣服，放进了盛满温水的浴缸里。无形无质的水胜过这世上最精致的丝绸，阿不思胸口的大石终于被移开了，他微微喘息着，眼神从天花板滑落到浴缸边上。“……你怎么会在这？”

“我若不在，你怕是已经没命了。”盖勒特轻笑一声，“你运气不错，我恰好今天回来得早，还没下车就见你倒在台阶下面。家庭医生来看过你，是他让你待在这里的。”

“他做得不错。”阿不思摸摸自己的脉搏，已经平稳了许多。也许是短暂地休息过，他突突直跳的太阳穴也不再那么胀痛，忍不住对盖勒特道：“……谢谢你。”

“不容易。你来这个家快三个月，第一次对我说‘谢谢’。”盖勒特没发觉自己的语气轻快了许多，“要我扶你起来吗？” 

阿不思这才反应过来，自己赤身裸体地躺在浴缸里，而盖勒特就坐在他身边。他猛地涨红了脸，扑到放衣服的浴缸尾部扯起那件血红的外袍，却没防备用力过猛，衣兜里的水果糖漏出来，一粒粒掉落在水中。

“我也是才发现，你居然爱吃这个。”盖勒特大笑起来，“真像个小孩子。”

“……现在几点了？”阿不思面红耳赤，顾不上和他争论，把那件半湿的外衣套在身上。吸过水的衣服变得沉重许多，险些让他坠回浴缸里。

“小心些。”盖勒特却没有嫌弃阿不思，一把托起他满是水珠的手臂，把他从浴缸里扶出来。“你这样着急，别是怕误了授精仪式吧？”他哂道，“不用操心了，凯伦已经知道你中暑晕倒的事情，气得在屋里发了几个小时的脾气，只好把这个月的仪式改到三天后。——每次你都恰到好处地出事，简直让我怀疑你是不是在故意躲着了。”

阿不思白了他一眼，“我还没有蠢到用这种招数来逃避。”他俯下身去拾沉在浴缸底部的糖果，引得盖勒特一阵不悦：“你别捡了，我们家还没落魄到让使女去吃这种东西。”

“我不是要吃。”阿不思分辨道，“可是也不能就这样丢在浴缸里吧？马大们来收拾的时候看见了，总归不太好。”

盖勒特撇了撇嘴，“随便你。我父亲对你还真大方，我都没有这么多通用代价券。”他恶作剧般地朝阿不思挥了挥手，指缝中夹着一沓乌拉诺斯给他的代价券。

“你不经过我允许，就翻我的东西？”阿不思好不容易对他有些感激，再次被点燃了火气。

“你的东西？”盖勒特故作吃惊地睁大眼睛，“在这间公馆里，有什么是你的东西？别忘了，你手里拿的糖果、身上穿的衣服，包括你这个人，都是姓格林德沃的‘东西’！”

“……”阿不思咬紧牙关，怒视着盖勒特英俊而嚣张的脸孔。“滚出去。现在立刻！”他裹紧外衣，光脚站在湿淋淋的地板上，寒意自脚底蔓延到心里。

“你就这么对待救了你的人？“盖勒特的脸色也冷下来，“我只是提醒你，你的真实处境。还有，以后不许再对我说‘滚’，也不许命令我出去。在这个家里，我想去哪里就去哪里！——看看你身上衣服的颜色，记住你是什么人，来这里究竟是为了什么！”

阿不思体内刚刚降下去的热度全都变成了火苗，疯狂炙烤着他怦怦直跳的心脏。他眼前发黑，嘴唇哆嗦着，觉得自己真是愚蠢又好笑，怎么会被这个魔鬼的虚假温情所欺骗，刚刚竟有一瞬间认为他还算个不错的家伙？

“以后，不管我发生什么事，都请你别来管我。不但没有死，反而因你获救，比死了还要让我痛苦！”阿不思颤声说，几点晶亮自他眼角划过，“如果你喜欢我的房间，我可以搬出去，睡到花园里、车库里……请你别再闯进来，让我睡一个完整的觉！……”

盖勒特也红了眼眶，他僵立在原地一动不动，因为愤怒和备受打击，呼吸都变得粗重起来。“我活到现在，总共也没做过几件好事。”他自嘲道，“其中就包括从马路边上把你捡回家里。但被我救了的人却说，宁可死，也不想让我帮他！”

“你帮我？你真的帮过我吗？！”阿不思极力克制的情绪终于冲破理智的防线，像火山爆发般侵入他的脑海。这几个月来所受的屈辱一一浮现，他泪如雨下，却不肯在这个人面前示弱，掩面扭过头去，深呼吸了几次才缓过来，“……对不起，是我失态了。今天谢谢你，也请你早点回去休息吧。”

说完，阿不思也不等盖勒特反应，就推开挡在身前的他，跌跌撞撞地向外走去。

因为中暑和眩晕，在授精仪式之前的三天里，阿不思被勒令卧床休息，不能走出房门一步。三餐由伊利亚为他送到床前，凯伦·格林德沃每日都会来看看他的情况，并留下一些不那么友善的训诫。

“奥芙格林，家庭医生在为你做过检查后，向我汇报说你的血糖值过高。我不记得你被允许摄入任何甜食，你能给我一个合理的解释吗？”

阿不思咬住嘴唇，怎么也没想到每月例行的体检居然还附加了抽血这一项。他状况百出的身体终于把格林德沃夫人的耐心消磨得精光，那个全副武装的家庭医生拿走了他的血和尿液，并且在一天后就送来了详细的报告。

“看在仪式的份上，我先不惩罚你，也可以不追究你这一次。但你如果再敢通过耍花样的方式逃避来自主的赐予，践踏你命定的权利，那就别再指望我能大发慈悲了。”凯伦趾高气昂地说。她狠狠剜了阿不思一眼，然后才旋转着裙摆转身离开，尖细的鞋跟险些戳碎颇有些年头的木质地板。

也许是凯伦对阿不思的看管太过严格，在这三天里，乌拉诺斯一次都没来找过他。这让阿不思大大松了口气，在面对盖勒特的打扰时，都能保持难得的好脾气。虽然凯伦禁止不相干的人和家中的使女接触，但这道禁令丝毫无法阻挠盖勒特靠近阿不思的脚步。盖勒特对倒在阶下的使女施以援手，却遭到他的冷待和抗拒，这让这位未来的大主教极为不悦。然而令他自己都感到奇怪的是，他越是生这个不识好歹的使女的气，就越想和他说话，等待他给出合乎自己期望的回答。

“难道你不需要工作或是休息吗？”第二次仪式的前夜，阿不思无可奈何地双手撑在床上，对房间内的不速之客缴械投降。

“你的逐客令从来不重样，简直让我怀疑你到底是个医生还是个作家。”盖勒特扬眉一笑。尽管他脾性古怪，但笑容却始终迷人，阿不思初来时还会为他过于炫目的英俊而失神，不过他现在早已对此免疫。

“不瞒你说，我修过文学硕士的双学位。”阿不思疲倦地回答，“你今天又有什么事吗？”

盖勒特一时语塞。自从奥芙格林来到他家里，他的脚就自动学会了拐弯，几乎每晚都会走到使女偏僻的卧室外面。有时他会原路返回，但更多时候，他总是连门都懒得敲就推开那扇刷了漆的木板，收获洒满一整个前襟的冷漠或者愤怒，再五味杂陈地离去。

“……因为明天。”盖勒特憋了许久，终于吐出一个糟糕的理由。而红发的使女显然误会了他的意思，不耐和厌烦冲上他漂亮的眉梢眼角，放松靠在床上的姿势也被笔直的后背取代。

“我不会拒绝的。”阿不思低头道，没发现自己的语气竟流露出一丝委屈。

“我知道。”盖勒特干巴巴地说。

“那么，晚安？”

盖勒特不得不承认，同是赶他出门，一句“晚安”要比“请你出去”动听得多。红发使女的脸庞浸在如同夕阳的烛光里，那缕跃动的火焰为他清冷的眉眼镀上一层美到失真的温柔。

——可是有自己栖身的世界，又怎能容下这样的美丽？

盖勒特突然不想再待在这间安静而陈旧的卧室里了。他的思绪变得极乱，就像是久未修剪的草坪被穿着球鞋的孩子奔跑踩踏过，没有一块完整的地方。儿时母亲罕见的笑颜缓缓浮现在盖勒特眼前，时至今日他依然能回忆起她膝头的温度，和她讲故事时芬芳的吐息。然而下一秒，这些温暖的感觉全部飞走，一一寄生在他面前神色戒备的使女身上。

盖勒特发着呆，竟用手指掐灭了那粒烛火。在阿不思惊叫出声、主动来察看他的伤情时，他的眼神才恢复聚焦。失去不合时宜的柔光，倔强的Omega的面容看上去冷峻了许多，可当他近在咫尺的轻颤的长睫落入盖勒特眼底，还是让他的胃再度隐隐作痛。

“一看你就没捏过蜡烛吧？”盖勒特故作镇定地笑道，“不烫也不痛，没什么值得大惊小怪的。”

阿不思埋怨般地瞪他一眼。明明只收到了个医生对待不听话的病人的寻常眼神，盖勒特的胃里却立时火烧火燎地疼起来。

“以后别再这样做。”阿不思低声说。他那双盛满月色的蓝眼睛微垂下去，盖勒特不得不调转角度才能重新看清他的脸。年轻气盛的主教很想对面前摆架子的使女说你没资格对我发号施令，然而方才那句劝告让他受用极了——虽然连他自己都不知道，这股在他胸腹间左冲右突的滚烫喜悦到底是怎么来的。

“……晚安。”沉默了半晌，盖勒特终于端着烛台走出房间。他的手指落在门把上，却迟迟不愿使出最后的力气。

不过，这点温暖在盖勒特心中只存活了不足二十四小时，就被粗野的授精仪式浇灭了。虽然基列国上上下下的人都们对这项新兴的仪式极尽溢美之词，依然无法减轻施与者与接受者哪怕半分的难堪。凯伦·格林德沃让阿不思躺在她的裙摆中，她自己则目不斜视地看着前方，努力扮演一位虔诚地请主赐福的当家夫人。房间里的马大和卫士已经不像第一次那般觉得新鲜奇异，毕竟大主教佝偻发颤的背影并不具备多少观赏价值。

阿不思双眼紧闭，苍白面颊上淌过急促的呼吸。他感受得到，乌拉诺斯已经尽可能地放轻了动作，但没有任何铺垫的塞入还是让他差点坐起身。凯伦一把按住他的肩膀，而乌拉诺斯也察觉了他的异样，停了停，缓缓抽离出来。

在被允许起身之后，阿不思面如死灰地爬下床，走之前甚至忘记了该对主教夫人道晚安的礼仪。这晚之前，他和乌拉诺斯已经有大半个星期没有见面，他根本不知道此情此景之下该怎么面对这位有私交的长辈，而乌拉诺斯显然也并不愿意机械地完成这桩献祭般的仪式。

不出所料，第二天夜晚，他又接到了前往主教书房的命令。来信的依然是文达，她身手矫捷，从无废话，口信带到后立即离开，不露一丝痕迹。阿不思试图把昨夜那个面目模糊的行刑者与面前这位风度翩翩的中年人区分开来，写满挣扎的蓝眼睛让他看上去更加迷人了。

“咳。”乌拉诺斯清了清嗓子，“我不知道昨天我的分寸会不会令你感到不适。虽然我们必须遵从既定的安排，但我承认这些行事步骤确实不那么令人愉快。”他看了看阿不思阵红阵白的脸，微笑道：“说句大逆不道的话，其实它可以是一种取悦灵魂的享受。你很年轻，如果你在我家是第一次，那我真心感到抱歉和遗憾。”

“不……”阿不思艰难地蠕动嘴唇，“谢谢您的体贴。”

“你知道这原本是一种什么样的感觉吗？”乌拉诺斯微眯着眼睛，似乎陷入了回忆，“我年轻的时候，第一次和心爱的人做这件事，做的时候在天堂，完事后觉得立即下地狱也没什么不甘心的了。你也该体会一次如我年轻时那般的……我的意思是，如果你愿意，我今晚可以带你尝试不同的体验。”

阿不思“噌”地站起身，箭步向后退去，宽大的袍摆险些把棋盘掀翻在地。“不，不。”他语无伦次地摆摆手，在这段日子里他那上了发条、不断说“谢谢”的舌头抻得笔直，再也无法假装若无其事。

乌拉诺斯微微皱起眉。“你不愿意吗？”

“我是一个……使女。”在更让人抵触的事情面前，说出这个词对阿不思而言已经算不上痛苦，“我们的关系，本就该是……昨夜的样子，我要为我这些天的唐突和冒昧向您致歉，也请您尊重您自己，不要把月色优美的夜晚浪费在我身上。”

面对如此明确的拒绝，乌拉诺斯的脸色也变得难看起来。“我明白你的意思了。我以后还是会偶尔请你来作陪，与我对弈一两局，届时不要再回绝。懂吗？”

阿不思没有点头，也没有摇头。他用力推开门，朝乌拉诺斯匆匆屈膝后便逃出房间。乌拉诺斯也跟着他来到走廊上，目送他仓皇的背影，并不知道这一切同样落入了旁人的眼睛。

此后，阿不思度过了称得上安宁的几日光阴。无论是盖勒特还是乌拉诺斯，都没有人在半夜叨扰他，或者当着凯伦的面让他难做。这诡异的平静持续到第五天，连阿不思自己都有些坐立难安。他不知道自己是不是被放弃了，还是真的如他所愿成为一个标准的使女。他在采购的路上与波西分享了这件事的全过程，听得波西倒吸冷气。

“老天，你真够有胆量的！”波西忧心忡忡地说，“你这样等于直接得罪了格林德沃大主教，你以后在他家的日子怎么过？”

“不然呢？要我接受他的暗示，我宁可像这样被挂在墙上。”阿不思用眼神指了指城墙上那些被施以绞刑的叛乱分子，抱紧怀中的网兜。

回去的路上，两人沉默了许多。阿不思看得出波西还想劝他不要和格林德沃大主教对着干，哪怕说几句好听的哄一哄他。但他清楚乌拉诺斯的为人，如果一味牵扯不清，恐怕他这一辈子都会搭进去。

“奥芙格林，你在想什么？”伊利亚用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肩膀，打断了阿不思的思绪。

阿不思连忙加快了和面的频率，“我只是在想，面包要怎么烤才会更好吃。”

“哦？你这是在说，我做的面包不合你的口味？”朝夕相处下来，伊利亚对阿不思的态度已经软化了许多，甚至会在无人的时候和他开句玩笑。阿不思起初以为她是想制造行为上的把柄，然而防备了几次后发现，这名马大脸上有明显的不悦。于是他大着胆子还嘴，渐渐也找回了往日的几丝乐趣。

“那今天就让你自己来。”伊利亚赌气道。她虽然在凯伦身边待久了，有样学样爱端着架子，但阿不思发现她本质上还是个心直口快的人，有时看着凯伦折腾，也懒得帮腔。

“可别小瞧我这双比显微镜还精准的眼睛，保证火候是最适当的。”阿不思顽皮地眨眨眼，还用手翻眼珠做了个搞怪的表情。

伊利亚忍俊不禁，狠狠咳嗽了两声才没有哈哈大笑。他们把团好的面包放到烤盘上，转身端入烤箱时，才发现乌拉诺斯和盖勒特拎着公文包站在厨房门口，不知道听了多久他们的谈话。

伊利亚立即惶恐地埋下头：“实在抱歉，大主教。晚饭已经好了，五分钟内就能布置完毕，您到时候可以直接去餐厅——奥芙格林和我，刚刚是在预备明日清晨给马大和使女吃的食物。”

在看见那两个纯黑色身影的瞬间，血色也从阿不思的脸颊上退去。他恢复了平日如石膏雕像般的木然和清冷，双手敛回宽大的袖子下面，飞快地从通往库房的另一边走廊离开。

这顿晚饭，乌拉诺斯和盖勒特都没有动几下叉子。连凯伦都忍不住关心起盖勒特：“你是哪里不舒服吗？你父亲晚饭少食是为了健康，你可别学他的样子，饿瘦了只会让人觉得，是我这个主母虐待孩子呢。”

盖勒特冷冷瞥了她一眼。

“吃饱了就离开餐桌。这里不是用来闲聊的地方。”乌拉诺斯也没什么好气，径直推开椅子回房间去了。

凯伦看着他的背影，突然短促地嗤笑一声。那笑容里饱含自嘲、伤感、失落，还有一点微小却尖锐的恨意。凯伦嫁入格林德沃家以来，鲜少流露出这样的挫败之色，盖勒特望着失态的继母，一颗心没来由地有些紧绷。

自从那一晚从阿不思的房中流连许久，盖勒特已经有近一个星期没再主动去找他。他确定自己不曾罹患胃病，连最轻微的消化不良都没有——那夜让他心神不宁的、来自胃部的疼痛，显然另有缘由。而他发现，每当自己的余光不经意扫视到奥芙格林的时候，胃部的痉挛和酸痛便会再度涌上来，在目睹授精仪式的那段时间更是达到顶峰。

这让盖勒特感到无所适从。他羞于同任何人分享这隐秘的感受，就算是文达，他也不愿意让她知道自己脆弱而无力的一面。于是他拼命告诫自己远离奥芙格林，让自己恢复正常，而不是像一截腐烂的木头那样一触即溃。当他站在父亲身边，看着红发的使女同马大谈笑风生，眉眼之间尽是活泼灵动，盖勒特几乎以为这是他臆想出来的场景。而当自己和父亲的身影暴露，他们那点单薄的雀跃立即蒸发在空气中，只剩填满厨房的尴尬。

盖勒特决定，今晚无论如何都要去见一见奥芙格林。哪怕是横眉冷对，也好过谨小慎微。

然而他来到房间门口时，正撞见凯伦一把将奥芙格林推回房间。使女没有披外袍，甚至没有穿上鞋子，他闪进那间寒酸的卧房，看上去苍白而狼狈。在凯伦也进入房间后，木门重重合起，盖勒特只能走近去听。

“这是你第几次潜入我丈夫的房间？”凯伦质问道。

“不，我……”阿不思喃喃反驳，但最终没有否认。盖勒特几乎能想象红发使女饱受折磨的神情，就和每次面对他时一样。他很想替奥芙格林狡辩说你明明并没有看到，可他想起凯伦晚饭时异常的神情，瞬间明白这是一场按捺已久的发难。

“通用代价券也是他给你的？”

“……是的。”

“你用它们买了些什么？糖？”

“……是的。”

“哈哈、哈哈哈……”凯伦突然发疯般地狂笑，“真有趣！我们家好不容易得到一个使女，我费尽心力看护他，我的丈夫却在背地里纵容他，而他自己还故意残害身体，——你是不是想让我的孩子生下来就是畸形儿？！”

“不，不是的！”阿不思终于理直气壮地否认了一次，“夫人，我很抱歉……”

紧接着是“哐啷”一声，不知道是什么东西被掼在地上。“……我还不想这么早就放弃你。”半晌，凯伦的声音恢复了平静，尽管其中的颤抖依然分明，“这记耳光，就是对你这段日子的劣行的唯一惩罚。但你生完孩子后，一分钟都不能在这个家里多待，立即拎着东西给我滚出去！听到了吗？别以为你有怀孕的本事，就能取代我的地位！”

“……夫人，”盖勒特听到，奥芙格林的声音也燃起了怒火，“容我说句实话，既然您不愿与我同处一室，不如重新申请一个使女。如若我真的有了孩子，至少还要在这个家里待上十个月时间，恐怕更会令您不快！还有，您误会的事情是，大主教只是无聊，请我陪他下过几次国际象棋。我从未想过取代您，因为我知道自己是什么身份，有什么作用，您也同样清楚，所以更不必把我视作假想敌！就连您妒忌的我的能力，也不是我真心所愿，我只是不得不用它来换取自由！”

一阵令人窒息的寂静。

“自由是吗？”许久，凯伦才开口冷笑道，“我给你！只要你老老实实地让我的孩子在你肚子里待上十个月，等他出生后，我立即让你走！不过到时候，是把你送给下一家，还是回红色感化中心，还是有哪个走运的卫士立了大功得到你，我可就不能保证了。”渐渐地，她的语调释出刻毒的快意，“你不是想要自由吗？那你就赌一赌，生到第几个孩子的时候才能成为一位夫人吧！”

盖勒特听不下去，想打断他们的对话，门却被先一步打开了。凯伦怒气冲冲地奔出房间，甚至没留意到站在一旁的继子。而阿不思也迟迟没有出来关门，盖勒特放轻脚步走入房间，发现他脸颊红肿，额头泛起一片青紫，赤脚站在纹路杂乱的木地板上。

“你这是第几次挂彩了？”他微微俯下身打量阿不思额角的淤青，语含怜惜。

阿不思撇过头，一句话都不想多说。盖勒特看着他含嗔薄怒的生动神情，下午那点郁闷在不知不觉间烟消云散。“别理那个疯女人。”他低声劝慰道，“不过，我也有个问题想问问你。”

阿不思闻言转过头来，一张脸在月光下更显得惨不忍睹。“你也知道外面的人都过着什么样的日子。起码在这里，你能享受这个国家最富足的一种生活，不是每个人都有这样的能力，有资格被赋予这样的特权。你为什么会这么抗拒所有这一切？”盖勒特说。

阿不思吃惊地睁大眼，仿佛听见了最荒唐的玩笑，但盖勒特的神情却极为认真，认真到像是在等待为他启蒙的老师给出他人生中最重要的答案。

良久，他终于轻启双唇，扯出一缕极淡薄的苦笑：“我从未感到过如此深重的悲哀。为我，为你，为这个国家里自称幸福的所有人。”

“他真是这么问的你？”

去采购的路上，波西听到阿不思复述盖勒特的话，吃惊地站住脚。他突兀的举动立即被巡街的卫士留意到，端着枪走过来查问。

“快走。”阿不思低下头，让白色双翼头巾遮住自己不自然的表情。当卫士的盘问结束，他连忙扯住波西的袍摆，带他恢复了正常的步伐。

“……他确实是这样说的。”到了两队卫士中间的区域，阿不思才敢小声回答，“我听见这句话的时候，反应和你一样。有一瞬间我甚至猜测，他是不是没有过过从前那样的日子？可他只比你我小了两三岁，和我们是同时代的人。那晚他走以后，我难过得躺在被子里，忍不住流泪……我曾经以为他也是这一切的祸首，但到了那一刻我才知道，他甚至比现在的我还要可怜。”

“这个世界里的人，不是怪胎就是疯子。”波西鄙夷地说，随后又叹了口气，“老实说，虽然才在这里待了不到三个月，我已经有点绝望了。”

“我们一定要坚持住。”阿不思轻声道，“要相信，一切的一切都会好起来的。”

波西正想说话，街道上突然响起刺耳的警铃。那急促的铃声促使波西和阿不思对视一眼，不约而同地更换了行走的方向，踏上前往另一个街区的路。其他上街的使女也随着他们的步伐向规定地点走去，而街道两侧的房屋里还在源源不断地走出更多头戴白巾、身披红袍的使女，加入到这个庞大而寂静的队伍中。

“又怎么了？”波西压低声音问。

“我也不知道。先跟着他们去看看吧。”阿不思皱起眉回答。

这样的警笛在他们的使女生涯中只出现过三次。第一次是在红色感化中心，委员会要处决一个盗窃主教财物的使女，他们被带去观看绞刑。第二次是一个逃跑被抓回的使女接受惩罚，比前一位幸运一丁点的是，这名逃跑的使女没有被处死，他跪在场地中央接受唾弃和鞭打之后，又被送回红色感化中心严严实实地看管起来，等嬷嬷认为他已经被调教得听话、可以接受为主教诞育儿女的光荣任务时，自会把他送到有需求的家庭里。

阿不思还记得，那是一个黑发黑眼、长得十分标致的男孩子。在出逃之前，他眼中始终闪动着倔强明亮的光芒，而在被抓回来、接受一系列惨无人道的训导之后，他已经变成了窝在墙角的一把破扫帚，憔悴木然又死气沉沉。他不喜欢被称为使女，因为这个没少挨嬷嬷的电击。——在基列国，没有什么男女Omega之分，只有能生孩子和不能生孩子的人。不论第二性征是什么，有生育能力的人只会被叫做使女。对这个称呼的徒劳抗拒，曾是那个男孩捍卫尊严的一种方式。

“我这心一直在砰砰乱跳。”波西嘟哝道，“真不想去这种场合。无论是看他们打人还是亲自上去打人，我都受不了。”

阿不思沉默着，拽了拽好友的袖子。眼看着快走到那片教堂前的空地了，波西也识相地住嘴，收敛面上的不屑之色，规规矩矩地站到属于他的位置上。阿不思站在他旁边，在多洛雷斯嬷嬷站到高台正中之前，最后向波西投去安慰的一瞥。

“今天把你们聚集在这里，是要让你们见一个卑劣小人。”多洛雷斯嬷嬷说话还是那样的中气十足，手中的长鞭拖在地上，“这个人意图蒙骗你们的同伴，诱拐使女随他离开我们的国家！谢主明察，他的渎神之举被天眼及时发现，你们的同伴也从蒙昧中清醒过来。” 

两名卫士拖着一个被白布蒙着脸、浑身破烂的Alpha走过来。那个人的双手平举在胸前，粗麻绳勒入皮肤，十指的指甲已经残缺不全。到了场地中央，他被一脚踹在草坪上，挣扎了半天才跪正。

“这就是诱骗你们同伴的罪人。现在，主赐予你们惩罚他的权力！”多洛雷斯嬷嬷在他背上狠狠抽了一鞭，“孩子们，用你们的双手，送这个恶徒下地狱吧！”

一片片血色的身影仿佛凝固了般，大约过了十几秒，终于有人率先走出队列，破坏了规整的队形。渐渐地，整个方阵变成一个巨大的圆形，直径急遽缩短到那个犯人的肩宽。无数双手从血红的袖筒中伸出，化作碎石频繁地击打在那个Alpha的胸口和后背，不过片刻，那块蒙面的白布上已经浮现出密集的血点，Alpha的身形也委顿下去。

阿不思站在血色喷溅的圆圈外围，红色方头皮鞋生了根般地把他楔在原地，一步都迈不出去。他被汹涌的人群反向推远，藏在袖筒里的手剧烈地抖动着，无论如何也握不成拳。毕竟那是个无辜的生命，也许那名使女还是他曾经的爱人！他是救死扶伤的医者，不是刽子手更不是什么执行官！当他宣读《希波克拉底誓词》、接诊第一个病人的时候，就绝不允许自己轻视生命，更罔论践踏生命！从前的几次集会只需要他围观，可这次却要每个使女亲自动手，完全是在变相检验这些生育机器对现行制度的真正态度，逼他们用行动对基列国表示真心的拥戴！

波西满是厌恶地注视着那群无头苍蝇，几乎贴到了阿不思身上，清晰地感受到好友的战栗和颤抖。“你还好吗？”他扶住阿不思的胳膊，“要不别再看了。”

他们俩互相攥着双手，丝毫没有注意到，自己所站的位置已经离那个活人做成的肉碾越来越远。茵茵草坪上还有零星几点静止的血红，除了他们，都是怀有身孕、不方便行动的使女。那些捧着肚子冷眼旁观的人注意到这两个异类，已经开始议论起来。

“这种时候，我突然特别希望自己是个大着肚子的珍稀动物，这样就不用站在这里良心不安了。”波西低声道，用力拍了拍阿不思的肩膀，“挺住，哥们儿。”

尖叫、怒吼、咆哮织成一张纵贯天地的网，压得其中所有人都喘不过气。过了大概有几个世纪，喧闹终于平息下来，而那个肩背宽阔的Alpha已经变成了一滩肉泥。

阿不思脸色雪白，细密的汗珠从他额角淌落到下颌，又顺着脖颈流入早已湿透的领口。亲眼目睹这样一场原始而凶蛮的杀戮，他所剩无几的精神力更是被抽得精光，维持站立只是出于本能。  
那些冷静下来的使女纷纷整理衣袍，重新组成整齐的队伍。波西便也松开阿不思，站回原来的位置。就在多洛雷斯嬷嬷要下令解散的时候，一个挺着肚子的使女突然伸手指向阿不思和波西，大声道：“愿主明察，刚刚，他们两个人没有动手！”

行刑时，所有能行动的人的注意力都在犯人身上，连多洛雷斯嬷嬷也没有留意被人群挡住的阿不思和波西。被她这么一说，现场所有人的目光都聚集在他们二人身上，那些面露犹豫的怀孕使女也不再沉默，扶着腰加入指认的行列中。

“奥芙格林，奥芙戈夫曼，你们刚才为什么没有行动？”多洛雷斯嬷嬷的长鞭扬起，然而这次鞭梢朝向了阿不思和波西。

“多洛雷斯嬷嬷，我们只是、只是……”阿不思情急之下竟想不出什么像样的理由来为自己辩解，毕竟任何一个正常人都不会下得了这样的毒手！

噬人的寂静向他们袭来，空气中无形的压力险些将站在目光中心的人压垮。阿不思终于鼓起勇气，仰起头：“因为我觉得不该——”

“因为我在拉着奥芙格林！”波西突然大声叫道，掩盖了阿不思那句没说完的辩驳。

“你为什么要拉住他？”

“因为、因为人多，太挤了……”波西拼命寻找理由，“万一他怀孕了，出什么意外怎么办？”

“撒谎！”那个首先站出来指认他们的使女上前一步，恶狠狠地说，“嬷嬷，他嘲弄我们，说我们怀孕是为了逃避责任，说我们是‘珍稀动物’！他们只是不想去惩罚那个人！”

“你胡说！”波西的声音也冷厉下来，“我是拦着奥芙格林了，因为我不想干这事，挨罚也要找个人来垫背！但既然已经被发现了，那就随你们的便吧！”

“不，多洛雷斯嬷嬷，刚刚是我不舒服，奥芙戈夫曼只是为了防止我倒下！……”阿不思扑到波西身前，试图阻止那两个前来拖走他的卫士。

“你怀孕了吗？”

阿不思哽住。“我想，应该……”他想说没有，但看到近在咫尺、满脸坚定的波西，又改了口，“我不知道……”

“找人给他检查一下。”多洛雷斯嬷嬷朝阿不思扬了扬下巴，又挥手让卫士把波西拖走。两个人被扯向完全不同的方向，阿不思拼尽全力向波西伸出手去，最终却只握住了一小把松散湿润的空气。

医疗车开到格林德沃公馆门口，让家中的马大和卫士都吃了一惊。连凯伦都亲自从客厅走到门廊，看着阿不思爬下通体雪白的医疗车，被医生搀扶着，跌跌撞撞地向房内走去。

“他这是——？”凯伦心念电转，眼睛瞬间就亮起来，“医生，他是不是怀孕了？”

“很遗憾，夫人，主尚未赐福于你。但我相信那一天很快就会到来。”那医生十分为难地说。

“……愿主开恩赐予。”凯伦的脸色立即冷下去，象征性地朝医生点点头，看都不看阿不思就坐回客厅沙发上，摆出一副懒得说话的冷漠姿态。

阿不思不记得自己是怎么回到卧室的。他没有躺下，也没有坐到木质高背椅子上，而是直接席地而坐，把身体塞到墙面之间的夹角中。伊利亚给他送晚饭时，发现他眼中的神采干涸殆尽，活像个失去知觉的盲人。

“我的老天，你又怎么了？”她那双粗粝的大手用力摇动他的肩膀，又使劲搓弄他的双颊，“奥芙格林，你能听见我说话吗？”

“伊利亚。伊利亚。”阿不思突然剧烈地颤抖起来，他裹紧身上那件在夏日里显得过于厚实的红色外袍，眼中蓦地燃起充满希冀的光，“……你有没有什么办法，能帮我打听一个人？”

伊利亚被他神经质的表现惊住，咬住唇挣扎了许久，才说：“我只是个马大，恐怕做不了你要求的事。”

那双蓝眼睛再度变成一汪死水。“记得吃饭。”伊利亚叹了口气，放下盛着晚餐的托盘就出去了。

阿不思抱着双膝，无声无息地坐在角落，身上的夕阳渐渐变成月光，他却浑然不觉。晚餐早已凉透了，干酪和面包硬得像石块，牛奶在杯沿留下一圈顽固的印记。他直愣愣地看着那盘食物，却根本不知道它们是用来做什么的。

盖勒特推门而入的时候，被墙角那个面目凹陷、神色惨然的人吓了一大跳。“你天天抱怨我神出鬼没，这次我可被你惊到了。”他笑道，撩起漆黑的袍摆蹲在阿不思身前，“——你也被吓坏了吗？文达对我说，下午是医疗车送你回来的。”

“主教……大人，”阿不思艰难地转动眼珠与他对视，急迫的心情使他无暇顾及那些繁文缛节，直接握住了盖勒特的手腕，“我能不能请求你，帮我打听一个叫做奥芙戈夫曼的使女？我想知道他现在在哪里。”

盖勒特本来微微前倾的身体恢复了笔直的蹲姿。“哦。”他冷淡地说，“就是那个每周和你结伴出去采购、在今天下午拉着你不放的人？”

“他是我的朋友。”阿不思绝望地贴近他，宛如溺水之人抓住一块浮木，“我祈求您。”

然而他越是放低姿态，盖勒特眉宇间的阴沉便越浓。“我还从没见你这样做小伏低过。这个奥芙戈夫曼对你来说，很重要？”

“是的，他是我很重要的朋友。”阿不思颤声重复道，他僵冷的指尖攀住盖勒特温热的缎袍表面，甚至将它扯出了褶皱。“主教大人，我只想知道，他还活着吗？”

那双夜夜出现在他梦中的蓝眼睛，如今正为了另一个人流露出凄婉欲绝的神色。盖勒特怫然抽开手，让阿不思扑了个空。“很遗憾，我没有那么大的本事，不能帮你这个忙。”他硬邦邦地说，“我连自己姑婆的下落都查不到，更不用说被天使军带走的使女。你若真的想知道，不如下次集会时直接去问那个嬷嬷。”

唯一的希望被生生掐灭，阿不思突然暴起，一把挥开还保持着蹲姿的盖勒特，直接把他推倒在地板上。“魔鬼、魔鬼——你们都是疯子！”他哽咽着，一声带着哭腔的怒喝炸裂在空气里，“人间地狱……”

盖勒特跃起的身躯被定在半空中，愣了几秒才爬起来。“——你要找你的姑婆，是因为你在担忧她、想知道她的安危，对吗？”月光下，阿不思满脸晶莹，白色双翼头巾早已松了，露出他蓬乱的长发，“那你怎么就不能理解，我对朋友的挂念和担心？难道你从没有朋友？！”

“对。我就是从来没有朋友。”盖勒特咬紧牙关，冷笑道，“所以我无法理解，你为什么会因为那个人而发狂！”

阿不思抬手，挫败地捂住双眼。事到如今他已经无力再组织语言，只觉得连呼吸都困难，胸口剧烈地起伏着，许久才道：“……好，那请你也找个理由，把我送回红色感化中心去！不，让我去隔离营吧，除了这里，哪里都可以！我实在不想再做一个使女了……”

“我不会做这种多余的事情。”盖勒特一口截断了他的话，“何况你没有犯错，我也找不到理由。”

“为什么……？”阿不思倚靠在墙上，气息紊乱，只剩一双眼睛还在眨动。

盖勒特看着他马上要合起的双眼，只觉自己的一颗心在无底地缝中飞速跌落。在他小时候，乌拉诺斯曾经带他去森林中捕猎，他们开枪捉到一头母鹿，它被打穿腹腔，鲜血流了满地，一双眼睛也是像这样半闭着，明明离死只差一口气，却迟迟不愿闭眼，澄澈眼瞳中蓄满泪水。乌拉诺斯把它的身子翻过来，才发现这母鹿腹部鼓胀，应是在为未能出世的幼鹿而伤心。后来盖勒特总是梦见它，因为它濒死的神情和他母亲临终前一模一样。

时隔十几年，那头母鹿的眼神、他母亲临死前的眼神，又出现在奥芙格林的脸上。不知是因为愤怒还是恐惧，盖勒特的身体也开始发抖。他一把攥住红发使女的手腕，把那具孱弱细瘦的身躯拉向自己，粗重呼吸喷在他苍白起栗的肌肤表面。

“无论如何，我都不会放你离开这个家的。”盖勒特逼视着阿不思涣散无神的双眼，厉声说道，“就算你真的生了和我血脉相连的孽种，我也不会赶你走！别问我缘由，这世上原本就有许多事无理可讲，你若非要怨恨，就去怪上帝为你选择了格林德沃这个姓氏吧！”


	4. 困境

阿不思在绝望中等待了一个星期。新的采购日如期到来，他三步并作两步地奔到街口，却发现那里站着全然陌生的红色身影——不需要走到近前，阿不思就知道那不是波西，新“伙伴”低头的幅度更深些，一眼便能看到白色双翼头巾的顶部，而且个子也比波西矮许多。他不说话，那人便也不动，两人就这样僵持着，任由路边卫士的眼神粘在他们身上。

“……祈神保佑生养。”沉默良久，阿不思还是主动开了口。

“愿主开恩赐予。”那人几乎是毫不犹豫地回答，“我是奥芙戈夫曼。”

随着他的这句自我介绍，阿不思的心也沉入地底。来人还是奥夫戈夫曼，但却不是波西了。虽然白色双翼头巾阻隔了绝大部分阳光，他的眼睛还是酸涩难耐，有水珠扑簌簌地划过面颊，阿不思强迫自己不许再想那个情理之中但无比残酷的结果。

“我是奥芙格林。”阿不思顿了顿，“……或许，您知道上一位奥芙戈夫曼的下落？我的意思是，戈夫曼大主教家之前的那位使女——”

那人停下脚步，默不作声地横了阿不思一眼。仿佛被冰锥捅入胸口，阿不思浑身一凛，咽下了后半个问题。“愿主宽恕你，奥芙格林。”那把缓慢冰冷而不带一丝感情的声音反复切割着阿不思的心脏，“我只会为你缄口这一次。”

黄澄澄金灿灿的糖果、五颜六色的汽水、洒满巧克力碎屑的冰淇淋……他们爱吃的零食依然像往常那样摆在柜台上，可是没有人会再和他一起大快朵颐了。阿不思捏紧兜中的代价券，直到那上面的油墨被汗水印在他掌心。他茫然无措地被市场中的人推来搡去，还是那位新的奥夫戈夫曼拉了他一把，才把他接出那片由经济太太、马大和卫士组成的人潮。

自从凯伦教训过他后，阿不思已经很久不再去乌拉诺斯的书房。即使文达使出各种招数，甚至乌拉诺斯本人站在阿不思房间门口，他都不为所动——既然凯伦已经知道乌拉诺斯的心思，那么他这样的表现反而能证明自己的清白。主教徘徊在使女门前，只会让夫人面上无光，但如果阿不思开了门，那一切罪过都要他来承担了。

然而这一晚，阿不思主动接下了乌拉诺斯的邀约。文达甚至还没说出来意，他便利索地脱掉鞋子，解下头巾和外袍，轻手轻脚向书房走去。文达有一瞬微微睁大了眼睛，然而那双漂亮的瞳仁转了几转，就明白了阿不思如此反常的原因。她没再跟上他，情不自禁地流露出一丝无奈和叹息。

“你终于肯来了？”乌拉诺斯拾起一枚棋子，向阿不思抬抬手，示意他赶快坐下。

阿不思默然，用被乌拉诺斯反复训练过的姿势，完美无瑕地在棋盘上落下一子。

乌拉诺斯却停了下来。他站起身，手指缠绕着阿不思凌乱而浓密的长发，享受那温软松散的触感。被他触碰的瞬间，阿不思猛然一颤，但没有躲开。“……我能拜托您一件事吗？”他哑声问。  
“说说看。”乌拉诺斯的手指已经盘旋在他颊边，粗粝肌肤刮过他的耳廓，让阿不思一阵一阵地发抖。

“我有一个朋友在上周集会的时候被带走了。他是为了我才受惩罚的，能不能请您打听一下，戈夫曼大主教家的上一位使女现在究竟在哪里……？”说到最后，阿不思忍不住抬起头，明亮深湛的蓝眼睛望向乌拉诺斯积聚着阴云的眉宇。

这可真是个美到虚伪的Omega。乌拉诺斯用目光舔舐他细嫩如白瓷的面颊，突然指尖发力，扯住那丛柔软光艳的红发，直接把他从椅子上拖起来。“你是为了这个才来的？”

“……”阿不思沉默。乌拉诺斯缓缓卸了力道，帮他理好被抓乱的长发。“你走吧。”他像是从未与阿不思有过任何温存般，疏远而冷淡地说。

阿不思惶然起立，虽然身体作出反应，却依然不愿相信乌拉诺斯的回话。“主教大人？”他试探地问，鼓起勇气靠近乌拉诺斯，“我并不是只是因为有求于您才来到这里！我很乐意陪您下棋，只要不是以……情人的身份，所以希望您能考虑我的请求，就当是……就当是对我的怜悯和对基列国宝贵资源的爱护！”不管最后这句话有多么难以启齿，为了生死不明的波西，阿不思还是抛掉在现下毫无用处的自尊，朗声把它说出来了。

乌拉诺斯向后退了几步，与面前的红发使女拉开距离。他第一次从只会拒绝他的奥芙格林口中听到了请求，非但不开心，反而感到刺痛和沮丧。恐怕奥芙格林并不知道，这个请求已经让他自己变得一文不值。对于乌拉诺斯来说，奥芙格林和那些主教家中的使女不同，不仅是个会说话的生育机器，还是个与亡妻极其神似的影子，他在他身上倾注了无数希冀和旧日的幻梦，他珍惜他、爱护他，期待有一天奥芙格林能真正弥补他生命中的遗憾。从前那些欲擒故纵无伤大雅的拒绝只会让他想把这枚宝贝攥得更紧，但现在奥芙格林为了旁人违心地依附他，任由他处置和对待，乌拉诺斯突然觉得索然无味了。

“我会考虑你所说的事情，但现在我想一个人待着。”他冷冰冰地说。

那双顾盼生辉的蓝眼睛变得枯涩而沉滞。红发使女瑟缩着抱紧了双肩，逃也似地冲出了那间金碧辉煌的书房。乌拉诺斯猜测，奥芙格林再也不会主动来了，但他并不感到可惜。“奥罗拉，你看见刚刚那个孩子了吗？”他抚着书桌上那枚嵌满宝石的相框，对框中的美貌少妇喃喃自语。“我之前真的以为，他能替你陪在我身边。但我错了，这世上从来就没有人能成为你，从开始到结束都不让我有丝毫的烦心。”

阿不思浑浑噩噩地走回房间，明明只有很短的路程，他却像在沙漠中跋涉，走到门前时险些一头撞进去。乌拉诺斯的意思已经再明确不过，他绝不会帮自己这个微不足道的小忙——哪怕对他来说，打听一个使女的下落所付出的成本远远小于送出一张通用代价券，可只要是他不想做的，没有人能让他行举手之劳。

阿不思觉得自己太天真了，活该被格林德沃父子轮流羞辱。从前他总是对这个疯狂扭曲的世界抱有最后的希望，然而无数事实都告诉他，在这里待着的人全都被环境同化，到最后发疯的只会是像他一样的正常人。他曾经想通过忍耐来换取自由，但他已经意识到不管他做什么，无论是主教还是夫人都不会对他大发慈悲。

现在，生存等同于毁灭。但如果真的就此离开，恐怕会给国境线对面的弟妹留下绵延一生的伤痛。阿不思躺在床上辗转反侧，人在绝望到极处时，总会出现幻觉。他曾经治愈的病人们一一前来感谢他，安娜伏在他膝头缠着他讲故事，阿不冷哼着给他煎羊排……还有神采飞扬的波西，坐在在红色感化中心的地下室里对他挤眉弄眼……

老旧的木质床板默默承受着抽泣房客的阵阵痉挛。到天亮时，阿不思脑海中的轰鸣终于停止，他双手撑住身体坐起来，眼前白光乱闪，好一会儿才凝聚出墙面的真实色彩。

“从前你为什么会寄望于他们的怜悯之心呢？现在你又有什么必要觉得失望和痛苦呢？自由从来都不是一种恩赐，更不会是居高临下的施舍。阿不思·邓布利多，现在你终于完全清醒过来了。”

当每一天都按照完全相同的流程来过，时间的流逝就会变得极其迅速。自从波西失踪后，阿不思的生活里就没有了任何值得期待的事情，唯一的希冀又渺远得不知能否在今生实现。他像一台设定严密又毫无意义的机器，按天、按周、按月地虚耗生命。他严格遵循伊利亚的采购清单，恭敬地回答凯伦的每一个问题，面对偶尔寻衅的盖勒特也表现得十分平静。

乌拉诺斯已经不再那样频繁地邀请阿不思去下棋。似乎是对这个使女真正地失望了，他选择退到更远些的地方，只把他当作一个会呼吸的摆件，而不是预备的妻子。阿不思便更加明白，他拜托乌拉诺斯的事情根本不会有回音。格林德沃家族的人似乎都只以自己的爱憎为中心，上到乌拉诺斯下到盖勒特，永远都把莫名的情绪施加给无辜的人，却不愿意让自己做出一丁点改变。阿不思看透这一点之后，在和他们相处时逐渐摒除了从前的心性，也学着把他们当作地位尊崇却无理也无用的雕像来看待，不再浪费自己半丝情感——哪怕是完全负面的愤怒和悲哀。

授精仪式成为他平静如死水的生活中唯一的波澜。若没有这个仪式，阿不思几乎忘了自己是使女而不是马大，因为他现在做的事情和伊利亚、米歇尔等人没有任何区别。不过令他庆幸又有些不安的是，五次仪式后，他的身体都毫无反应。凯伦已经想尽了办法，让他架高双腿一直躺着、给他吃各种据说有奇效的保健品、请家庭医生一周三次地为他诊断，也没能让胚胎留在使女的肚子里。她不敢怀疑和怨怼乌拉诺斯，于是把所有的无名火都撒在阿不思身上。

“奥芙格林，这周末你随我去趟医院。”她在客厅里不耐烦地踱步，围着阿不思团团转，“我倒要看看你到底有什么毛病！如果家庭医生诊不出来，就让那些乱七八糟的射线来找出答案吧。”  
“好的，夫人。”阿不思不假思索地回答。

“别给我来这套！”凯伦突然一脚踹在阿不思身前的椅子上，那把高背椅直接翻倒过来，重重砸在他肩头，“你以为我不知道你脑子里在想什么？你就是故意的！你知不知道你这样做不会有任何好处？”

“是的，夫人。”阿不思已经对这种场面习以为常。

“我真怀疑是我们家捐赠的公用资金还不够多，不然委员会为什么要分给我们一个这样不堪的使女！动不动就闹自杀、勾引家里的大主教，就差用精液注满你的子宫了，却什么都生不出来！”在人前打扮精致举止优雅的夫人，此刻对着阿不思歇斯底里，长指甲险些抓破他的脸。

伊利亚站在一边搅着双手，为难地想要出言阻止，却被凯伦连珠炮般的厉喝顶了回去。“你给我闭嘴，别以为我不知道你的心向着谁！自从这个小娼妇来到我们家，从乌拉诺斯到盖勒特再到你，全都中了他的毒！如果不是使女紧缺，委员会不愿在还未到期的时候派新人来替换，我才不会忍耐他这么长时间！”

“看着这个家被你搅得四分五裂，你的内心一定很得意吧。”凯伦蹲下身，揪住阿不思紧缩的下颌，逼他直视她因忌恨而扭曲的脸庞。“我付出了无数努力，花费了最宝贵的青春，才有今天的……你究竟凭什么？！”

“夫人，大主教并不喜欢我……”阿不思艰难地辩解。

“啪”，凯伦扬手就是一记掌掴，伊利亚撇过头，不忍心再看。“我让你说话了吗？”她咬牙切齿地喝问道，“我当然知道他不喜欢你……他不喜欢任何人，除了那个死得拖泥带水的鬼魂！可是谁让你长着这样一张脸，明明没有任何地方与她相似，但你在这个家里待着，就好像她还活生生地站在这里！该死的……”她恨极了，抬手又想打他，阿不思本能地偏过脸，那阵掌风却迟迟没有落下来。

“够了。”被外派出访却提前归家的年轻主教依然穿着外袍，手中还提着公文包。盖勒特用空余的那只手把凯伦从地上拽起来，掼到一旁的沙发里，“你除了骂人，就没有别的本事了吗？身为夫人该怎么教导使女，需要我请个嬷嬷来家里，专门示范给你看吗？”

阿不思惊愕地抬头，发现那双阔别半月的眼眸里除了惯常的冷漠，还多了一点模糊不清的光，从他这个角度看去，竟像是愤慨和不知所起的怜惜。

“所以你现在是在为他出头吗？！”凯伦从沙发上爬起来，尖叫道。

“是的。”盖勒特倨傲地回答。

阿不思觉得自己出现了幻听。他睁大眼睛望向盖勒特挡在他身前的背影，失神地伸出手去。而盖勒特似乎感应到了阿不思的动作，转身托住他的手臂，将他从地上扶起来。“她失心疯了，你不必理睬。”

他挽着阿不思的肩膀帮他站直，又厉声对凯伦道：“我真诚地建议你，如果你还想保有基本的体面，像方才那样的话不要说第二次，否则传扬出去，无论是格林德沃家族还是我父亲，都绝对容不下你！——有空对着无辜的人发疯，不如请个医生来给我父亲检查检查，是不是他哪里有毛病！”

“你……！”凯伦目眦欲裂，却像被绑住了般，一动不动地瘫在沙发上，目送那对格外刺眼的背影远去。伊利亚呆在当地，愣了许久才大着胆子来搀扶凯伦：“夫人，您还好吗？”

“……是他疯了，还是我疯了？”凯伦一把抓住伊利亚的头巾，喃喃问。

回答她的是满室死寂。

阿不思被盖勒特领回房间，把手从他干燥而温暖的掌心抽出，这才感觉到自己浑身冰凉，不知是因为屈辱还是过于震惊。“你还是盖勒特·格林德沃吗？”时隔多日，他终于又微笑起来，曾经鲜活灵动的笑颜此刻却饱含苦涩和犹疑。

“我是。”盖勒特直直看向阿不思闪烁的双眼，冰蓝色的眼瞳冷锐而坚定。

“你怎么……”阿不思想问你怎么突然转了性子，又怕刺伤盖勒特，话到嘴边并没有说出口。

“因为我发现，我们彼此存在误会。”盖勒特一瞬不瞬地盯着阿不思，经历了持续半月的奔波，他肉眼可见地消瘦了些许，室内的昏暗光线把他棱角分明的面容变得柔和，却没能减损他全身上下那股摄人的戾气。

阿不思向后退了一步。“我不明白。”

“我不放你走并不是因为讨厌你，比起旁人，我更愿意让你留下来。我不帮你找之前那个奥芙戈夫曼，也不是因为讨厌你，而是因为我觉得你对他的下场心知肚明。”盖勒特的语调没有丝毫迟疑。

“……也许吧。”阿不思苦笑道，“但我不想凭猜测度日。”

“如果你让我高兴，我会试着帮你这个忙。”金发Alpha狡黠地一笑。换了从前，阿不思绝对不会纵容他这样轻浮地戏弄自己，但在今天他却无心再计较，因为他现在已经明白，盖勒特和乌拉诺斯终究是不同的。

“好吧，我怎么做才能让你高兴呢？”阿不思最终还是屈服了。

“我要求你，像对待奥夫戈夫曼和伊利亚那样对待我。”盖勒特提出了一个听上去十分荒诞的要求，阿不思想笑，却被他眉宇间的认真打动，听他继续说下去，“永远不要在我面前隐藏真实的情绪，永远不要对我撒谎。如果你遇到了麻烦或者当我们出现意见分歧，你随时都可以和我解释你的想法，但不许用诘责和怪罪的口吻。你能做到吗？”

阿不思凝视着面前那张神情郑重而执拗的英俊脸庞，久久没有言语。就在盖勒特等得失去耐心，双手攀上他肩头的时候，阿不思突然挣脱了那双结实有力的臂膀，上前一步，鼻尖抵住盖勒特的下颌。

“想要我对你保持坦诚，恐怕你要先认识真正的我。”红发使女昂起头，一字一顿地说道，“从现在开始，不要再叫我‘奥芙格林’。我的名字是，阿不思·邓布利多。”

“那我叫你阿不思好了。在没人的时候，我也允许你叫我的名字。”盖勒特愣了半晌，突然大笑起来，“就现在，让我们来试一试。”

“阿不思。”

“……”

“初次见面，我是盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“……你好，盖勒特。”

“我还是想知道，你为什么突然变得这么友好，……盖勒特。”金发Alpha的温热呼吸就贴在他耳侧，但今晚阿不思并没有再推开他，或者自己主动向后撤。

盖勒特看着那双警醒而明亮的蓝眼睛，动了动唇却没有立即回答。在他出差之前，因为阿不思对他刻意的躲避和无视，他们已经有很长一段时间没有心平气和地说过话。他曾试着放缓态度，但好不容易说服自己才攒下的一点温和语气，在撞上对方疏远冰冷的神色时，还是会化作满腔怒火，让正常对话变得更加困难。

每天送完乌拉诺斯转而送盖勒特去办公室的文达，就这样被他选中，成为了那个不得不听他絮絮叨叨的人。“你知道奥芙格林有多么让人恼火吗。”他拧着眉头，坚硬的牙齿互相摩擦，“我从来没有这样耐心地对待过一个人，也从没有受过这样多的冷漠和奚落。”

“那您可以不理他。”文达注视着开阔无人的道路，并未回头。

“那我们就永远都不会再说话了！”盖勒特烦躁地抓了抓头发，“——他比我前半辈子遇到的所有麻烦加起来还要难搞。为什么别人家的使女都对主教毕恭毕敬，我们家的这位却宁可去隔离营，也不肯对我说几句软话？”

“容我提醒您，奥芙格林是您父亲的使女。您似乎总是忘记这一点。”

盖勒特沉默了。就在文达以为他认识到问题所在、不会再强求的时候，他却又开了腔：“我不在意他现在是谁的人。”

“所以，您是想让他属于您吗？”文达终于动容，情不自禁地回头看了一眼盖勒特。

“别这么惊讶，你明明早就发现了。”盖勒特懒洋洋地说，“我父亲已经拥有了太多东西，甚至还有让所有大主教都眼红的继承人——我。所以我不认为他还需要一个使女，你也清楚，为了让使女来到家里，凯伦在这背后下了多少工夫。”

“那也要在他办到凯伦想要的，而您也已经婚娶之后，您才能向委员会申请，让奥芙格林成为您的使女。”文达的声音里还残留着几丝波动。

“婚娶？我不是我父亲，可不想把一个家世非凡又惹人心烦的Omega放在家里。”盖勒特哂道，“我已经受够了。”

“好吧。”文达妥协道，“虽然您距离考虑这个问题还为时尚早。不过，奥芙格林应该是旧世界中最受人喜爱的那种人，无法忍受现在的境遇也是正常的事情。”

“现在的境遇？”盖勒特忍不住抬高声音，“你也知道，外面的人都在过什么样的日子，能成为使女是多少人的梦想！在别人连饭都吃不起、去医院看病因为人太多只能睡在地板上的时候，他能住在公馆里，过得和从前一样好！这有什么不可忍受的？”

文达轻叹一声，放缓了语调。“我不是说您苛待了他。您从小生长在此，可能无法理解，但我在为格林德沃家族效忠之前，也曾经过过奥芙格林所习惯的那种生活。虽然物质匮乏，环境恶劣，人人生活在困顿之中，但他们还是很快乐。”

“他们为什么会快乐？”盖勒特想不明白，连衣食无忧的自己都在阴影中长大，那些食不果腹衣不蔽体的普通人究竟有什么快乐可言。

一阵长久的沉默。半晌，在盖勒特的催促下，文达还是放弃了寻找不那么伤人的措辞，直白地回答道：“因为他们得到了所希望的爱。有了这个，很多困难就不再是困难了。”

文达身后的座椅上无声无息，但她还是坚持说下去。“如果您没有生在格林德沃家族，而是一个普通而贫穷的家庭，但是您有真正爱您的父母，有相伴长大的兄弟姐妹，做的每一件正确的事都能得到赞许，接触的每个人都饱含善意，您会不会愿意用现在的生活来交换？”

盖勒特一动不动地坐在高级轿车的后座上，手指死死抠住真皮座椅的表面。“我明白你的意思了。无论现在的生活有多富足，始终不是他想要的。”

“他和我们不一样。”文达轻声说，“所以，如果您真的想要得到他，让他在您身边展颜，就不能用现在的方式来对待他——您得知道，奥芙格林所能接受的是什么。”

盖勒特抿着唇，陷入沉思。在这次出差的路上，他格外留心观察了基列国之外的人群，他们同样形销骨立，喝着净化过的原本气味刺鼻的水，为健康的新生儿欣喜若狂。可是他们没有人穿着从头包到脚的红衣，没有人遮住自己的脸，同样是拎着公文包走进恢弘的高楼，Omega也可以趾高气昂——不必担心被抓走，被侵犯，被要求生下陌生人的孩子。无论是白皮肤，黑皮肤还是黄皮肤，Alpha，Beta还是Omega，神情中都洋溢着基列国的人们不曾拥有的明亮希冀。

婉拒了意欲派人陪同的当地外交官，盖勒特独自站在人来人往的街道上，突然很想知道，若是这样的神情出现在奥芙格林脸上，究竟会是什么模样。

“自从你来我们家，每一天都很痛苦，对吗？”盖勒特微微侧过头，问站在他面前眼带好奇的红发使女。

两个人的距离实在太近，阿不思甚至有点呼吸困难。不知道什么时候，空气中的氧气已经被Alpha信息素所取代，他怕张嘴会把盖勒特的味道吸入得太深，只好被动地点点头。

“你倒是不担心会激怒我。”盖勒特闲闲地说，把玩着阿不思肩头的姜红色卷发，放任Omega身上的清甜香气盈满自己的鼻腔。“这座公馆给人们带来的痛苦已经够多了，所以我想做点什么。”  
被强迫坐在盖勒特的臂弯里，阿不思偷偷抬头，发现金发Alpha并没有看他，而是透过没有拉帘的窗户望向黑黢黢的花园。于是他也顺着盖勒特的目光向花园中望去，白日里郁郁葱葱的草木此时却变作随风乱舞的鬼怪，让他心底发寒。阿不思想动，四周又无处容身，渐渐坐僵了身体。而盖勒特似乎感应到他的局促，低声道：“别怕。从现在起，你不是一个人了。”

阿不思·邓布利多这个名字就像一道咒语，彻底融化了两人之间的坚冰。盖勒特自从知道这个名字，几乎每句话之前都要加一句称呼，阿不思被叫得不胜其烦，忍不住抱怨道：“你再这样喊下去，我都担心你会忘了在人前该叫我什么。”

“所以我不会在人前叫你了。”盖勒特笑道，“阿不思，你真是座宝藏。”最近的夜晚，他已经利用职权潜入连接了外网的数据库，成功搜索到被强行注销的阿不思的社交账号，把他过去的生活看了个遍。阿不思不是个爱发twitter的人，ins更新的频率也很低，盖勒特只浏览了两次，就记住他发过的照片中的每一张面孔。

“阿不思，那个比你矮半头、发型像鸟窝的男人是谁？在前年的10月18日，你们单独出去喝酒了。”现在盖勒特酷爱盘问阿不思有关他过去的一切，阿不思在给他讲故事的时候，也觉得漫漫长夜变短了许多。

“如果我没猜错的话，你在说我的同学埃菲亚斯·多吉。”阿不思眯起眼睛回忆，“那天……应该是我们共同完成的论文被选入《外科学纪事》中，他很高兴，拉着我去庆祝。”

“阿不思，难道你们每年圣诞都发表一篇论文吗？我注意到他年年参加你的圣诞派对。”

“哦，拜托，我们是同学，更是好朋友！”阿不思啼笑皆非，“你看到的还只是我发出来的，事实上在上学的时候，去实验室、写作业、实习……我们几乎每天都一起度过。”

盖勒特有些不快地咬住下唇，把那张平庸到土气的脸孔在心底重重记了一笔，然后换了个话题。“你是你们家里长得最好看的人。”

“胡说。”阿不思笑起来，“你没见过我妹妹，她才是我家最美的人，一头长长的金发，眼睛像亚热带的海面。而且她只肯穿裙子，所以我有空的时候就会给她做一条。”

“阿不思，你亲自做？”盖勒特惊讶地挑眉，“服装店里不是有卖的吗？”

“是有，但太贵了。自己买了布料回去做，不仅省钱，还能制作她喜欢的款式。”阿不思坦然回答，“我妈妈还在的时候，是她做。后来她去世了，留下那台缝纫机，就是我来做了。”

提到母亲，盖勒特唇角的笑容消失了。“你母亲是什么时候去世的？那时你多大？”

“我十八岁那年，她因为交通意外去世了。”阿不思叹道，“虽然她已经陪我度过了十八年的光阴，但在离别来临时还是觉得太短暂。还好我那时候已经上了大学，能做长时间的兼职，一家人熬了几年，也算撑过来了。安娜——就是我妹妹——有两年没穿上过新裙子，我弟弟刚读高中，就闹着要辍学去打工贴补家用。”

“虽然我不太了解，但医学院的学费应该不菲，这样你还能读到博士毕业？”

“有奖学金啊。我还申请了助学贷款，家里也剩了点存款。”回忆过去，阿不思满眼都是怀念，“其实贫穷从来都不是人生的挑战，只要有人陪你度过难关。相反，迫不得已的分离才是。”他的声音逐渐低下去，“现在，我唯一能确定的就只是，他们还活着。”

“因为你，他们才能活着。”盖勒特硬邦邦地回应道，他一直不喜欢看到阿不思为他人流露出软弱和伤心的神色。

阿不思抱膝坐着，把额头抵在膝盖上。“……你说得对。他们能活着，就好了。”

“你也还活着。”

“我现在这样，还能称得上是活着吗？”阿不思不抬头，声音消散在空气里。

盖勒特僵立在他身前，只觉得怒火已经舐净了自己的理智，但他望着红发使女瑟缩的双肩，又忍住了脾气。

“你越这样想，你的生活就会越不愉快。”沉默良久，盖勒特首先道，“这里的人活得也很好，你可以试着融入这个世界。”

阿不思无力地摆摆手。“这不是我‘摆正心态’就能解决的问题。盖勒特，你还是不明白。”

“我可以去找你弟妹，想办法把他们接到你身边。”盖勒特说。

阿不思猛然抬头，大睁的蓝眼睛显出错愕和惊惶，“不，千万不要！别让他们来这里！……如果可能，我希望是我回到他们身边。”虽然极度渴望离开基列国，但他没有继续恳求盖勒特。  
盖勒特的眉心突突跳动，他想一口回绝，又不舍得破坏两人之间难得的亲近。“我做了这么多，你还是觉得很痛苦吗？”他挫败地跌坐在长椅中，“你还是想要离开吗？” 

“这和你无关，你也是受害者。”阿不思温和地说，“我不是因为你才想走的。”

“那你也不会因为我就留下来。”盖勒特冲口而出，冰蓝眼中似有厉焰燃烧。

阿不思怔住了。他不敢面对那双看上去落寞甚至夹杂着几丝绝望的眼睛，只好又低下头去。“……对不起，盖勒特。我别无选择。”

说来也怪，自从盖勒特出差回来，乌拉诺斯突然停止了那执着而不合时宜的邀请，阿不思准备了一肚子的拒绝理由，却没有一个派上用场的。聪明如他，自然能猜到这其中的关窍，于是借着给花匠送水的时机，和监工的文达搭了话。

“谢谢你。”经过她身边时，他悄声说。

美丽而干练的Alpha扭头看他，眼中却并没有多少惊讶。“不是为了你。”

阿不思默然微笑，拎着空桶退到远处。文达却主动走到他身侧，伸手接过那净重近千克的铜制水桶。她打开水龙头，一边蓄水，一边趁着水声开口道：“你知道有多少使女在暗中羡慕你吗？你知道为什么波西被带走，而你却可以安然回到这个家吗？你知道为什么大主教夫人对你不满到极点，却只能趁无人注意时才收拾你吗？”

“我知道。”阿不思艰难地吐字，“……因为我长得像大主教的原配妻子。” 

“是，也不是。”文达淡淡道，“乌拉诺斯大主教愿意怜惜你，你却不领情，他现在已经不想再像从前那样纵容你了。而盖勒特主教肯这样对待你，也不是因为在追逐母亲的影子。”

阿不思闭紧双唇，没有接话的打算。或早，或晚，哪怕变成尸体他也要离开，所以不论格林德沃父子俩的态度如何变化，对他来说都无关紧要。

“盖勒特主教的母亲在他七岁时过世，具体情形我也不是很清楚，但总而言之，对一个孩子来说，那是段相当残忍的经历，也许是这份记忆根植在他心中，所以他的一些想法和做法难免会和常人不同。”文达不疾不徐地说。

“您没必要同我解释这些。”

“我说过了，我不是为了你。”被屡次打断，文达却不恼，她凉凉地扫了眼面露尴尬之色的红发Omega，确认他的不安与自己的信息素无关。“盖勒特主教没上过学——我的意思是，他没去过学校读书，有不同的家庭教师教他各类知识和技能。也正因为这样，他很难理解正常成长的人的过往和想法。”

阿不思摇头，表示自己并不介意。“你知道的，他对你本人没有恶意，也不是故意不尊重你。”文达轻曼的声音透过水声，滑入阿不思耳中，“如果你是对他过去所做的一切怀有偏见，希望你能放下成见，耐心了解真正的他。”

阿不思无措地张了张口，刚想回答，文达却提着水桶走远了。

那晚，盖勒特一反常态地沉默，靠着床栏坐在地上，乱蓬蓬的金发遮住眼睛。阿不思已经习惯了他无时无刻的发言，真到了需要自己缓解气氛的时候，反而找不到话题。他跪坐在盖勒特对面，不用靠近对方就能闻到Alpha信息素中混杂的烈酒气息。“发生什么了吗？”

“……明明所有人都记得，却都当作不存在。”盖勒特仰起头，模糊地冷笑。

“怎么了？”阿不思直起身，挪到他旁边去坐。

“没什么。今天是我母亲的忌日。”盖勒特偏头不看阿不思，棱角分明的侧颜反射着月光，满是惨然。

阿不思一时愣住，半晌才伸出手去，轻轻拍了拍盖勒特的肩。“她现在一定在天堂，感受到了你的惦念。”

“我的惦念……”盖勒特长长地呼出一口气，讥诮地勾起唇角，“我的惦念是这世上最无用的东西。她快死的时候，我求父亲把她从疗养院接出来，我父亲却斥责我，说她离开那里反而会死。等她真的死了，他又一副捶胸顿足的样子在她遗体前痛哭，然后不到半年就娶了凯伦。我试着让所有人都记得谁才是家里的主母，换来的却只是我父亲的惩罚和凯伦虚伪的宽容。”

“大主教为什么那样做？”阿不思听得入神，情不自禁地贴近了盖勒特。

“因为欲望。”盖勒特的语调满是憎恶，“他可能到现在都不知道我母亲是为什么而死的，还以为是精神衰弱导致的不治。早在他刚认识凯伦、那女人开始疯狂追求他的时候，我母亲就知道了。她抱着我说，她给不了我父亲想要的，没资格住在这里。虽然我父亲承诺绝对不会离婚，但她觉得是自己在拖累他——开花店的普通人的女儿，怎么和国会议员的千金相比？我父亲那时昏了头，一心想结交政府官员，把手伸到国会里，连我母亲的死都没能让他清醒过来。”

“但他还是爱她的。”阿不思想起那些陪乌拉诺斯下棋的夜晚，他温存的目光和书桌上镶满宝石的相框，“可能只爱她。”

“他根本不懂我母亲是怎么想的。”盖勒特厌恶地说，“那时候凯伦甚至敢追到家里来，我母亲受不了，气急了就自残，我父亲却认为她精神出了毛病，就把她送去疗养院。结果我母亲彻底认定他不要她了，在十五年前的今天，主动结束了自己的生命。”

“可是还有你啊……”阿不思失声道，发现自己说了什么后又住了口。

“她去了疗养院后，确实有些精神失常，逐渐也不怎么记得我了。”盖勒特淡淡道，“我想念她，又恨她。如果她能再坚强一点就好了。”

“盖勒特，她作出这样的决定，并不是因为不爱你，只是生命中的痛苦超越了对你的爱。”阿不思柔声道，“我们不能要求挚爱的亲人事事以我们为先，这反而会践踏他们的人生。”

“对，她解脱了。”盖勒特阴郁地说，“可惜我却没有。”

“之前你因为我轻贱生命的行为而嘲讽我的时候，我非常恨你，还为自己的选择辩护……”阿不思直视着那双晦明变幻的冰蓝色瞳仁，温柔地笑起来，“但现在我必须承认，你是对的。盖勒特，你也要珍惜自己，因为只要我们活着，就有改变人生的机会。”

天气逐渐凉下来了。枯黄的落叶被秋风扫到街道和马路旁，人们裹紧风衣和皮衣，变得更加行色匆匆，不肯在街上停留。空旷的长街上，无论是零星的行人还是整齐排列的建筑，看上去全都灰扑扑的，不带一丝生气。唯一鲜艳的色彩就是移动的使女，他们翻飞的衣角仿佛毫无规则泼溅的血点，连卫士都不会主动去找他们的麻烦。

阿不思在外出采买时，也重新套上沉重而厚实的毛呢斗篷，与那位新的奥芙戈夫曼并肩走在寒意逼人的风中。新的奥夫戈夫曼是位严肃而冷漠的Omega，基列国最模范的使女。自从波西被他取代，阿不思在采买时就鲜少与同伴说话了。他把那些通用代价券交给文达，请她代为还给乌拉诺斯，自己则规规矩矩地拿着伊利亚发给他的食物代价券，从不多买任何一样东西。通往市场的路并不长，但这种令人窒息的沉默让每一步都变得分外艰难。

“滴——滴——滴——”刺耳的鸣笛搅碎了街道上空的寂静。阿不思与奥芙戈夫曼对视一眼，心照不宣地停下脚步，等待那辆尖啸着的鲜红色小巴停在他们身前。

这种声音，这种架势，只能说明一件事：有使女要生产了。

阿不思爬进车里，把手中的代价券掖回袖筒中，然后双手平放在膝上，目视前方坐好。还在红色感化中心的时候，他就被教导过，即使将来去了大主教家里，一旦有使女生产，那些没有怀孕的使女必须在一旁陪同，见证令人激动的时刻到来。他们要帮助调整生产者的呼吸节奏，并以此作为自己的生产练习。在与新生儿有关的一切事物上，基列国上上下下总是无比尽心。连阿不思也不得不承认，虽然红色感化中心的培训课程大多荒诞不经，但嬷嬷教给使女的生产呼吸法确实是正确的。

小巴很快就坐满了使女，向未知主教的家中疾驰而去。阿不思偷偷抬眼望了望车厢内闭紧嘴巴、满脸木然的使女们，这些人中有的已经目睹过几次生产，有的同他一样，从红色感化中心出来后，还是第一次以观众的身份进入产房。然而所有人都只有事不关己的冷漠，像履行一件无法推搪的义务般，丝毫不见关心与担忧。

小巴车停在一座气派程度与格林德沃公馆不相上下的别墅前。使女们依序下车走入门厅，脱掉并挂好自己的外衣和头巾，随着带队的人上楼。在这期间，还有许多黑色小轿车姗姗而来，打扮精致的主教夫人们也下车走到房中，不过不是去产房，而是去起居室。这个家真正的女主人正躺在另一位主教夫人的膝上，洁白睡袍一尘不染，双手拢在腹部装作用力的样子。一群身着绿衣、端着茶杯的夫人言笑晏晏地围着她，假模假式地为她鼓劲。

产房所在的走廊上弥漫着一股令人作呕的气味。汗味混杂着血腥，甚至还有一点排泄物的秽气。阿不思走到门口，突然停下了脚步。他的视力极佳，不用走到产妇身边就已经发现，那个汗流满面粗声呼吸的Omega，恰是当日站出来指认波西、把他送入地狱的人。医者的本能与无法控制的感情相触，他浑身颤抖，呆站在人群中不出声。

“奥芙格林，你哑了吗？”多洛雷斯嬷嬷在百忙之中还巡视了房间里的每个角落，对缩在墙角的阿不思非常不满，“快点，跟着你的同伴一起发出指令，帮助在床上受难的人！”

“遵命。”阿不思答应着，仍然没有上前。那临产的使女紧闭双眼，被另两个使女捉住双手，多洛雷斯嬷嬷伸平手掌，帮她推着高高隆起的肚子。即使她穿了宽松的白裙也无法掩盖腹部规律的收缩，还有腿间不断溢出的污物。

在这样的情形下，人们都短暂忘却了自己的处境，逐渐变得团结起来。“吸气——呼气——吸气——呼气——”屋内所有人都双手握拳，像狂热的球迷那样挥舞着手臂，跟随产妇用力的节奏为她传递指令。阿不思也情不自禁地加入到呼喊的队伍中，他甚至产生了一种错觉，好像这样就能帮到那个狼狈而狰狞的Omega。

“我做不到。我做不到……”一阵宫缩之后，那个被钳在床上的使女猛然睁大眼睛，撕心裂肺地叫喊起来。

多洛雷斯嬷嬷一副司空见惯的模样，她甚至没有停下推肚子的动作，敷衍地安抚道：“你可以的，你做得很好。”

那使女剧烈地挣扎着，但她的双手都被按住，只有腿在不断乱踢。搭在她下身的棉被直接被甩到床下，守在一旁的使女连忙拾起，再度为她盖好。“奥芙瑞德，请你安静，跟着指令再用力。”产妇的行动完全不顾宫缩规律，多洛雷斯嬷嬷推了半天肚子，额头也沁出汗珠。她不耐烦地训斥了被疼痛折磨得神志不清的使女，又用眼色示意两个人靠过来按住她乱动的腿。

“疼痛是正常的。听话，听话。”多洛雷斯嬷嬷放缓了语气，循着她宫缩的频率再度起了个头，“吸气——呼气——吸气——”

然而这些努力并没有让奥芙瑞德冷静下来。“啊，啊……我不行了，求求你……”因为肚子太大，她没办法靠自己变换姿势，只能徒劳地挣扎着，用手抓住枕头，试图脱离左右使女的钳制，“让我、让我休息一下。休息一下……”

恰好是宫缩的间隙，多洛雷斯嬷嬷自己也想歇口气，便允了她的请求。她擦着汗从床上退开，那两个掐着奥芙瑞德的使女便托着她的后背把她扶起来。她晃动双肩摆脱她们的搀扶，捧着腹部挣扎着挪动，却一个不留神直接跌下了床。圆鼓鼓的肚子先着地做了缓冲，这才让她的头没有直接撞在地板上。屋内的使女们被这样的意外吓呆了，一时间竟没有人再继续呼喊，全都呆若木鸡地僵立在原地。

“我的老天爷啊，你这是在干什么？”多洛雷斯嬷嬷一个激灵，扑上来扶住奥芙瑞德，把她拖回床上。“你们就这样看着吗？还不快喊‘吸气’！”

“吸、吸气……吸气！呼气！吸气！”比方才尖锐许多的呼声再度响起，旁观的使女们也汗流浃背，每双拳头都攥得死紧，像冰湖底下的石头般又僵又冷。“奥芙瑞德，你不要再乱动了！你难道想害死这孩子吗？”多洛雷斯嬷嬷找了块绢帕拭去使女脸上混成一团的泪水和汗水，“快一点，你生得够久了，又不是没力气，怎么能耽误这么长时间？”

“我不要了……我不要生了……让我死吧，送我去隔离营，直接杀了我也可以！”她哀求着，低头看着胸前那块突兀的隆起，“它不会出来了……我要被它害死了……”

阿不思起初还机械地跟着同伴们一起呼喊，然而当他亲眼见到那张曾经骄矜恶毒的脸孔一点点变得扭曲而血色全无，彻底失去了支撑站立的力量，双脚一软滑坐在地。他还记得当波西有口无心的抱怨被她听见、她捧着肚子站出来指控时的张狂，还记得波西被带走后，她志得意满地撑着腰和其他几个怀孕的使女炫耀，还记得上次采买日不小心撞见她时，她故意挺起肚子像炫耀战利品那般从他身边经过……她之前是位多么盲目而死心塌地的使女，无条件无疑问地拥护基列国灌输给她的一切，然而当最原始的疼痛在体内爆发，还是轻而易举地击碎了她所信仰的全部。  
在循环的疼痛和挣扎中，奥芙瑞德的脸色变得更加苍白了。因为产妇的不配合，多洛雷斯嬷嬷推肚子的力气逐渐增加，她一边施力一边呼喝，半是叱骂半是鼓舞：“快一点，孩子快要出来了！他出来以后，你就不会再疼了！孩子是在你肚子里，如果你不用力，我们做什么都没用！”

“剖腹。剖腹！我要剖腹……”奥芙瑞德哭喊道。再度被沉默笼罩的产房里，她把这个被埋葬的违禁字眼叫得十分响亮，多洛雷斯嬷嬷脸上阵红阵白，急怒攻心之下抓过那角给她擦汗的手巾，团成一团塞进她嘴里。“呜呜呜呜呜……”

“别再哭了，省些力气吧！“多洛雷斯嬷嬷失去了耐心，“从你当使女的第一天我就告诉过你，除非你脑死亡了，或者一切你死了孩子还活着的情况，主才会允许对你实行剖腹救子的仪式，否则所有人都会下地狱！——谁啊？”

她的肩膀被一双冰冷颤抖的手攀住了。多洛雷斯嬷嬷不耐地回头，正对上阿不思通红的眼睛。“奥芙格林，你又要干什么？”

“嬷嬷，我求您，送奥芙瑞德去医院吧，这样孩子也会很快出生。”阿不思死死抓住她的手臂，“没必要再熬下去了，已经很危险了！”

被堵住嘴、在棉被中蠕动的奥芙瑞德听到阿不思的话，含泪向他拼命点头。阿不思从她绝望的眼神中获得了力量，扑向床头柜上的座机电话，熟练地拨号，“怎么打不通……？”

“你发什么疯？”多洛雷斯嬷嬷揪住阿不思的头发，把他扯回床上，“我说过了，这是不被允许的！你若是想帮她，就坐在这喊‘吸气’和‘呼气’，让她早点把孩子生下来！”

奥芙瑞德眼泪汪汪地看着阿不思，把手塞到他手里。阿不思早已跟着落下泪来，他忘记了这个Omega是迫害波西的祸首，忘记了她安然无恙时的挑衅与冒犯，伏在她耳边柔声道：“我曾经是个医生。你听我的，先稍微忍一忍，好吗？”

奥芙瑞德紧闭着眼睛，两道泪水顺着湿漉漉的脸颊滑落。她又点头，示意阿不思为她诊断。阿不思伸手去摸她的肚子，发现整片鼓起的皮肤都硬邦邦的，像是充满气的皮球表面。不祥的预感把他勒得快要喘不过气，他强迫自己冷静下来，等待这一波宫缩结束。

“奥芙瑞德，你先放松，放松。”阿不思拨开糊在她脸上的湿发，又掀开被子看了看她身下吸血的褥垫，眉头越皱越紧。虽然宫缩结束了，奥芙瑞德的肚皮并没有变得松弛，阿不思脑中一片空白，转头对多洛雷斯嬷嬷大叫道：“叫救护车！叫救护车！她有可能是胎盘早剥，你不能再让她躺在这里了！”

多洛雷斯嬷嬷一愣，也伸手去摸了摸奥芙瑞德的肚子，宫缩绵密而有起伏。她便松了口气，冷脸斥道：“别以为找个理由吓唬我，你就能把她送进医院了！剖腹生出的孩子是不被祝福的，剖腹的使女对基列国是完全无用的！你们都给我记住了！”

“我不是撒谎，更没有吓唬您！”阿不思哀声道，“您记得吗，她刚刚摔了一跤！有可能是外伤引起的胎盘早剥，救治不及时的话，她和孩子都会没命的！求您了……”

在这种情形下，没有人能拒绝声泪俱下的陪产使女。渐渐地，“求您了”的声音连成一片，变得响亮起来。多洛雷斯嬷嬷迫于压力，也不得不妥协：“我下去和大主教、主教夫人商议一下。——你们都给我老实待在这里，不要乱走乱动！”她走出产房，不忘拿出钥匙把门锁好。

阿不思一把扯下堵住奥芙瑞德嘴巴的绢帕，抬起她逐渐发青的脸孔：“你听得到我说话吗？奥芙瑞德，奥芙瑞德，你疼得厉害吗？”

奥芙瑞德那双称得上澄澈的碧绿眼睛，此时已经浑浊得像爬满藻类的井水。“我知道，我不行了……”她攥紧阿不思的手，喘息着说，“谢谢你……我记得你。对不起，对不起……”

“不，你会好起来的，你等一下，他们就送你去医院了！”滚热的泪水从阿不思眼眶中倾泻而出，他抱住浑身冰冷剧烈发抖的产妇，试图传递给她一些坚持的力量。奥芙瑞德却猛地呕吐起来，阿不思的心沉到地底，哆嗦着去摸她仍然高高隆起的肚子，可是那里已经没什么动静了。

阿不思跌跌撞撞地爬下床，冲到房门口，却发现房门被反锁，根本不能从内打开。“伙伴们，我们把门撞开吧，如果现在去了，也许还能救奥芙瑞德的性命！”阿不思抓住几个面色犹疑的使女，“我们一起，一起……”

“啊啊啊啊啊——”床上传来的尖叫结束了他们的撕扯。“奥芙格林，你快来看！奥芙瑞德出了好多血……她、她不动了！”

随着这声呐喊，阿不思的魂魄也被抽出体外。他奋力推开那些挡在他身前的使女，掀起那床已经脏污得失去本色的棉被，脸孔在一瞬间变得雪白：方才还只有一半染血的几只褥垫，此刻完全变成了赤褐色，因为吸纳了过多血液，甚至无法维持原本的形状！与色泽妖异的下半床形成鲜明对比的是奥芙瑞德石膏般的脸颊，和她微张的干裂的唇，像是久旱未雨的盐碱地。

她的脉搏和心跳已经全都消失了。

阿不思向后退了几步，蓦然爆发出一阵绝望的大喊。他再度向紧闭的房门发起冲击，这次房门应声而开，弗瑞德大主教、主教夫人和多洛雷斯嬷嬷错愕地站在门口，面对房中哭成一团的使女和状若癫狂的阿不思，一时间竟说不出话来。

“刽子手、魔鬼！”阿不思扑上去，胡乱拍打着呆立的多洛雷斯嬷嬷，又狠狠推了震惊的大主教一把。“你们知道自己都做了些什么吗？！你们这个国家的所有人都在杀人，所有人都会下地狱……”

“啪”地一声，多洛雷斯嬷嬷上前，抡圆胳膊给了阿不思一记又响又脆的耳光，他凹陷的半边脸颊很快变得红肿。“奥芙格林，停止你的胡言乱语！没人想让奥芙瑞德死，如果没有你捣乱，孩子恐怕已经生下来了！大主教和主教夫人才是最悲伤的两个人，哪里轮得到你在这里假慈悲？！”

阿不思失魂落魄地转过脸，发现多洛雷斯嬷嬷口中“最悲伤”的两个人正皱着眉头商议下一步怎么办，上报委员会后什么时候才能获得下一个使女。房间里其他的目击者们也一动不动，眼神牢牢粘在地板上。除了他之外，再没有旁人过问床上那对一尸两命的母子的去处，也没有人和他站在一起表示愤慨和抗议。

阿不思直勾勾地盯着强作镇定的多洛雷斯嬷嬷，眼神却逐渐失去焦距。他的心脏仿佛被绞肉机碾碎了，呼吸也散乱不成形。就在多洛雷斯被看得发毛，想出声斥责阿不思的时候，那双燃烧着悲愤的蓝眼睛突然熄灭了。

“奥芙格林！”

“快醒醒！”

“要叫……救护车吗？”

阿不思栽倒在地，却没人去扶他。满屋子的使女先是朝后跳了一步，又惶然望向多洛雷斯嬷嬷。一朵令人胆寒的笑意从老妪层层叠叠的皱纹中绽出，在死亡般的寂静中，多洛雷斯缓缓开口道：“慌什么？直接把他送回格林德沃大主教家里。我会去告诉夫人，今天在这里发生的一切。”

如多洛雷斯所料，当外出归来的凯伦得知阿不思竟然敢鼓动生产中的使女剖腹，还冒犯另一位大主教时，她当着多洛雷斯嬷嬷的面下令，把还在昏迷中的阿不思扔在地下室里关一天一夜的禁闭，期间不许任何人给他送饮水和食物。

伊利亚满脸不忍，和米歇尔一起搀着阿不思，把他放在地下室相对开阔的一片区域里，然后一步三回头地随着凯伦离开了。

阿不思半梦半醒地倚在墙边，思绪在朦胧中辗转。他只能看见浓稠的、伸手不见五指的黑暗，耳朵被哭声、呻吟声和求救声塞满。身体里传来猛然被填满的胀痛，还有高烧带来的口渴与煎熬。绝望无边无际。

他不知道在寒热交加中挣扎了多久。在最后一点意识即将消散的时候，一双结实有力的手突然从旁伸出，拨开了那片翻滚着霉味和腐臭的黑暗。

阿不思缓缓睁开眼睛。凄艳如残阳的烛光里，慢慢浮现出一张模糊又隐隐有些熟悉的脸。他转动眼珠，昏暗的光线逐渐勾勒出那人英挺的面部轮廓，和深不见底的眼眸。“盖……盖勒特？”

“是我。我在。”

直到盖勒特拨开他身上的破旧窗帘，阿不思这才看清在梦里缠绕着自己的是什么。他冰冷僵硬的身躯失去了全部机能，盖勒特看出他一时动不了，便把手伸到他背后去，极尽温柔地托起他的肩膀，像是虔诚的信徒从地狱中捞出被误葬的圣灵。

“很抱歉，我今天回来晚了。”

阿不思怔怔地看着那双近在咫尺、翻涌着心痛和自责的冰蓝色眼瞳，努力自愈的心再度变得千疮百孔。泪水在瞬间冲破了看似无比坚固的防线，他红着一双眼抓住盖勒特的衣袖，爆发出哭腔叫嚷道：“我杀了人！盖勒特，我今天杀了一个人，还有她的孩子……”

“我都听说了。不是你的错，阿不思，根本不是你的错。”盖勒特展臂把失控的阿不思拥入怀中，一下下抚着他的后背。

“不，真的是我。”阿不思满脸泪水地仰起头，“一开始，我觉得她遭受痛苦是咎由自取，完全不想上去帮她……我放任她挣扎了很久很久，直到她快要断气了，才发现她有胎盘早剥的症状……如果我早一点去看，她根本不会死！！！盖勒特，我是个医生，我却眼睁睁看着她死在我面前……”

“不怪你，不怪你。”面对失去冷静、濒临崩溃的阿不思，平时能言善辩的盖勒特的舌头也跟着打了结。他重复着一模一样的苍白安慰，把怀中颤抖的人抱得更紧了些。

“死的人应该是我。”不知道哭了多久，那双温润明亮的眼睛终于干涸了。阿不思一动不动地靠在盖勒特怀里，世界苍凉死寂，唯有背后的一丛温暖燃烧不竭。“盖勒特，你也不用怜悯我……我其实不是你希望的那种人，并不值得你这样对待……”

阿不思枯萎的唇瓣突然停止了翕动。因为盖勒特俯下身，在他唇上印了一个轻吻。那个吻如融化的雪花，转瞬即逝，但阿不思却奇迹般地止住了全身的颤抖，把脸埋入盖勒特胸口。  
“好好睡吧，阿不思。等你醒来就会发现，你想忘掉的一切都是一场梦。”


	5. 割舍

在身体与精神的双重疲累中，阿不思伏在盖勒特胸口一动不动，只有浅浅的呼吸声昭示着他与这世界的脆弱联系。他身上那件红色披风凌乱不堪，盖勒特把它的每一道褶皱都理整齐，然后抱着阿不思离开了冰冷而阴暗的地下室。

格林德沃公馆里，属于使女的房间条件并不比地下室优越许多。没有烛台，没有地毯，脚踩过的地板吱嘎作响，房间正中那张颜色可怖的大床怕是这个家里最古老的卧具。盖勒特把阿不思放到床上，却没有撒手离开，而是怀抱着在梦中犹自战栗的人，静静倚靠在床头。清冷的月光悄无声息地灌入这间陈设老旧的卧室，待在这里会让人有种错觉，仿佛二十年的光阴根本不曾流过。

盖勒特睁着眼，无意识地看向朦胧的虚空。恍惚间，一抹冷而颤抖的温度抚过他颊侧，那个曾经美得不可方物的女人犹如一具蜡做的雕像，枯瘦身躯从厚重被褥中挣出来，试图把幼子拥入怀中。“亲爱的，亲爱的。”她一边啜泣一边自语，“你娶了她吧！只要她肯答应善待盖勒特！谢谢你能来，我愿意让出我的一切……”

“妈妈。妈妈！……”他哭着躲开母亲的手，“爸爸没有来，我就是盖勒特！”

“格林德沃先生，以后请你别再专门光顾我的店了。我要关门了，搬到很远的地方去。这里的花就送给你，如果你愿意，可以放在你家的花园里……不用再来找我了。再见。”奥罗拉哀伤地轻吻着儿子的额头，“最后和我说再见吧。”

“我不要，妈妈！你在这里等着，我去找爸爸来……”酷似丘比特的小男孩哭得满脸通红，一头微卷的金发被母亲揉得乱蓬蓬，“妈妈，你等一下！”

“亲爱的，你连我的花都不肯要了吗……”奥罗拉喃喃道，那双光芒早已枯涸的蓝眼睛终于彻底闭合。

盖勒特甩了甩头，把那个扑在女人尸体上痛哭的孩子从脑海中赶走。然而奥罗拉绝望而空洞的眼神久久停留在他面前，逐渐与阿不思的双眸相叠。他情不自禁地紧了紧手臂，用自己的信息素塞满他们之间的每一丝缝隙。盖勒特不敢再合眼，因为他笃定那两双一模一样饱受折磨的眼睛会成为他最深的梦魇——如果阿不思也就此一睡不醒的话。

几小时前，他结束了应酬，从委员会主席马沃罗家的大门走出时，文达已经站在车边等待，从来喜怒不形于色的女卫士看上去竟有些无措。然而当他听完文达转述的一切，他也变成了一架失去心跳的机器，只重复着一句话：“开快点。再开快点！”盖勒特并不理解阿不思身为医者的真正痛苦，但文达告诉他，奥芙格林在陪产时冒犯了主教、夫人和嬷嬷。他便知道阿不思又掉进麻烦里，按照之前的经验，自己晚一刻回去，他便会多遭一刻的罪。

坦白说，直到此刻，他依然不明白阿不思为什么会因为一个陌生人的死变成这幅模样。但盖勒特非常清楚，他必须得小心翼翼地怀抱着他，一刻也不能松开，否则阿不思就会像当年的奥罗拉那样，在他面前粉身碎骨。众生在他眼中命如草芥，家人的离散也难以令他动容，唯有阿不思的喜怒哀乐，每一缕细微的情绪变化都扎在他胸口。

如果说这就是那些普通人口中的喜欢，那么就算自己已经在喜欢了吧。

阿不思醒来，发现自己竟然睡在盖勒特怀里，一时惊得忘记了昨晚的惨剧，手脚并用地钻出他的怀抱。睡前的种种回忆也随着清醒的意识复苏：温暖的臂弯，和那个雪花般的吻……“对不起，虽然我不知道这是怎么回事——”他结结巴巴地说，“很抱歉，昨晚麻烦你了。”

盖勒特保持着那个持续了一夜的姿势，似笑非笑地看着脸红到滴血的阿不思。“怕麻烦我？那你在昨晚就该推开我的。”

“盖勒特，谢谢你。”阿不思跪坐下来，把碎发拂到耳后，露出一双秋日晴空般悲伤又坚定的眼睛。他语调真诚，但却毫无盖勒特所期待的亲密，“真的对不起，我不该利用你的善意去消解我的痛苦。感谢你一直以来为我所做的一切，我明白昨夜发生的所有也都是你的安慰和鼓励。”

“不。”盖勒特板着脸，薄唇抿成一条直线，“我的善意可没你想得那样多！我并不是因为看你可怜，才去做这些的。”

“不管怎么样，都要谢谢你。”阿不思直起上身，离盖勒特更近了些，“如果你昨晚没有来，恐怕我已经是一具尸体了。”他颇难为情地笑了笑，低下头去，“你知道吗？从我被抓进红色感化中心算起，从来没像昨晚那样万念俱灰过。有一瞬间，我觉得自己早就死了，在这里经历的一切都是来自地狱的考验。可是你把我叫醒了。”

“你在责怪我吗？”盖勒特生硬地问。

“不，恰恰相反！”阿不思摆着双手解释道，“你是真的叫醒了我。明明我一直在接受来自你和他人的善意，明明我一直和那些不幸的伙伴打交道，可我就像被塞住耳朵、捂住眼睛般，对一切悲剧视而不见，只沉浸在我自身的糟糕处境里。我之前总想着苟且偷生，把自私自利视作理所应当，从没想过不止一个人过着我这样的生活……需要被拯救的，从来都不止我自己！而能够拯救我们的，又从来都不只有那些惦念我们的亲人，我们自己也该站起来，去做点什么！”

阿不思越说越激动，眼中再度燃起亮光。他望着盖勒特，虽然仍在哽咽，但情绪明显平稳了许多：“可惜我反省得太晚了……但从现在开始，我不会再自私和麻木下去！连你都乐意善待我，说明无论多么黑暗的世界里都存在着希望。”

盖勒特拧起眉头回视阿不思，“我不是很理解，我的所作所为怎么就能让你想到这些。”

阿不思却十分温和地笑起来，耐心道：“当然，盖勒特。就比如昨天，也许我早点开口请求嬷嬷叫救护车，母子二人的性命都能保住。可如果一开始，这样不合理的生产制度就不存在呢？Omega被提倡去医院分娩，在医生的观察下平安诞出新生儿，这不是更好吗？虽然我们不能改变这个世界里的许多事情，但付出努力后，最少也会让人听见我们的声音——”

他没再出声，因为盖勒特一把捂住了他的嘴。“阿不思，你要明白，我的能力也有限。如果你再做出格的事情，恐怕格林德沃家也护不住你！”被阿不思那一席豪言震慑，盖勒特罕见认真地盯着他惊愕的脸，“那个使女和她的孩子没有被上帝选中，所以没能活下来。事情就是这么简单。你今天对我说的这些，千万别再出去和别人讲了。听懂了吗？”

“盖勒特你放心，我发誓，绝不会因为自己的不谨慎而连累到你。”阿不思拿开他的手，笑意仍温柔，“我只是，突然想做些真正遵循自己内心的事情。”

“我必须提醒你，不要轻举妄动。”盖勒特见阿不思神情平静，怕他根本没有记牢自己的告诫，扳过他的肩膀死死盯住他的眼睛，“也许你现在正在为选择了自认为高尚的死法而沾沾自喜，但草率的行为只会带来荒唐结局和无限痛苦——我想，你该比我更明白这一点！永远都不要浪费你的生命，因为我不想我的努力白费掉！”

阿不思眼中的光芒渐渐黯淡了。与那集中爆发的明亮神色一同消失的，还有他唇角的笑容。“盖勒特，很高兴你愿意关心我。但仅仅我自己过得好，对我来说是远远不够的。”他语气温和，态度却坚决，“我知道你的顾虑，我也向你保证绝不会再失控和失态。可是盖勒特，你也要明白，我们并不是同一个世界里的人，我完全理解你的想法和立场，但如果你始终都不肯换个角度去看待在这里发生的一切，恐怕我们永远都无法达成共识。”

基列国，华盛顿郊区隔离营。

与城区的晴空万里截然不同，这里尘土飞扬，空气中弥漫着一股令人作呕的刺鼻气味。在田埂中劳作的人双眼空洞，形销骨立，不知道什么时候就有人毫无征兆地一头栽倒在地下，而那些训练有素、防护周全的卫士则会在人群围拢之前迅速聚集起来，将尸体抬走。没有人会深究亡者的死因，因为所有人都知道，只会有饥饿、辐射和绝望这三种可能。

文达·罗齐尔站在军用帐篷内的简易办公桌前，身体挺得笔直。“你确定巴沙特女士没有在你负责的营区内服役过吗？”她声音曼妙，眼睛却眯起，泄露出一丝压迫和威慑的气息。

“我对主发誓，我没见过这个叫巴沙特的老太太。说实话，以她的年纪，无论进哪所隔离营都是送死，你接下来不如直接去其他营地的公墓找找看。”那个满脸横肉的卫士头目却见惯了文达这样的人，丝毫不为所动，反而对着她冷若冰霜的脸绽出油腻的笑容。“不过你说的另一个人，我这倒是有你要的东西。”他打开抽屉，翻找了几下，用手指夹出一张标题印成鲜红色的纸。

那是隔离营中专用的死亡证明书。

文达默然片刻，捏起那张只写了几行字的薄纸，看过上面的内容后，再度开口问：“那他死之前，还说过什么吗？”

“你知道这里的规矩，因劳教而死的人是没有资格向外界传信的。”那卫士说道。

“好吧。”文达从胸口的暗兜里抽出几张代价券，塞在那人手里，“希望你在我们的会面这件事上，也能同样守规矩。”她抬手在嘴边做了个噤声的手势，然后拿着死亡证明离开了。

这张死亡证明在当晚的就寝时分出现在阿不思眼前。他当时正保持着一贯的坐姿等待盖勒特的如约探访，然而却发现年轻英俊的Alpha脸上又蒙了一层阴翳。盖勒特仔细观察阿不思片刻，像是终于下定了决心般，把那张对波西人生结局的无情宣告缓缓递给了他。

阿不思起初没反应过来，还有些踌躇要不要去接。然而只过了几秒钟，他泛粉的面颊血色尽失，抖着手摊开那张纸，逐渐湿润的目光定格在意为死亡的单词上面。“……你找到他了？”他梦呓般地问。

“是。文达正好有事去隔离营查问，顺便帮你问了波西的下落。”盖勒特低声答道。

阿不思跌坐在床上，颓然闭上眼。“他还是走了……”房间中另一个热源贴近了他因悲痛而战栗的躯体，阿不思并没有抗拒金发Alpha的怀抱。他就像水族箱中的鱼儿，即使睁着眼睛流泪，也只有此刻用手臂禁锢他的人才感受得到。

“我很遗憾。”盖勒特沉默许久，才挤出一句不像样的安慰。

“不，还是要谢谢你。”阿不思转头看着他，“波西……有留下什么话吗？就算是遗愿，我也想尽力帮他完成……”

盖勒特的喉结动了动。“阿不思，我想你还不太清楚隔离营的规矩……什么都没有。就只有你手里的这封信。”

“……这不是‘信’。”阿不思红着眼道，“这是诉状！早晚有一天……”

“阿不思！”盖勒特喝止了他的冲动言辞，“我说过的，如果你再这样下去，即使有我在，也没办法让你全身而退！”

阿不思紧紧抿着唇，不再说话。盖勒特凝视着他苍白而瘦削的面颊，半晌，轻声道：“也许你该试着完完全全地相信我、依靠我。阿不思，我知道今天凯伦又为难你了——她罚你不许吃晚餐，还要你在下次授精仪式后，头朝下躺足一个小时供人围观。她那些陈词滥调，这里的每个马大都能倒背如流，但我可以告诉你，千万别像她一样痴心妄想，还对我父亲的能力抱有奢望！……我是说，我不介意成为那个让你摆脱困境的人，你可以选择和我来试一试。”

说到最后一句，盖勒特的声音放得更轻了。他的眼神激烈地闪烁着，但却强逼自己不许把目光从阿不思脸上移开，从而不错过他一丝一毫的表情变化。而阿不思的神色也从冰冷执拗变得柔软羞赧，他像是受惊的幼鹿般眨了眨眼睛，环顾四周却发现自己避无可避，只得任由对方靠近自己。

盖勒特缓缓俯下身，与阿不思额头相抵。在能看清彼此眼中全部情绪的距离中，他那颗因满怀期待而不安跳动着的心突然浸透了凉意。阿不思没有出手格挡他的碰触，但那双澄澈而坚定的眼眸中，分明写满不容转圜的拒绝。

“不。”阿不思开合唇瓣的动作十分轻巧，然而这个单词却重重炸开在盖勒特耳侧。

“……为什么？”他瞬间坐直身体，与阿不思拉开距离后，有些艰难地问道。

“我们是朋友，盖勒特。”阿不思真诚地说，毫不闪躲地望向他阴沉的眼眸，“所以我不能利用你。”

听到这句话，盖勒特僵硬的身体动了动，冰冷面容上浮起一缕自嘲的笑意。“好吧，如果这就是你的想法。”他站起身，闪电般地离开了这座充满Omega信息素的狭小空间。

阿不思来不及阻拦，只能眼睁睁看着房门被合起。他想好好对盖勒特解释他所说的，却又觉得这已经是他所能说的全部。他不知道的是，盖勒特并没有走远，他站在阿不思一打开门就能看见的走廊正中，第一次感受到彻骨的无力与绝望。

在那一夜之后，盖勒特从阿不思的生活中消失了。先是很巧合地，他完全避开了阿不思出入起居室及厨房的时间——从前他总是有意无意地在经过时多看他两眼，在目光相接后露出一抹促狭的笑意——以至于连伊利亚都看出了他们之间的奇怪氛围，对着阿不思欲言又止了许多次。

“奥芙格林，你又怎么招惹少爷了？”这种情况持续了三天后，伊利亚终于忍不住了，一边擦洗土豆一边问道。在私下无人的时候，她已经愿意使用从前的称呼来与阿不思聊天，而不是一口一个主教和指挥官先生。

阿不思笑了笑，又摇头。他不知道该说些什么，因为连他自己都没有消化盖勒特话中的含义，更无法面对他的眼睛。实际上，阿不思甚至有些享受这种相安无事的生活，现在无论是乌拉诺斯还是盖勒特，都似忘了他一般，连凯伦都不在每月一次的仪式之前打扰他。

“我希望能一直这样下去。”终于，在伊利亚等到不耐烦的时候，阿不思轻轻开口道。

伊利亚还想说什么，米歇尔假模假式地敲了敲厨房的门。“夫人请你去。”

阿不思用餐桌边的白色手巾擦了擦水渍，迅速站起身来，跟上米歇尔的脚步。他在心中笑自己片刻前的天真，甚至开始反思是不是过于舒适的环境麻痹了他的神经，以至于几天的宁静就能让他忘乎所以。“到了现在这个地步，你到底是为什么而活着呢，阿不思·邓布利多？”

他原以为等着自己的会是与从前如出一辙的训斥与责难，没想到却是个天大的好消息：“主教大人要出差，本月的仪式暂停一次。”

凯伦话音未落，阿不思便抬起头来，即使有白色双翼头巾的遮掩，他眼中的光芒依然明亮到瞬间灼痛了凯伦那颗盼子已久的心。还没来得及低下头掩饰，他的左颊就又重重挨了一掌，然而阿不思没有动怒，依然乖顺地垂首，藏在宽大袖子里的双手因喜悦而轻轻颤动。

“你可以走了。”凯伦恨不得一脚把面前这个顽固不化的使女踹下楼去，但最后的矜持和理智只让她说出了最普通的逐客令。

阿不思立即退出房间，在走廊上险些小跑起来。他回到厨房里，在伊利亚惊讶的目光中打开水龙头，将脸埋入手心的凉水中。“哧哧……哈哈哈。哈哈哈哈！”有沉闷的笑声从水声里传出来，这吓坏了伊利亚，她停下手中的动作，把他的身体掰直。

“我的上帝，你这是怎么了？”

“这个月，不用。”阿不思沾满水珠的脸在阳光下几近透明，他的双唇压抑不住勾勒出一个极美的弧度，“伊利亚……起码这个月不用。”

伊利亚瞬间明白他说的是什么，又是替他释然，又忍不住叹气。“好，坐过来帮我削土豆吧。”

直到两日后，格林德沃公馆因两位男主人的离去而彻底沉寂下来，阿不思才知道这次盖勒特也随父出行了。整整十天，盖勒特没有和他说过一句话，甚至没有多看他一眼，连出使加国这样的大事，阿不思都是从马大们的闲聊中得知的。在起初的轻松过去后，随着世界的安静，阿不思却变得无端烦闷起来。他不断探寻这股莫名烦闷的原因，最后得出结论：有些连伊利亚都不能分享的话，他只能对盖勒特谈起。

很多个夜晚，阿不思抱膝坐在自己卧室里那张空旷的大床上，眼前总是出现从前那个不请自来的身影。他的呼吸，他的温度，他低沉的嗓音，还有那股若有若无的Alpha的凛冽气息，早已在这阴暗而密闭的空间里生了根，疯狂滋长。

“我不介意成为那个让你摆脱困境的人，你可以选择和我来试一试。”

这句话简直就像一句咒语，反复响在阿不思耳畔。盖勒特不知道，他当时是用了多大的气力，才拒绝这个诱人至极的提议，说出了那个拒绝的单词。那双冰冷却燃烧着炽火的蓝眼睛，早已刻印在他心里。只要贴近他，回抱他，他就可以过得比现在更舒服。只要取悦他，哄骗他，他就可以提出更多要求，甚至不惜一切代价回到弟妹身边……

可是，他深知，自由不能用逢场作戏来交换。

虽然早已成年，但盖勒特还是第一次作为外交大使出访别国，而且显然连这回都是沾了父亲的光。因此他毫不掩饰自己的不悦，在车上和专机上都没有一点好脸色。

“我的好儿子，你还是太嫩了。”乌拉诺斯带着几丝讥诮说道，拍了拍他的手，“别忘了，这次机会也是我好不容易为你争取来的，可别让我在马沃罗主席面前丢脸啊。”

盖勒特一言不发，跟在父亲身后入住了供加国外交使用的豪华酒店。接待他们的人介绍说，从三十层到三十二层，他们可以随意出入，但是如果要去酒店顶楼对公众开放的酒吧，那可能需要换下便装，这身华丽显眼的黑色斗篷并不适宜出现在那种现代的场合。

乌拉诺斯微笑点头，好像并未听出对方话中的嘲弄。盖勒特的神色却明显冰冷下来，被身后的文达扯了扯袖子才没有直接发作。

会谈定在后天上午的九点，他们有一天一夜的时间休息，在加国官员的盛情邀请下，乌拉诺斯已经答应了好几场应酬。盖勒特跟着父亲没完没了地参观博物馆美术馆，甚至还去了私密的慈善拍卖晚会，见到许多加国名流。然而让他愤懑的是，那些人见到他们一行，无不露出表面尊重实则鄙夷的表情，好像他们是野外生存的猴子到人类部落中做客般，连不值一提的生火造饭都要大肆介绍一番。

到了晚上，盖勒特终于忍无可忍，抛下想回房休息的乌拉诺斯，摁了通往酒店顶层的电梯按键。“我去喝一杯。”他简短地说。

乌拉诺斯不置可否，文达却拽住盖勒特，把他拖进房间，逼他换了一身毫不起眼的休闲西装，才带他再度出门。“你别觉得我在做多余的事，除非你想回去之后让奥芙格林见到毁容的你。”在盖勒特发作之前，她先用话堵上了他的嘴。

舒缓的音乐充盈在酒吧里，四面落地窗让温哥华的夜景尽收眼底。盖勒特寻了一处窗边的位置，随便点了杯白兰地，然后抬眸打量四周。这里的人们都穿戴着旧时的服饰，有几个Omega的裙子甚至开叉到大腿根，信息素同香水混在一处，那糜烂的味道让他几欲作呕。Alpha和Omega肆无忌惮地坐在一起玩牌喝酒，没有任何一个人低眉顺眼坐在他人身后。

“这就是外面的世界。”文达伏在他耳边轻声道。

盖勒特猛地回眸，眼神锐利如刀匕。“如果马沃罗那老东西知道，有天眼说出这么大逆不道的话，你觉得你会怎么样？”

文达轻笑，并未回答。她已经把自己的一切都交给了他，自然也知道他的弱点和欲望。比起担心盖勒特出卖她，还不如担心别人发现她其实是盖勒特的人。

“怎么？”她抿了口酒，说道，“陈述事实，还不至于被指控叛国吧？”

盖勒特向后坐了坐，耸肩道：“你那种语气，还是别让人听见了的好。”

外表过于耀眼的一对Alpha坐在窗边，早已吸引了其他单身Omega的注意力。有大胆的Omega直接走到盖勒特身边，还没开口搭讪就被文达婉言谢绝：“不好意思，我们有事要谈。”

那个Omega红着脸走了。盖勒特皱了皱鼻子，“什么味道？这么古怪。”

“摄入过量可卡因和酒精的Omega，你觉得会好闻吗？”文达摊手，“像奥芙……像他那样的Omega，这世上恐怕都没几个了。”

他们都没注意，在文达说出这句话的时候，隔壁桌穿风衣的卷发男子突然侧目，朝他们这边深深望了一眼。

乌拉诺斯本次行程的目的是让基列得到加国的承认，但显然注定要无功而返。盖勒特已经从这几天的遭遇中敏锐察觉到这一点，因此在谈判时甚至没有花心思去听乌拉诺斯同加国官员说些什么。他脑中像播放电影般闪动着这几天所见的画面，终于对阿不思恋恋不忘的那个世界产生了实感。虽然他仍不太明白，这种吵闹的社交、无序的街道、纷乱运转的城市有什么好处，但有一点，他们的笑容远比基列国的人们多得多。无论城市上方是晴空还是乌云，人们脸上始终洒满阳光。

那种令人艳羡的灿烂神情刺得盖勒特心底发痛。他突然很想看阿不思那样笑起来的样子，哪怕代价是让他离开自己。

——不。盖勒特被自己的荒唐吓到，闭了闭眼，把这个发疯的念头从脑中赶走。

“盖勒特？”听到乌拉诺斯低声询问，盖勒特这才发现自己愣在酒店大堂中央，而其他人都在等他上车去机场。

盖勒特忙抬起脚，然而还没等他迈出下一步，酒店门外海浪般的喧嚣和怒骂声把所有人都压在原地。“怎么了？”乌拉诺斯去看加国的外交官员，对方面露尴尬，却只是说：“是我们招待不周，您快上车吧。”

乌拉诺斯和盖勒特深吸一口气，走出酒店的自动转门。在屏障撤去的一刻，他们的耳膜都要被抗议和谩骂声刺破，虽然有举着防爆盾牌的卫队格挡着密密麻麻的游行人群，却依然无法遏制他们前进的势头。那些人手中举着登载了大幅寻人启事的报纸和巨大的人像照片，冲着处于风暴中心的零星几点黑衣嘶吼：“你们这群魔鬼，把我们的亲人还给我们！”

在林立的血红色标语和大幅照片中，盖勒特的眼睛停在了最前排的一对年轻男女身上。他们整个身子都贴着盾牌，把五官与他们极为相似的那张照片举高，再举高。那个男孩蓬乱发丝的颜色已经足够让他恍惚，而那个少女昂头落泪的侧影，竟与他梦中的轮廓几乎重合。

“把我的哥哥还给我！”他们叫道，字字泣血，目眦欲裂。

——片刻之前，盖勒特不惜一切也想看到的阿不思的明亮笑颜，就绽放在他们手中。

盖勒特愣在当地，只觉得有利箭穿胸而过，让他痛得想要弯下腰来。文达见他面色苍白，不由得顺着他的目光看去，也见到了同样的景象。她浑身一凛，连忙把僵立着的盖勒特扶到最近的车内，随前方载着乌拉诺斯的车在示威游行的人群中艰难而缓慢地前行。

有无数双手穿过卫队的格挡，拍打在防弹玻璃上，让车内的密闭空间摇摇欲坠。文达拉下了后座的窗帘，尝试让那些愤怒的脸孔离盖勒特远一点，却无法阻断窗外汹涌不绝的“还我家人”的呼喊。

他们与自己的仇人只有一窗之隔，却动摇不了另一个世界的主宰。就像他们与自己的亲人只有一条国境线的距离，却很有可能永生不见。

盖勒特抿紧双唇，沉默地坐在真皮后座上。他的眼神激烈地变换着，逐渐从锐利的冰蓝褪成迷茫的灰。终于，他有些惘然地看向文达，眼中写了一句尖锐的提问：“我们是不是真的错了？”

文达默然，轻咳一声提醒他这是在哪里。盖勒特便低下头去，整个回国途中，他都没有再说一个字。

当基列国主教标配的黑色轿车停在格林德沃公馆门口时，凯伦早已率领家中的使女和马大在台阶上列队等候。她言笑晏晏地挽住乌拉诺斯的手臂向屋内走去，而剩下的人要等到盖勒特进屋后才能转身入内。可是本该移步的盖勒特却停在阶下，依然低着头。从前，他总是趁机偷偷握一下阿不思的手腕，再心满意足地欣赏他那惊惶的表情。然而此时此刻，明知道阿不思就在那里，他却连迈步的勇气都失去了。

在漫长到有一个世纪的静默后，文达对台阶上的人挥了挥手，示意他们先进去，然后拉着盖勒特去了花园里。

“我注意到，刚刚他在看你。”文达轻声说，“他很高兴见你回来。”

盖勒特缓缓扭头，皱眉道：“高兴……见我？”

“对。他在微笑。”

只是微笑。盖勒特长出一口气，拍了拍文达的肩膀，“谢谢你。”

文达望着他远走的背影，知道盖勒特以为自己在安慰他。但她这次并没有撒谎，方才她清清楚楚地看见，那白色双翼头巾下试探伸出的目光，确实是含着喜悦的。

因为盖勒特的持续反常，阿不思这晚没什么胃口吃东西，也不想再去花房侍弄花草，天刚黑下来就回到了自己那间狭小昏暗的卧室。如果算上今晚，他们相互沉默的时长已经达到十七日之久——在基列国的一日，不啻于从前的一年。阿不思觉得自己要憋疯了，成为使女之后，从来没有过这么强烈的倾诉欲。

在这里唯一能说心里话的盖勒特并不愿意理会他。这个事实已经让他难过了许多天，又期望了许多天：也许他回来之后的态度会有所改变呢？也许他已经想开了，不再生自己的气了呢？

可惜仍旧是事与愿违。阿不思坐在床上出神，竟没听到敲门声。直到盖勒特按捺不住走进来，他才如梦初醒般地跳下床，望着那张熟悉的脸，却一句话都说不出。

“好久不见。”金发蓝眼的Alpha终是对他露出了熟悉的笑容，阿不思发现，自己那一瞬间竟觉得无比安心，仿佛这些日子的煎熬挣扎全都不存在——这让他感到无可名状的羞耻。

“……这趟一切顺利吗？”他听见自己因慌乱而变形的声线，脸不由得更红了。阿不思完全沉浸在自己的紧张里，没发现盖勒特听见这句话，身体也瞬间紧绷起来。

“顺利，顺利极了。”他笑笑，“我这次还见到了两个人，你猜猜，他们是谁。”

血色从阿不思脸上倏然褪去。“……”他开始发抖，热切与凄凉两种神色在他面上交织闪过，最后定格成令人目不忍视的惨白。“……我弟弟妹妹？”他说出这句话，猛地冲上前抓住盖勒特的袖管，“你见到阿不福思和阿丽安娜了？他们好吗？还活着吗？他们对你说什么了？……你、你没有伤害他们吧？”

听到阿不思最后一个问题，盖勒特的脸色也变得雪白。“……他们很好。”他忍着喉头巨大的哽咽，缓缓道，“我没有和他们说话。昨天晚上，临走的时候，他们等在我们下榻的酒店前。”  
举着你的相片，让我把你还给他们。

盖勒特的喉结剧烈抖动着，还是没有说出最后这句话。阿不思攀住他的肩膀，泪水无法抑制地从腮边滑落，“有……给我的信吗？或者，有关于他们的照片吗？不不，什么都好，……有吗？”

盖勒特撇过头去，“很遗憾，没有，我们没说话。我只是从你之前的社交网站上见过他们的照片，所以能够确定而已。他们很好，你放心吧。”

“……那就好。”阿不思抽回手，彷徨地后退几步，靠在墙上缓缓蹲下，咬着自己的手指强迫自己不恸哭出声。

“你想回去吗？”盖勒特梦呓般地轻声问道。然而他立即反应过来自己说了什么，狠狠咬住下唇不再开口。

阿不思愣了愣才抬起头来，“你说什么？”

谢天谢地，他没听清楚。盖勒特微微颤抖着，黑色袍袖下的手早已握成拳头。他克制着拥抱阿不思的冲动，更克制着自己舌下压着的那句“如果你想，我可以送你和他们团聚”。

盖勒特·格林德沃，你今天一定是疯了。他暗骂道，却像被施了咒语般地望向墙角那一团轻颤的红，眼神连一秒都不舍得移开。

“你很想回到他们身边吧。”沉默许久，他还是回答了阿不思。

“做梦都想。”阿不思沉闷的声音从红色斗篷下传出来。

虽然是心中早已知晓的事实，但亲耳听到毫不迟疑的承认，还是让盖勒特心如刀割。他在连烛光也无的暗夜中，在只有呼吸声和啜泣声的静默中，与二十三年来早已在自己心中根深蒂固的认知对峙，与那团逐渐吞噬理智的欲念对峙。终于，他听到自己冰冷而不带一丝感情的声音，突兀地打破他与阿不思之间的沉默，惊得红发使女瞬间抬起头来：

“如果你想，我可以放你走。”


	6. 重生

“如果你想，我就放你走。”

这句简单至极的话语穿过阿不思的耳膜，到达他的大脑，让他的思考短暂陷入了停滞。猛然间，难以遏制的欣喜从他的心房迸出，进而流淌到四肢百骸，这巨大的冲击甚至麻痹了他的表情，以至于许久许久，他才催动自己的声带，吐出了喑哑的一句话：“……你是说真的？”

“趁我还没后悔。”盖勒特低声道，勾起唇角露出一丝苦涩的笑意。阿不思在听到他上句话的一瞬，那种欣喜若狂的神色是他从未见过的。这至少说明自己没有做错，盖勒特想。虽然不情愿，虽然想留下他，但放他走，总胜过看着他一日日枯萎在这里。

“什么时候？”阿不思毫不掩饰语气中的热切。

“……给我一点时间安排。”盖勒特的嗓音更低沉了，“快的话，三天之内。”

他的声音戛然而止，因为阿不思伸出手去，主动抱住了他。这个拥抱没有任何犹疑和矫饰，阿不思的气息和呼吸完完全全包裹住盖勒特，让他那颗闷痛得快要炸裂的心瞬间酸软下去。他情不自禁地回抱阿不思，把他温热的身躯死死按入自己怀中，努力克制亲吻他的冲动。

“我会尽快的。”他说，险些连自己都听不到自己发出的声音。

盖勒特没有知会文达，独自安排了一切。他知道文达一定会拼力反对，死也不会同意他冒险做出这样的事来。但说来奇怪，盖勒特在下定决心后反而变得轻松许多，在他体内奔涌的千百种痛楚结成了同一股决绝，让他获得了短暂的平静。整整二十三年，他从没有这样想做成过一件事——不为得到什么，也不为证明什么，只为守护自己的心。

原来这就是真正活着的滋味。

两天后，入夜时分。盖勒特像往常一样潜入使女的卧房，在阿不思期待的眼神中，告知他还有八个小时就可以重获自由。趁着黎明初至，宵禁刚刚解除，在天使军换岗时，他会派人把他送到美加国境线的另一边。

“你可以收拾东西了。”盖勒特用鲜少流露的柔和语调说。

阿不思摇摇头，表示他没什么可带走的。“可惜我没办法把波西的遗骨带到自由的土地上。”他叹道，“只有那一纸死亡证明。”

盖勒特动了动唇，却没再说话。阿不思笑笑，不再继续这个话题，而是牵过盖勒特的手，拉着他一起靠在床边席地而坐。“让我们好好告个别吧。”

“……告别？”

“嗯。你有话想对我说吗？想忘掉的过去，想让我带走的秘密，什么都可以。”

盖勒特侧头看了阿不思一眼，再度沦陷在他的眼眸中。“有。很多。”他沉吟着，有些不安地把手掌放在黑色缎袍上，反复摩擦着。

阿不思轻轻把手扣在盖勒特手背上，终止了他的无措。“我在听。”

“我想杀死一个怯懦的、只知道哭泣的男孩。虽然他当时只有七岁。”

“我不想再对乌拉诺斯俯首帖耳，我也不想从他那里得到任何东西。为什么，为什么他会是我的父亲？”

“世界会变成这样，就是不该活着的人太多了。一想到我正在和那些肮脏的、只知道发出噪音的庸人生活在同一个世界，我就恨不得引爆有这群人的每一寸空间。我懒得敷衍他们，更无法容忍他们的鄙陋和恶行。”

盖勒特说了几句，便不再说下去了。阿不思犹豫片刻，还是选择理解地拍拍他的手背，轻声说：“所以，你从前才一直待在家里，不肯去学校也不和外人交流？”

“他们不配。”盖勒特傲然道，又想起了什么，眉宇间的戾气淡下来，“那些试图教育我的人，甚至连自己是什么货色都不知道。有姑婆和她的书在，我不需要任何多余的老师和朋友。”

“姑婆？”阿不思微微坐直身体，对盖勒特新提到的这个亲戚十分感兴趣，“我来这里这么久，怎么从没见过她？”

“我也很久没见到她了。”盖勒特皱起眉头，“有一年了吧。我小时候算是被她带大的，成年后回到这个家里，她便一周来看我一次。但是从一年前开始，她失去了音信，我怎么都找不到她。”

“也许她是被没收了通讯工具，正躲在其他亲戚家里。”阿不思安慰道。

“不，除了我们这一脉，她已经没有什么亲人了。我猜她是又去环游世界，却赶上了国内巨变，就没能再回来。”盖勒特的眉心纠缠得越来越紧，强迫自己忽略心底的不安，“反正她身体好得很，总能等到我联系到她的一天。”

“你姑婆叫什么名字？等我离开这里，我可以帮你找找看。”阿不思真诚地看着他说。

盖勒特低垂着眼，轻笑一声：“巴希达·巴沙特。你若能找到她，就在我去接她之前，替我照顾她吧。”

“好，就当是报答你今日的恩情。”阿不思也笑起来，“她一定对你很好吧？”

“她是我生命中最重要的人。”明明在说着如斯深情的断言，盖勒特的语调却变得麻木，“只有她肯收留我，培养我，包容我的一切。她是我的父母，我的老师，还是我唯一的朋友。但她也是对格林德沃家族最忠诚的人，在我成年后，又不顾我的意愿，把我还给了我父亲。”

“为什么……你在格林德沃夫人去世后要去她那里生活呢？”阿不思犹豫再三，还是冒昧地提出了这个疑问。

“因为我杀了凯伦的孩子。”盖勒特的声音逐渐紧绷起来，回顾自己儿时的疯狂行径，他却毫不后悔，反而露出冷漠的笑意。“我母亲死后不到一年，她就有了我父亲的孽种……我不想变成家族的弃子，就让她从楼梯上摔了下去。”他没有详细描述作案的经过，而是换了一副漫不经心的表情，“事情发生后，她为了再生出孩子，不允许我待在这里，而我父亲也没有反对。于是我便被姑婆领回了家。”

“……那，她都知道？”阿不思颤声问。

“是的。但她还是选了我。”盖勒特用手指撑住突突跳动的眉心，“所以，即使知道她是为了家族而养育我，我也还是要找到她。”

“一定能找到的。”阿不思挪了挪身体，朝盖勒特靠得更近了些。他扬起纤尘不染的清眸，瞳仁里倒映着盖勒特黯淡的面容。像是为了加深对这句话的肯定，他那两丛浓密纤长的睫毛也停止了颤动，使眼中浓稠的温柔毫无阻碍地倾泻而出。

盖勒特一动不动地望向阿不思。在那样纯净的注视下，他整个人由内而外地持续崩溃，血管中的液体发出轰鸣，连皮肤骨骼都被融化。最终，他恍惚地低下头，在阿不思眉心落下一个轻若无物的吻。

“我们，应该不会再见面了。” 盖勒特的唇在阿不思的眉心停留了几秒，然后闪电般地移开了，“——你会记得我吗？”他不抱希望地问。

阿不思浑身一震，缓缓闭上了眼睛。“……永生不忘。”

若我们没有相遇在这样的世界……

“其实我已经后悔放你走了。”他们都听出，盖勒特的声音中有一丝异样的波动，但他依然坚持说下去，“不过，我这个人向来言出必行。”

“……你要不要和我一起走？”阿不思凝视着盖勒特苍白的脸，不假思索地冲口而出。

盖勒特惊讶地扬眉，总算露出一点称得上愉悦的笑容：“我很乐意，但我还有必须要做的事情没有做完。”他看了看窗帘缝隙中透出的天色，长舒一口气，故作轻松地站起身，“时间到了。你跟我来。”

“等等。”阿不思唤住他，极郑重地说，“谢谢你，盖勒特。”

接着他也愉快地笑了——这次是百分百发自真心的笑，比盖勒特之前见过的所有笑容都灿烂夺目。见他陷入怔忪，阿不思又重复了一遍，“谢谢你，盖勒特。”

盖勒特心头巨震，他不再理会自己胸中奔涌的复杂情感，决然地拉着阿不思穿过格林德沃公馆中一重又一重门廊曲径。直到把阿不思送上路边一辆不起眼的黑色小轿车，目送飞驰的轿车变成一团模糊的暗影，盖勒特才发现这短短的一路上，自己已经在阿不思的笑容中粉身碎骨。

他的生命中从未出现过这样漫长的一个小时。两个小时。盖勒特枯坐在自己那幢独栋的客厅里，不想动，更不想说话。他的眼睛注视着厅中缓慢运转的钟摆，机械地计算分针秒针交错的次数。

他不知道自己在等些什么。绝不是担心事情暴露后自己被供出来——为了整个家族，他知道乌拉诺斯会不惜一切代价保住他的。也许只是一个确认安全抵达的消息，他想。可是时间过得太慢了，起码要到晚上，他才能收到前方的消息。

于是盖勒特开始思考今天做些什么。为了不让人起疑，还是要去外交事物司正常办公，但就今天，实在不想和乌拉诺斯同行了，最好连文达也不要送他。他霍然起身，拿起茶几上的钥匙，直接去备用车库开出了一辆轿车，然后绝尘而去。

他是办公室里到得最早的人。盖勒特坐在平常用来议事的长桌后面，觉得这消磨了最多光阴的环境都变得陌生起来。布满图案的墙纸不知什么时候褪了色，堆叠的文件好像也没有按照他的习惯来摆。他左右四顾，发现整个世界都乱套了，却不知道究竟是哪里出了问题。那些同僚见他面若冰霜，还只当他像往日一样桀骜难驯，地位比他高的人继续漠视他，其他人倒是按时来谄媚。

凭借这一点，他总算找到了熟悉的感觉，盖勒特渐渐投入到琐碎而无趣的工作中，终于捱过了阿不思离开的第一天。夕阳填满了整间空屋，他却没有任何动力回家，在所有人都离开之后仍旧坐在原处，直到文达的声音在他耳畔响起来。

“在你彻底实现你的心愿之前，我决不能看着你冒险。”对着盖勒特，她鲜少流露出如此冰冷的态度。盖勒特瞬间明白她所指，试图与她争辩，然而文达接下来的话更是如铜浇铁铸般，彻底击垮了他勉强筑起的防线：“跟我回家吧——你想见的人已经等不及见你了。”

早已过了晚饭时间，格林德沃公馆里的马大们在做完一天的工作后，已经回到各自的房间休息。白日里看起来温暖明亮的偌大厅堂，此刻隐没在晨昏之交的阴影里，显得幽邃而恐怖。  
盖勒特踏进门廊，发现空气中属于Omega的甜香并未散去，甚至更浓了些。他深吸一口气，阔步走入使女位于二楼最角落的偏僻卧室。房间里有两个身影，其中一个侧坐着，正苦恼地劝说另一个在室内还披着斗篷的人。

是伊利亚和阿不思。伊利亚看见盖勒特进来，便住了口，起身离去。阿不思也察觉到来人的气息，挺直背脊，却并未回头。

“阿不思。”就在他们都要被封冻在这沉闷的黑暗中时，盖勒特终于主动打破了寂静，“我——我很抱歉——”

“抱歉？”阿不思猛地回头，搭在发上的兜帽随之而落，露出他充血的双眼和剧烈颤动的长睫。

哪怕是初来格林德沃公馆时，他也不曾用这般仇恨而冷漠的眼神看过他。盖勒特只觉得心脏不断抽紧，他想解释，平时善辩的银舌却在那双愤怒眼睛逼视下节节败退。

“这个游戏，很好玩吗？”阿不思倏然起身，解下那件厚重的血色斗篷，把它重重抛在地面。白色双翼头巾早已经被扯歪了，露出半披浓密的红发。盖勒特木然听着被方头皮鞋踩过的木地板的呻吟，眼看着双目如火的阿不思一步步走到自己身前。

“这不是游戏，我也没有耍你，我是真的想送你走！”盖勒特知道，此时再说什么都是徒劳，可他不甘自己就这样被误会，仍尝试着辩白，“我瞒着文达，就是怕面对现在的情形。我发誓我没有告诉过任何人，也命令参与这件事的所有人不许对除我之外的人吐露半个字！我真的……”

“你、撒、谎。”阿不思一字一顿地打断盖勒特的剖白，用力揪紧他的领口，“你只不过是想看，我被你的谎言耍弄得团团转的样子。很有趣，是不是？”

“不，你听我说——”

“你知道我在即将到达基列国北部边境最后一道哨卡时，车胎被击爆，被人拖下车后却发现那人是文达的心情吗？”阿不思浑身颤抖，他迅速低下头去，但顺着月光，盖勒特已经看到他腮边滑落的一线晶亮，“以自由为饵引诱我，戏弄我，盖勒特·格林德沃，这就是你让别人记住自己的方式吗？！”

“当然不！”屡次解释都没有获得原谅，盖勒特也不可抑止地爆发了。他像是被阿不思的怒意传染了般，双目也变得赤红，扳过阿不思的肩膀，强迫他抬头看向自己。在两对燃烧着怒火的目光相撞的那一瞬，他们都听到了自己心脏被撕裂的声音。

望着阿不思那双盛满恨意的眼睛，盖勒特连嘴唇都在发抖。他知不知道自己是经过了多少煎熬挣扎才最终决定放手，又是花了多少心思才让这件事没有提前暴露？他知不知道，在送走他的那几步路上，自己有无数次想扣住他的手腕把他拖回房间里，可是忍到牙根都咬酸了，还是为他关好车门目送他离去！从出生以来，哪怕是对姑婆，自己都没有说过这么多心里话，没有这样珍视过一个人！他有什么权利漠视自己的真心，又反过来质问自己行事的目的？！ 

“——我们之间，最虚伪，最自私的那个人明明是你，阿不思。”几缕散落的金发垂在盖勒特前额，让他看上去无比脆弱，却又仿佛要在下一秒爆炸开来。他捧起阿不思的脸，贴近到两个人的呼吸都交缠在一起，“你明知道我为什么会提议帮你结束凯伦的责难，却装模作样地说不能利用我这个‘朋友’！你明知道我为什么愿意放了你，却偏要装出一副什么都未察觉到的样子，故作单纯地感激我！你赌我对你无论如何都说不出那句话，所以在我给你承诺之后一反常态、对我格外温存，毕竟只要能离开这里，付出些虚情假意又有什么大不了？——你根本就什么都知道，却还要这样折磨我！”

盖勒特的话就像是未经冷却的烙铁，一字字楔入阿不思的心脏，熔尽了他原本的血肉，又强行填塞进一个对他来说难以消化的事实。他又惊又痛，猛烈地战栗起来，扭头想躲开盖勒特的注目，双颊却陷在他掌心，不得逃脱。

“被我猜中了吗，阿不思？”盖勒特的声音变得像雾一样轻，“我倒真想看看，若我是故意骗你，你会怎么样……”

“可惜我方才所说的每一个字，都是认真的。”

被文达拖出车门的那一刻，阿不思浑身的血液都凝固了。电光火石之间，他脑中转过千万个念头，最终还是在她居高临下的逼视中咽下了所有的祈求和幻想。而文达也不容他多话，从风衣口袋中摸出电击枪，对准他的脖颈就是一记连贯而凶狠的点射。等阿不思的眼中的光彻底熄灭，她才提起他的衣领，将他塞入自己的车后座。

那个被打爆车胎的司机面对这一变故，虽然脸色苍白，但神色倒还镇定。“阿伯内西，你好大的胆子。”文达冷笑道，“还不滚到副座上来？等我叫人来拖车吗？”

阿伯内西依言上车，极不自在地说：“你太冲动了，这里离哨卡很近，你不该开枪的。”

“这就是你效忠他的方式？不仅纵容他做出错误的决定，而且明知有多大的风险还要陪他一起疯？”

“只要是他的命令，我就无条件服从。比起他的指令，生死对我来说并不重要。”

“如果这件事暴露了，马沃罗就会第一个拿他立威，杀鸡儆猴给委员会里那群不知天高地厚的新人看！你以为格林德沃家靠钱笼络的盟友就那么可靠吗？我们尽忠职守，不是亲手送他去死！”  
“你只不过是生气他瞒着你而已。”阿伯内西被文达令人发寒的眼神逼视着，情不自禁缩了缩肩膀，“如果他告诉了你，你没准儿比我还要夸张。”

“我不会！正因为这样，他才没有告诉我。”文达的手死死攥住方向盘，“拜托你记住，我们的存在为了帮他应对复杂的局势，顺利接过家业，而不是在羽翼未丰之前就自断生路！”

“你这样做，他会生气的。”阿伯内西摸了摸鼻子，“你不怕吗？”

文达无语地瞥了一眼呆头呆脑的阿伯内西，懒得再回答他。

事情也正如她所料，盖勒特得知她把阿不思带回家后，不但没有责难她，冷若冰霜的面色反而有了融化的迹象。她目睹着怀疑、愤怒、踌躇与释然在他眼中交替闪过，最终定格为故作淡漠的欣喜。“你又在自作主张了。”盖勒特说。

文达默然。她不是听不出，盖勒特其实是对此感到高兴的。——明明不舍，明明冒险，却还要满足那个人自私的愿望！她望着盖勒特那张被夕阳染红的俊颜，忍不住皱眉。

“还真是什么都瞒不过你。”盖勒特站起身向外走去，连他自己都没发现，他唇角扬起的弧度越来越高，以至于办公室门口尚未下班的书记员见到他都愣了几秒。

“你想得到他，何必要折磨自己？完全可以让我来帮你。”回去的路上，文达通过后视镜，看着托腮沉默的盖勒特说。

“按照你设想的方式，恐怕得到之后就是彻底的毁灭。”盖勒特靠在舒适的真皮座椅上，“我已经确定，我不是为了占有他才想得到他——虽然最初可能确实是这样。你明白我的意思吗，文达？”

文达耸了耸肩：“很可惜，我给你制造了麻烦，虽然你对结果依然满意。”

“既然给我制造了麻烦，就要为我解决这个麻烦。”盖勒特低下头，气定神闲地拨弄着那些精致的镶金袖扣，假装没看见文达无语的表情。

制造了麻烦，就要摆平麻烦。文达默念着这句话，一边在心中叹气，一边循着花园里那个仿佛凝固的身影走过去。这是年轻主教和恃宠而骄的使女再一次开启禁言模式的第十三天。盖勒特诡异的告白让奥芙格林对他避之不及，而不小心吐露了真实想法的傲慢主教又羞于追问使女的心意。若是彼此再逃避下去，一定又会生出新的事端，所以她必须趁早帮盖勒特获得一个确切的答案。

文达知道，奥芙格林即使对盖勒特有情，也不足以让他抛弃家人留在这个他全身心抗拒的世界。而盖勒特也绝对不会把整个格林德沃家族拱手让人，只身跟随阿不思去往那片陌生的土地。  
他们的感情，完全是一个不折不扣的死结。

她轻咳一声，表示打扰。雕像般立在寒风中的使女闻声，缓缓转过被风吹得发红的脸颊，静待来人开口。

“奥芙格林，我相信你早就想通了，盖勒特主教并没有在戏弄你，抓你回来完全是我个人的行为。”冬季清晨室外的风十分凛冽，呼呼风声裹挟着雪花，让说话人与听话人的头脑都格外清醒。  
“你也明白他对你是什么感情。”文达直截了当地挑破了她的来意，“而且，格林德沃夫人已经给你下了最后通牒，这个月是你待在格林德沃公馆的最后一个月，如果再给不了她想要的，你就只能被送去隔离营。奥芙格林，想想你在加国的亲人，你一定不想变成波西那样吧？”

“毫不动摇地坚持自己的原则，然后为自己恪守的原则头破血流，你一定自以为很高尚对不对？可你丝毫没有顾及他人——尤其是那些在乎你的人的感受。如果你真当盖勒特是你所谓的‘朋友’，你怎么会明知他送走你要冒巨大的风险，却能果断与他道别？你不接受他的提议，只不过是在幻想这一切还能有一个迅速的终结，不必付出代价就能得到自由。但我可以明确告诉你，以现在的局势来看，你不要妄想再靠近国境线了。”

阿不思直视前方，好像没在听文达的话，双唇却渐渐失去了血色。

“盖勒特主教明知道你的想法，却不介意让你利用他。奥芙格林，你就算想逃，也要有命活到那一天吧？”文达看准了他的动摇，词锋愈发犀利起来，“何况，扪心自问，你对盖勒特主教真的没有一点感激之外的感情吗？还是因为他与你立场相悖，所以即使动了心也耻于承认？”

“……”阿不思像看一个陌生人那般，神色复杂地看着面前这个一改往日做派，眉眼间俱是风情的Alpha。文达挺直腰杆接受他的审视，没有任何不自在。

“如果我是他，应该会选择爱上你。”良久，这些日子一直板着脸的红发使女终于绽出了一朵不算欢愉的笑容，“你的话，我有不能否认的，也有要反驳的。但无论是他还是你，始终忘了一件最重要的事：健康纯洁的新生命，不该也不能成为我脱困的跳板。有孩子绝不是一件事的结果，而是另一个开始。我不能增加无辜的受害者，让他降生于此，白白承担不属于他的罪过——我必须对他负责。”

这次轮到文达语塞了。她想过奥芙格林拒绝她的千百种方式，却没料到他会搬出这样一个理由。沉默地回视着他那双真诚而明亮的蓝眼睛，文达知道他是说真的。

“那么，我再问你一个问题。我们先不讨论如何实现，但如果有一天你真的得到主的赐福，必须在这里孕育出一个新生命，你还会抗拒吗？”

在一片苍茫的白色中，阿不思戴着血红的兜帽，愈发衬得他肌肤如雪，神情中自有一股清冷坚定。他转过身，对上文达带着几分玩味的双眼，毫不迟疑地说：“若我真的要把一个孩子带到人世，那么不论我在哪里，我都希望他能在爱中出生，在爱中逝去。”

话音未落，他便不再看文达，踏雪向房内走去。高挑冷艳的女Alpha凝视着红衣使女单薄却挺得笔直的背影，回想他方才的模样，突然懂得了盖勒特对他的迷恋：那并不是对亡母的移情，也不是对美丽事物的贪婪——就像基督徒日夜祷告渴望天使降临，盖勒特已经等了太久，等一个纯白的灵魂照亮他的生命。

文达一席话，让阿不思无法平静的心绪变得更加纷乱。是的，他一直都知道盖勒特的心意，早在他说出“也许我们可以来试一试”的时候，甚至更早，在他从绝望的死境中抱出自己，彻夜守在自己身边的时候，阿不思就知道盖勒特想的是什么了。而他也在被送走的前夜，在心中给出了答复：如果不是相遇在这里，他一定很乐意开始这段感情。

——在完全错误的时机和地点，偏偏遇到了那个对的人。

这是他在格林德沃公馆度过的第八个月。马上就是一年内日照最短的一天，扫不净的雪已经堵住了公馆的大门。他拨开窗帘，一边望着天空尽头稀薄的日光，一边坐着出神。刚刚还有一句话没有对文达说，自己拒绝盖勒特的提议，其实也是因为真的在意他。在亲情与爱情之间，他永远会选择奔赴自己长兄的责任，但如果排除了一切可能的选项，只考虑盖勒特的话，他愿意留在他身边。

留在他身边，然后和他一起改变这个世界。

在格林德沃公馆的生活已经形成了严密的日程，阿不思望了望变幻的天色，掐准时间下楼去帮伊利亚准备晚餐。这天晚上盖勒特并没有来，只有乌拉诺斯和凯伦两个人用餐。席间凯伦多问了一句盖勒特的去向，乌拉诺斯只是说：“盖勒特已经不再是我翼下的雏鹰，早晚都会有自己的事情做。”

这本是一句无可指摘的回护，然而听着这句富有深意的话和窗外呼啸的风声，阿不思心中却变得不安起来。事实证明他的预感是正确的，午夜时分，他的房间中又多了一位不速之客，经过清晨的交锋，阿不思甚至不用抬头都知道来人是谁。

“我想我们在白天已经谈过了。”他委婉地下着逐客令。然而文达只说了一句话，就让他霍然起身，悄悄随她去了公馆后面盖勒特独居的寓所——

“我查到了巴沙特女士的下落——就在哥伦比亚特区隔离营，01号公墓里。”

阿不思从未见过这样颓唐的盖勒特。自他住进这幢房子的第一天起，盖勒特在他眼中永远都是倨傲、骄矜而又神采飞扬的模样。然而此刻，看见他来了，盖勒特甚至连眉毛都没动一下，那双冰蓝的瞳仁里，第一次流露出令阿不思心惊的迷茫和无措。

“你们谈吧，前面我来掩护。”文达见状，关好门出去了。

阿不思没有选择立即打破室内的寂静，而是环视四周后，在茶几上找到了三叉烛台并点燃，为只有月光的房间增添了一团橙黄的暖意。

他擎着烛台走到盖勒特身前，像他曾经对待自己的那样蹲下与他对视，然后轻轻靠在他身边。

“我很遗憾。”阿不思说。

“……荒谬。”盖勒特咬牙切齿地回了个单词。

阿不思侧目看他，并不在意他此时的迁怒。但他立即反应过来，盖勒特说的并不是他。他便不再开口，只是默默伸出手，覆住了盖勒特青筋暴起的冰凉手背。

伴随着他这个动作，似乎有一瞬间，金发Alpha的呼吸都停止了。蓦地，盖勒特侧过身，将整张脸都埋入阿不思的颈窝里。“她在一年前就死了。”低沉而沙哑的声音从阿不思的发间传出，他干脆将盖勒特的手包在自己掌心里。“死得无声无息。”

“起初我们谁都没有想过她会被抓走做苦役，一直在她的旧友中寻找，但因为政变，很多人都逃离了基列国。三个月前，我们才开始扩大搜寻范围，各特区的隔离营被文达翻了个底朝天，所有七十岁以上的活人，她都有记录——可还是没有消息传来。直到今天，文达给了我一张纸，和波西那张一模一样，只是落款时间在一年多前。”

“我之所以支持人权无用论，是因为我觉得在这个连生存都困难的世界，追求那些虚幻的东西是给社会增添负担。全世界宜居的陆地越来越稀少，每日的死亡人数早已超过出生人数近百倍，整个人类都要灭绝了，还不顾现实地讨论什么平等、自由，为了政治正确而强行均摊极其有限的社会资源，只会加速我们走向毁灭的步伐！无用的人就该消失，只有真正的精英才配主宰世界的运转，让优秀的基因代代相传！……”

“但我从来没有想过，在他们眼里，姑婆也属于该死的人。她是格林德沃家族的远亲，而我们家族是这个国家地位最尊崇的群体之一！她曾经为世界史研究做过那么多贡献，现在委员会中甚至不乏她教过的学生，可是她竟然在政权还没有完全建立的时候，仅仅因为年老体弱，就被当作第一批需要淘汰的人丢进了充满辐射和有毒物质的隔离营，死后甚至都没有单独的坟墓！”

“而我在她饱受折磨的时候，在她濒死求助的时候，根本没有把她的去向放在心上，连问都没有问过一句。等我想起很久没和她联系时，这才漫不经心地派文达去找……直到今日！”

“——阿不思，你告诉我，从前我都在做些什么？这个国家，究竟都做了什么?”盖勒特终于从阿不思温软的红发中抬起头来，嘴唇干裂，双颊凹陷。收到噩耗只有短短几个小时，他已经苍白憔悴得像一具干尸，只有眼中还残存着属于活人的黯淡光芒。

“盖勒特。”阿不思轻声唤着他的名字，将他的手握得更紧，“对你来说，巴沙特女士是对全人类有杰出贡献的学者，也是与你血脉相连的亲人。但是她生活在这个国家原始而残忍的制度下，依然不能幸免于难。其实，无论是在你看来有用的人，还是你认为应该被淘汰的人，他们都不是一个数字，一个符号，而是一个生来就被赋予生存的权利的人。”

盖勒特微微皱眉，开始思考阿不思的话。

“我懂你希望社会资源得到合理利用的理想，坦白说我在工作时也有过类似的想法。走廊里躺着那么多的病人，可医生只有几个，我们还要救那些即使医好了也会很快死去的老人吗？既然人最终都要走向死亡，那我们是不是该倾斜医疗资源给还能为世界创造价值的青壮年和新生儿？有时候，面对那些表情统一的灰暗绝望的脸，我也想把自己的手从他们掌心抽出来。”

察觉到自己的手被回握住，阿不思并没有看盖勒特，而是继续说下去。

“但是，又有谁有资格去判断一个生命的价值大小？腰缠万贯的白发富翁，和一贫如洗的卖报少年，我该救前者还是后者？盖勒特，我回答不了，你能给我答案吗？”

盖勒特的眼神因思索而震颤。他的嘴唇动了动，却没有发出声音。

阿不思微笑着望向他，满眼温柔，“希波克拉底誓言有这样一句话：‘我对病患负责，不因任何宗教、国籍、种族、政治或地位不同而有所差别；生命从受胎时起，即为至高无上的尊严’。我想，这可以是一切问题的答案。”

温暖的烛光包裹住他们两人相依的身影，空旷而宽阔的房间再度陷入沉默。盖勒特沉吟着，没有认同阿不思，也没有开腔反驳他。良久，他伸出手，一边为阿不思整理白色双翼头巾未能裹住的散发，一边轻声说：“现在我已经能理解你面对波西死讯时的心情，也愿意承认你所说的部分正确。但我仍有一句话要问你。”

阿不思征询地抬起眼，静静等待他的下文。

盖勒特一瞬不瞬地注视着面前的红发使女，那目光的温度太过灼人，把阿不思的脸颊都染成朝霞的颜色。就是这个文弱又卑微的Omega，让他初尝人生中千百种错杂难言的滋味，让他愤怒、悲哀、学会割舍与放弃，又第一次产生了不惜自毁也要得到的执念。

“你来这里，是希望借这个机会向我灌输你的观点，从而改变我、让我帮你实现心愿，还是你听见消息后，真心想来到我身边？”烛光明灭中，那些散落在盖勒特前额及颊边的金发打碎了他面部的棱角，使他变成一个英俊、单纯又执拗的少年。

阿不思从未见过神情这般柔软的盖勒特。他呆坐着，脑中飞速闪过从走进这间公馆的第一天到现在，与盖勒特发生的无数往事：初来时的针锋相对，那些频繁发作、两败俱伤的争吵，到后来他明目张胆地为自己解围；那些被宽大衣袖掩藏住的指尖碰触，还有夜深人静时肌肤相亲的沦陷与放纵……

不知不觉，已经相处了两百多个日夜。而他的心，也早已被盖勒特拉入与自己计划全然偏离的轨道中。

盖勒特一言不发地等待着。然而随着时间流逝，这段日子里被他掩藏得很好的失落，渐渐在他面上显出颜色来。终于，等待的勇气消磨殆尽，盖勒特不着痕迹地呼气，正准备开口结束这个让彼此都陷入尴尬的话题时——

阿不思倾身过来，轻启双唇，含住了盖勒特因吃惊而微张的唇瓣。

那一瞬间，盖勒特耳中轰鸣，浑身的血液都向上奔涌。整个世界都在飞速旋转，他听见自己失去规律的心跳，脑中还没作出反应就把阿不思压在身下，彻底掌握了这个吻的主导权。

他一心所系之人，发丝柔软，气息甘甜。有一双手攀上他的后背，又抚摸他杂乱的金发，诱他潜得更深些。几乎没有丝毫犹豫，盖勒特埋首于那个向他敞开的怀抱，贪婪地索取其中的暖意——即使在童年最幸福的梦境中，他也不曾得到过这般的温暖。

灵魂的空洞霎时被填满，又迅速燃起更激烈的欲求。盖勒特吻遍了阿不思裸露在外的每一寸肌肤，金发与红发交缠着，豆大的汗珠同时滚落在两个人的前额。他感觉到怀中人的呼吸越来越急促，忙用手肘撑起身，想看看阿不思的情形，却不防又一滴汗下落，刚好凝驻在红发使女的唇角，将坠未坠。

阿不思伸出粉嫩的舌尖，将那颗晶莹汗珠卷入口中。然后他对面前失神的Alpha绽出微笑，一边抬手插入盖勒特被汗水打湿的金发，一边昂起头，贴在他耳边轻声道：

“……我爱你。”

这句话只有三个单词，却是世界上最强大的咒语。阿不思的嗓音明明如霞光般轻柔和暖，盖勒特却觉得有狂风扑面而来，摧枯拉朽地掀翻他所有的理智和思想，又把它们刮成无迹可寻的碎片。他瞳孔剧震，一双胳臂险些失去支撑身体的力量，害他不由自主地伏倒在阿不思肩头。

他刚刚听见，那个让他甘心自毁的人亲口说爱他。

——那么，究竟什么是他所说的爱？

惊涛骇浪席卷了盖勒特的心房血管，他的头脑一片空白，以至于“爱”这个单词在他脑中变成了乱序的四个字母，即使他竭尽全力都无法拼凑出它的含义。盖勒特急红了眼，鼻尖像是撞上拳头般酸胀，终于，在他要落下泪来的时候，自孩提时代至今颂过千百次的句子突然涌上心头，给了他渴望的答案。

我若能说万人的方言，并天使的话语，却没有爱，我就成了鸣的锣，响的钹一般。  
我若有先知讲道之能，也明白各样的奥秘，各样的知识，而且有全备的信，叫我能够移山，却没有爱，我就算不得什么。  
爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈。凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。  
爱是永不止息。  
——《圣经·新约·哥林多前书》

盖勒特蓦地抬起头。时间似乎已经过去了一个世纪，又仿佛不过是一次呼吸。那双宁静安然的蓝眼睛仍然在含笑凝视着他，好像在等待中看破了他的犹疑与彷徨，阿不思再次擎起两片沾满晶莹的唇瓣，边吻他的脸颊，边清晰地吐字：

“——盖勒特，我爱你。”

他听见旧世界轰然倒塌的声音。


	7. 新生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来世界遭遇严重污染，人口出生率骤降。美国部分地区建立了男权至上的基列国，当权者实行一夫多妻制，Omega被当做国有财产，有生育能力的Omega称为“使女”，他们被剥夺了过去拥有的一切，沦为生育工具，轮流送到各个大主教家中。

这一夜，他们交换了数不清的吻，一切将诉未诉的话语，都通过唇齿相缠让渡到彼此心间。待那些意乱情迷逐渐褪去后，他们同时抬起眼，像是从未见过一般，细细打量对方眉梢眼角因自己而起的每一丝波动。

“我没想到你会愿意说出来。”盖勒特微颤的手指抚过阿不思湿润的面颊，声音沙哑。他回想起阿不思口中令他心潮澎湃的那三个字，忍不住又低头啄了啄他的唇。

“既然是事实，我就要有面对事实的勇气。”阿不思微笑着道。

盖勒特轻轻扬眉，总觉得他这句话带了些一语双关的意味。阿不思看破他心中所想，伸出手挽住盖勒特的后颈，歪头道：“有什么问题吗？”

“我……我也是。”这次轮到盖勒特手足无措了。他沉溺在阿不思那双宛如秋日晴空般的深湛眼眸中，连自己舌尖在打结都不知道。“我……我也爱你。”

阿不思因惊讶而睁大眼睛。盖勒特见他表情，才意识到自己方才说了什么，一时间也愣住了。心脏表面有热流不断滚过，他弓下身，试图压制体内横冲直撞的莫名冲动，却在阿不思的眼神中一败涂地。

“……我爱你。”他终于清晰地说出来了。虽然语气听上去十分笨拙，但每个字的发音都无比准确。一次成功后，盖勒特突然恢复了平静，他的神智不再游离，而是牢牢锁定阿不思听到后的反应。

阿不思依然微笑着，神色恬然，似是在安抚他，又似在等他度过这个难关。

“我爱你。”盖勒特看着他的眼睛，一字一顿地重复道。他的手臂放松下来，指尖也不再颤抖，阿不思感觉到自己颊上温度的悬停，侧首吻了盖勒特的掌心。

“我也是。”他故意保持着那个亲吻的姿势看向盖勒特，目光流转，笑意盈然。

盖勒特深吸一口气，用力把阿不思揽入怀中。“我希望你不会对今夜感到后悔。”

“只怕太阳升起来的时候，羞得想忘记这一切的人会是你。”阿不思闷闷的笑声从盖勒特怀中传出来。

盖勒特腾出右手，从他胸口捞起阿不思发烫的脸，看到他绯红的双颊，愈发确定这个倔强可爱的、到这种时候还要嘴硬的Omega只不过是在说反话。“谢谢你。”他满足地叹息道，“谢谢你今晚肯来。谢谢你肯告诉我你的心里话。”

“我好像是第一次听你说‘谢谢’。”阿不思的声音里也满是笑意，“其实这些话已经在我心里藏了许久，并不是为了今晚才准备的。”

“我知道。”盖勒特吻了吻他的发顶，“感谢上帝，我相信从现在起，我不会再听到‘请你出去’这四个字，或者再被你堂而皇之地无视掉了。”

想到他们初识时自己恨不得握着匕首睡觉的情形，阿不思也十分感慨：“那时候我刚来，满脑子只想着两件事：怎么逃，和怎么死。我活了二十六年，从没有那样软弱和动摇过。可能上一秒还在想，我要用尽办法离开这里，而下一秒又改了主意——像这样没有尊严地活着，生命还有什么意义？”

盖勒特闻言，沉默地拥着阿不思，一动不动。似是感觉到他的僵硬，阿不思转而看他，语调温柔：“但我没有想到，真正要离开这里、离开你的时候，除了意料之中的如释重负之外，我竟然还会感到不舍。人的感情就是这样奇特，即使我们在这样的情形下相遇，即使我们完全是两个世界的人，我依然无法停止靠近你。”

“从我见你的第一天起，我就有这样的感觉了。”盖勒特轻嗅怀中Omega的甜软香气，鼻尖在他发顶上蹭来蹭去，“现在我终于能对你承认，从前有很多次，我都是故意惹你不快，只想看你因我而勃然变色的样子。”

“我知道。”阿不思故意板起脸，然而还没等撑够三秒，又忍俊不禁地笑开了。他的声音极轻极暖，如煦风般拂过盖勒特心头，“你对我说的每一句话，为我做的每一件事，我都明白的。”

盖勒特再度收紧双臂，像抱着故园毁灭后唯一存留的纪念般，珍而重之地拥住阿不思，用自己的气息包裹住他，不留一寸缝隙。“我保证，不管你日后有多少怨言，我都甘心承受——因为这次，我不会再轻易放你走了。”

阿不思在他怀中动了动，想说什么，最终还是住了口。他偷偷呼吸着面前Alpha散发出的冷冽又强悍的可靠气息，同样不想打破这一刻的安谧。

这份不能宣之于众的感情有着麻痹感官的神奇魔力。三周后的授精仪式中，阿不思木然躺在凯伦裙下，前几次的恶心战栗还没出现，乌拉诺斯就提上裤子走了出去。凯伦也不耐烦待在他身边，用眼色示意伊利亚和米歇尔在阿不思腿下垫个枕头，自己整理好衣服匆匆离开了。

阿不思躺在那张熟悉而冰冷的大床上，扭头望向屋内的镀金座钟，等待时间一分一秒地过去。终于到了半个小时，他已经躺得浑身发麻，在伊利亚的搀扶下坐起身来。“我没事。”他安慰地对满脸不忍的伊利亚笑了笑，暗自庆幸盖勒特并不在这里。因为上次出使加国的表现过关，他这几天接了单独的外交任务，又出差去了。否则，要如今的盖勒特再亲眼目睹这桩事，还得保持镇定一言不发，实在高估了他的肚量。

阿不思沿着昏暗的走廊缓步前行，想起盖勒特临行前找自己告别时的笑容。“我要带礼物回来给你。你想要什么？”金发Alpha专注又温柔地望着他，真心期待他的答案。 

而他却只能把千言万语咽下，故作无事地微笑着说：“你平安回来就好。”

现在摆在他面前的有两条路：抛下盖勒特，瞒着他继续逃；或者，握住盖勒特的手，共同推翻这里的一切。但无论是哪条路，都不容易走下去。

阿不思陷入了明眼人都看得出的苦恼之中。好在乌拉诺斯和凯伦在非必要的时候绝不会主动来找他，而盖勒特又出差不在家，他有大把的时间用来思考。

“你不会又想逃吧？”一天准备晚饭的时候，伊利亚边削土豆边问他，“你最好别这么频繁地向盖勒特少爷提这种要求。”

身为使女，阿不思是不用做这些活计的，然而他待着无事，乐意给伊利亚打下手。他接过伊利亚削好洗净的土豆开始切块，沉默了片刻才说：“他也不会再放我离开了。”

伊利亚闻言挑起眉，转了转眼珠，压低声音道：“我打赌，是文达去和他说了什么。你过段日子再去求他，也许他就会心软了。”

阿不思哭笑不得。他和盖勒特之间的事情，除了文达并没有人知道，包括此刻一心为他着想的伊利亚。

“和文达无关，是他自己不愿意的。”阿不思笑着说。

伊利亚扭头看看阿不思，像发现了什么般撇嘴：“你最近有点怪怪的。从前的你说起这些，绝对笑不出来。文达是不是带了个和奥芙格林长得一模一样的使女回家？”

“伊利亚，你也学会开玩笑了。”阿不思抬起胳膊，轻轻怼了怼这个面貌凶恶却心地善良的仆人。她总是让他想起自己的母亲坎德拉，也正因为自小没有从母亲那里获得过太多关爱，他现在才这么喜欢和伊利亚待在一起。

这天的晚餐是土豆和鸡肉，基列国高层权贵家中最常见的菜色。明明是吃惯了的食物，阿不思却觉得很不舒服，它们在他胃里凝结成块，而分泌的胃酸已经快冒出他的嗓子眼，那些东西却依然没有软化的意思。

阿不思一夜无眠。次日清早，他顶着两只黑眼圈，照常下楼去吃饭。正迷糊着，却发现门廊那里进来个人，一边脱掉羊毛大衣一边向内走，朝阳洒在他的金发上，逆光的五官线条如雕塑般凌厉俊美。

阿不思的眼睛蓦地亮了。见四下无人，他忍不住加快步伐溜到盖勒特身侧，距离近到能交换彼此的吐息。

“我出去才几天，你怎么脸色这样差？凯伦找你麻烦了吗？”盖勒特用刚摘了手套的温热手指托起阿不思的脸，怜惜地问。

“没有。”糟糕，昨晚吃的东西还残留在胃里，幸好阿不思反应迅速及时闭嘴，才没有对着风尘仆仆的盖勒特直接吐出来。他平复了一下呼吸，强笑着道：“我就是没睡好。”

“你是不是还没吃东西？刚刚我父亲和凯伦带着人出去了，伊利亚说厨房里有为我准备好的早餐。我们一起吧。”盖勒特把大衣丢在沙发上，一手拉着阿不思，一手拖出餐桌旁的一把高背椅，然后轻按他的肩膀让他坐下。

“伊利亚有告诉你，她把东西放哪了吗？”阿不思不放心地站起来，他知道盖勒特对家里的一切都漠不关心，根本不可能了解伊利亚的习惯。

盖勒特顿住：“她应该说了……但我着急回来，没留心听。”

阿不思再也忍不住笑。他不理会盖勒特，自己熟练地打开冰箱倒出两杯牛奶，然后从厨房抽屉里拿出放着面包的篮子，又找出两只干净的瓷盘，把早餐一一摆好。

“吃吧。”他坐定，用餐巾擦了擦手，才对盖勒特说。

“我还是第一次看你布置这些。”盖勒特饶有兴味地打量阿不思，“从前还奇怪伊利亚怎么肯让你帮忙，没想到你真的会做家务。”

“你管这叫家务？”阿不思大笑着说，“如果这算得上是家务，那我五岁的时候就在做家务了。”他笑得有些忘形，一不留神咳嗽起来，盖勒特忙把手边的牛奶递给他。没想到阿不思刚喝一口，就起身冲到厨房的洗手池边呕吐不止，吐光了积食也没能停下来。

盖勒特先是愣了几秒，回过神后立即跑去他身边，一边抚着他的后背，一边让他慢些。阿不思浑身发软，嗓子又痒又痛，眼前片片朦胧，靠双手扒住桌沿才没有栽倒。可当他安静下来后，一种细微的直觉和预判如藤蔓般缠紧他的心，使他陷入短暂的失语。

“你这是怎么了？”盖勒特见他难受得眼睛都红了，又半天不说话，声音也变了调，“我让文达去叫家庭医生来！”

“……等、等等。”阿不思忙出声阻拦。待盖勒特站定，他打开水龙头，把掌心和嘴边的污秽冲洗干净，又抹了把脸，用衣袖拭干面上的水珠，这才在盖勒特的搀扶下直起身。

“……我自己就是个医生，你还想叫谁？”阿不思脸色惨白，见盖勒特满脸紧张，却还顾着和他开玩笑，“盖勒特，你给我带了什么礼物回来？”

盖勒特皱眉，被他突然的发问搅得心绪不宁：“等你好点我再拿给你看，现在你先——”

“也许……我也有个惊喜要送你。”阿不思打断了他，轻声道，“但不排除对你来说是惊吓的可能性，所以建议你做好心理准备。”

“你先休息吧，这些回头再说。”盖勒特没听出他的弦外之音，继续拉着他向二楼走，却被阿不思从背后拽停。

“盖勒特，你曾问我愿不愿意和你试一试。现在换我来问你，若是……成功了，你想过以后要怎么办吗？”

“成功？什么成功了？”盖勒特愕然问道，“你究竟在说什么？”

如果说阿不思方才还有一丝羞赧，那么现在，面对这个毫无感情经验的年轻Alpha，他也只剩下了叹气的冲动。“你说我在说什么？一个月之前你干了什么，还要我提醒你吗？”

盖勒特一怔，瞬间明白阿不思话中所指。他先是拧起眉头，一副不可置信的神情，待他回过神来，又因突如其来的狂喜而容光焕发。“你、你是说……”

“我倒不是百分百确定。但你第二天并没有把避孕药混在维生素里给我吃。”阿不思摊手。

见他提起自己曾经的任性妄为，盖勒特转开眼，含糊地说：“我现在巴不得……怎么会再让你吃那个。”

阿不思却没听见盖勒特的话，他呼了口气，有些犯难：“若是真的，我们是等他们发现了再坦白，还是找个合适的时间主动说出来？”

盖勒特沉默片刻，走到阿不思身前，揽过他的肩膀：“瞒是瞒不住的，不如早些揭破。”

“……那，孩子出生后，该称呼谁为父亲，又该称呼谁为母亲呢？”阿不思直视盖勒特的眼睛，说出了在他心头百转千回的疑问。

“自然是你和我！”盖勒特想都不想便答道。他甚至不理解阿不思为什么会问出这个问题，因为他已经设想过千百次，如果他和阿不思真的有了孩子，他绝对会把这世上最好的一切都捧到他们面前。

“我也希望是你。”面对这样的答案，阿不思却没有丝毫动容，“但是别忘了，我是作为你父亲的使女来到这个家中、去实现你继母的心愿的。”

盖勒特沉下脸，不再说话。阿不思见戳中了他的痛处，主动用双手环住他的腰，语调温柔却坚决：“盖勒特，我真的不希望孩子出生在这种情形下。”

回答他的是漫长而压抑的沉默。良久，盖勒特深深望向阿不思涌动着忧伤的蓝眼睛，一字一顿地说：“我保证，我们的孩子会说话时，必不会有这样的烦恼。”

他们两个都急于确定这件事的结果，于是直接让文达弄来了HCG试纸，阿不思提前喝了一大杯水，因为紧张，很快就有了反应。他步履匆匆地进到盥洗室，却半天都没有出来。就

在盖勒特等得发慌，忍不住想去敲门的时候，终于传来了阿不思开门的声音。

盖勒特从沙发上弹起来，三步并作两步地去迎他。“结果是……？”

片刻不见，阿不思的脸色变得更苍白了。他没有说话，只是轻轻点了点头。而盖勒特立即展臂拥住阿不思，狠狠吻在Omega失去血色的唇上。

“这是我第一次真心感谢主。”盖勒特温热的唇缓缓滑过阿不思的鼻梁和额角，最终落在他耳侧。

“你高兴得太早了。”阿不思静静停在盖勒特怀中，没有回抱他，只是轻叹。

“我知道你在担心什么。但我不是已经答应你了？我会保护你们，让你名正言顺地留在我身边，听孩子开口说话叫你母亲。阿不思，我向你保证，只要你肯给我时间，你一定是基列  
国最有权势的主教夫人。”

“……盖勒特。”阿不思知道，此时说什么都无法撼动盖勒特的欣喜若狂，他便也妥协，不再提起煞风景的话题。“我只希望，它能是个健康又健全的小生命。”

“会的，必然会的。”盖勒特毫不迟疑地说，“你和我的孩子，注定是这世上最杰出的人。”

“先别急着高兴。”阿不思神色仍是淡淡的，“现在才刚一个月，孩子能不能顺利长大还是个问题。”见盖勒特眉间浮起忧色，他安慰地笑了下：“我会竭尽全力为他提供安全的生长环境，其他的就要靠他自己努力了。还好发现这件事的时候只有你我两个人在，不然我怕你父亲和你继母会立即从我脸上看出真相。”

盖勒特也笑起来：“别说你了，恐怕我到时候才是那个不打自招的人。在你去盥洗室的这段时间里，我一直在祈祷，希望上帝那老头偶尔也满足一次我的愿望。如果这次能让我心愿成真，我就会忘却之前遭遇的所有不快，甚至原谅曾经夺走我最珍视的东西的人，与世界上一切不该存在的错误和解——现在总算没让我失望。感谢主，但更要感谢你，我的阿不思。”

“我不觉得你会是个享受抚养孩子这件事的人。”阿不思咬着下唇，眼神扫过盖勒特因兴奋而泛红的脸，“你喜欢看得见回报的投资，希望自己做的每一件事都不是对生命的虚耗。可你一定不知道，小孩子有多么爱哭、多容易生病，而想把一个孩子顺利养大，不仅要付出巨大的心血，甚至还需要一点运气。我刚做医生的时候，曾经因为人手紧缺，在儿科代过一段时间的班。几乎每天都有孩子死去……而每个早逝婴孩背后都有一对心碎的父母和一个遭受重创的家庭。我那个时候满脑子的理论知识和研究成果，一心想在医院大展身手，但面对不由分说的死亡时，我发现不论我怎样努力都没有用。那时候我就在想，如果死的是我自己的孩子，我还能不能做到和那些父母一样稳稳站着，目送他一点点离开……盖勒特，我真的怕让你失望。”

随着阿不思的坦白，盖勒特的神情也不断变化，最终那些狂热而迫切的期待喜悦都褪去，只剩下如冰的沉静与坚定。“阿不思，你明白的，只有甘冒大险，才能获得与之对等的收益。我相信，比起养育他的过程中存在的种种困难，他会给我们带来更多欢乐。从前，我确实完全不喜欢孩子，更没有任何做父亲的念头。但现在他来了，又是由你亲自孕育的，我感谢他把你留在我身边，更感谢他让我有再世为人、重新活过的机会。而你也不必现在就开始担心他好不好，因为无论最后结果如何，都有我和你共同面对。”  
阿不思有些惊讶地凝视着盖勒特，金发Alpha方才这一席话着实出乎他意料。从前他以为，盖勒特之所以愿意帮他完成使女的义务，是因为他渴望自己能长久地留在他身边，孩子只不过是实现他心愿的条件。至于这个无辜的生命本身，盖勒特并不会对他抱有多大的热情。但现在，阿不思不得不承认自己被盖勒特深深打动了，自从得知有孩子后，心头那层惶然也被孩子父亲的承诺稀释开来——也许这不是一个错误，而是不一样的开始。

“现在你放心了吗？”盖勒特低沉的嗓音像是蛊惑人心的咒语，阿不思挣扎再三，还是轻轻点了点头。

“我不是不放心你，我是不放心这里。”他靠在盖勒特怀中，想到他们完全看不见出路的未来，疲倦地闭上眼，“但现在也顾不了这许多了……上次授精仪式是在一周之前，所以这孩子还不到被发现的时候。如果让你继母提前知道，你才是孩子的父亲，那她绝不会容他活到出生那一日。”

“她没有资格不接受。”盖勒特却早就想到了这层，微微冷笑起来，“你觉得凯伦从前那样苛责和刁难你，究竟倚仗的是什么？无非是委员会赋予夫人的管家权力。但使女可不是夫人的从属物，而是给主教孕育生命的国有财产——要生孩子的才是主教家中地位最高的Omega！如果她胆敢加害于你，都不用我亲自出手，委员会那帮人就会出面处决她。但你的顾虑也不无道理，毕竟那个疯女人行事从来不计后果，逼急了她什么都做得出来。总之，这段时间你尽量减少和凯伦的接触，我不在时，会让文达守着你。”

因为盖勒特的归家，阿不思身体的不适很快平息下来。自从有了父亲的陪伴，小家伙再没和阿不思闹过脾气，使他得以顺利地把这个秘密藏到三周之后：那是家庭医生重新计算授精仪式的周期后，专门来为他做例行检查的日子。 

阿不思有些紧张，从清早起便坐立不安。虽然他知道孕早期的HCG数值因人而异，若他不主动说出真正的受精日期，在现阶段医生根本无法准确判断孩子的周数，但一想到这件事被发现后，生活中随之而来的种种改变，他就觉得无法呼吸。

好在凯伦表现得不算特别夸张。长达九个月的等待已经磨平了她的心气，面对期盼已久的消息，她只是双手放在胸前说了句“感谢主”，便皮笑肉不笑地看向阿不思：“没想到你运气这么好。眼看着要被扫地出门了，最终还是怀上了。”

阿不思低下头，默然无语。

“从现在起，如果你有哪里不舒服，必须立即告诉我。我会让伊利亚和米歇尔照顾你，关注你的饮食，等这孩子平安出生。格林德沃主教的使女直到最后关头才成功怀孕，已经是旁人茶余饭后的笑柄，希望你从现在起，用行动证明我们选择为你等待是正确的决定。”

“是，夫人。”

凯伦顿了顿，走上前去，用掌心包住阿不思交叠在腹部的双手。这个动作把阿不思吓了一跳，见他神色惊惶，凯伦忍不住嗤笑道：“怕什么？你已经怀孕了，我就算再想收拾你，也要等到九个月之后。如果你这段时间表现得好，我还可以考虑让你在哺乳期继续留在家里看孩子，而不是回到红色感化中心，只能等着人来取奶。该怎么做，你自己一定知道。”

“……是的，夫人。”阿不思低声回答。凯伦握着他的手指，掌心冰凉，那温度让阿不思心底发寒，却不能直接把手抽出来。好在这煎熬没有持续太久，凯伦就主动放过了他：“去休息吧。晚饭时我会亲自告知大主教这个喜讯，你就不必再露面了。”

也许是听到这个消息过于意外，入夜，乌拉诺斯竟然亲自走到阿不思的房间，来查看他的身体情况。除了每月例行的授精仪式，他们已经许久没有私下见面。他来时，阿不思刚刚脱掉斗篷和外袍，只穿一件亚麻材质的白色睡衣坐在床沿。见进来的人是乌拉诺斯，他忙扯过外袍披在肩上，然后起身迎接。

“慢点。”乌拉诺斯开口道，声音中多了丝怜惜，“其实你不必和我讲究这些。”

“劳烦您亲临。”阿不思向后退了几步，脊柱抵住墙壁。他观察着这几个月里又苍老了些许的乌拉诺斯，却猜不透他为何要亲自来看他。

“奥芙格林，这孩子不是我的吧。”乌拉诺斯直视阿不思颤抖的眼睑，语调平和，似乎只是在陈述一件与己无关的事实。

血色从阿不思面上倏然褪去。他攥紧了肩头的外袍，犹豫再三，最终还是闭上嘴，不承认也不否认乌拉诺斯的指控。

“我就知道。”乌拉诺斯淡淡地说，“虽然我听到消息很高兴，但我毕竟没忘了自己的年纪。我来这里是想告诉你，虽然这孩子不是我亲生骨肉，但我依然会对他视如己出，并且给他应得的一切——因为他身体里同样流着格林德沃家族的血。”

他进屋后说的几句话一句比一句惊人。听到这里，阿不思忍不住抬眸，挣扎了片刻才道：“……您，早就知道了吗？”

“其实我预想过比这更难堪的局面，比如你腹中孩子的父亲是外面某个憨头巴脑的卫士，或者色欲熏心的司机——毕竟凯伦逼你实在太紧了。现在这样，也算不错。”

阿不思迟疑地看着乌拉诺斯，不知他这一番话是出自真心还是假意。乌拉诺斯见他那副天真中带着防备的鲜活神情，旧日的回忆再度涌上心头。“有时候，你真是很像她。”他笑着叹道，“可惜，你终究不是她。她活着时把我奉为神明，绝不会违逆我的心意，去为了无关的人恳求我，更不会爱上别的什么人。”

“那……夫人知道吗？”阿不思根本无暇顾及他突生的旖旎心思，只在意腹中孩子日后的安危。

“我不会主动告诉凯伦。”乌拉诺斯终于说出了让阿不思稍感安心的一句话，“何况即使她发现了，又能怎么样呢？作为主人的我不介意，委员会也默许这种事，她就算去控诉，也不过是吃顿闭门羹罢了。”

阿不思沉默地望向他，心中感慨盖勒特果然是他亲生的儿子，看事情的角度一模一样。“盖勒特也知道我的态度，所以才会有恃无恐地追求你吧。”乌拉诺斯看穿了他所想，微笑道，“坦白说，只要格林德沃家族在我死后有合格的继承人，我并不在意他的母亲是平民还是显贵。不过使女毕竟是主教家的标配，所以还是要请你来装点门面。而且若你真生出一男半女，我们家也不是养不起。”

“您真是宽宏大量。”阿不思听不下去，淡淡讥讽道。

乌拉诺斯却不介意，笑容丝毫没有淡去：“我知道Omega在这时候容易言不由衷。奥罗拉就对我闹过几次脾气，都是在怀盖勒特期间。我要说的话已经说完了，现在你可以休息了。”

阿不思紧绷的脊背稍微放松下来，他把倚靠墙壁的力量挪到脚尖，稳住身体重心后，还是随乌拉诺斯走了几步，把他送到房间门口。

“……谢谢您。”阿不思艰难地蠕动嘴唇。

乌拉诺斯闻言眉心微微一动，却没有回头。“不是为了你。”他的手搭在门把上，正要向下压，门却被人从外面推开了。

乌拉诺斯后退一步，直视门外那张和他年轻时一模一样的俊颜，依然保持着无懈可击的微笑：“美好的夜晚是该留给小朋友们互诉衷肠。晚安，盖勒特。”

“你父亲怎么会知道我们的事？”乌拉诺斯刚刚走远，阿不思就拉过还在发怔的盖勒特，把他推进屋里关上房门，然后把身体抵在门板上，“……会不会，是文达告诉他的？”

“这不重要。”盖勒特却没有把心思放在阿不思的疑惑上，而是搂着他笑逐颜开，“阿不思，你听到了吗？他已经认输，并承认你是我的人了。”

“这不重要……”阿不思无力地反驳道，“你和我的事情，就只有你最信任的人知道，可你父亲却早就发现了。我是怕有人对你不利……”

盖勒特笑得更厉害了。隔着厚厚的冬衣，阿不思都能感觉到他胸腔的震动，“我说的话就这么好笑吗？”他更忍不住心头的火气：从头到尾好像只有自己一个人担惊受怕，格林德沃父子根本不在意诡异的现状，只不过是把对家中使女的争夺当做一次普通的父子角力，而他则是那明码标价的战利品！

“你在气什么？”盖勒特反应过来，忙扳过他的肩，“我笑是因为你在担心我！我怎能不因此而高兴呢？文达绝不会对我父亲说我们的事，但他毕竟是格林德沃家族的掌控者，一手缔造了这个巨大的商业帝国，你觉得以他的洞察力，会看不出我对你的心意？不过他倒也没那么霸道和昏聩，知道自己不配享有你，所以乐得成全我们了。”

“那他很长一段时间都不理睬我，也是因为知道你……？”

“我只是其中一个原因。更重要的是他对你失望了。他希望你是我母亲那样的Omega，可是你之前面对他的示好从不低头，却为了无关的人放下身段来求他。阿不思，你把他刺激得狠了，你知道吗？”盖勒特志得意满地笑道，“他本想通过你重温旧梦，但和你的交往却让他愈发认清自己现在已经是个毫无魅力的老家伙。所以他才不想见你，因为你的出现会勾起他不愉快的感受。”

“可是每个月的仪式并没有停过！”阿不思想到自己被这对父子轮流戏弄的日子，更加委屈了。

“哦，那是做给委员会看的。他早就不想碰你了。”盖勒特的声音淡漠下来，“他也知道我不想看到他碰你，所以这次借故把我支走，却没想到我们自己想出了一劳永逸的法子。”

“盖勒特，我不能接受你总是把孩子当成逃避仪式的手段！”阿不思狠狠推了盖勒特一把，从他怀里钻了出去，“他是因为爱才来到这个世界，如果不是那一夜的水到渠成，我绝不会为了自己的处境而屈服，用无辜的生命换取短暂的自由！”

“我知道，我知道。”盖勒特并不与他争辩，“我和你一样爱他。若没有他，你一定还在想怎么离开这里。”

“我现在依然想离开这里！”阿不思低喝道，“而且为了他，我必须要离开这里！我不能放任我的孩子出生在这种地方，我必须让他过正常的人生！”

“那我呢？！”听他提起这个话题，盖勒特也动了真怒，“你坚持要走，难道想让孩子一出生就没有父亲？还是你不相信我对你承诺的一切？！”

“我不要做什么最有权势的主教夫人，盖勒特！我不想欺压任何人，也不想再被人践踏！你真心觉得主教夫人的生活就很体面、很无忧无虑吗？若我们的孩子是Omega，他长大后不过是另一个现在的我，或者你继母！若他是Alpha，也难保不重蹈你或你父亲的覆辙！难道你真的要眼睁睁看着我们的孩子重复上一代人的悲剧，却不考虑给他个不一样的未来吗？！”

一口气说完这么多话，阿不思涨红了脸，因激动而微微气喘。而盖勒特一瞬不瞬地盯着他，突然捧起阿不思的脸，双唇用力碾过他吐出犀利词句的唇瓣，把他湿润的舌尖含入口中。

如十四行诗般澎湃的深吻结束后，他们都平静了些，没有再剑拔弩张地对视，而是牵起相贴的那只手，互相依偎着。

“无论你怎么说，我都不会同意你和孩子离开我半步！”盖勒特发出的每个单词都如同一记闷雷，在阿不思耳畔持续绽裂，“——但我也答应你，会给你真正想要的：自由，尊严，或是你要求的任何东西。阿不思，你必须给我时间，让我慢慢兑现对你的诺言！总之从现在起，不许再提起‘离开’这个词，我要你亲眼看着我为你所做的每一件事，亲眼看到你的梦想成为现实！”

盖勒特的掌心炽热，那温度源源不断地通过他们相扣的十指传到阿不思的心里，此情此景之下，纵有千万句反驳想说，他也只能再一次为爱缄口。过了许久，阿不思把头靠在盖勒特肩上，轻轻颔首。

“……我相信你。”

没了白色双翼头巾的遮挡，他发间的香气径直飘到金发Alpha鼻间。也许是正在孕育新生命的缘故，那甘甜馥郁的气息中，又多了丝初雪般的纤软和清新。盖勒特一边深呼吸，一边情不自禁地收紧了揽住他的那只手臂，伏在他耳边道：

“阿尔，我绝不会辜负你。”

奥芙格林顺利怀孕的消息逐渐传开，无论是在家里还是家外，乌拉诺斯和盖勒特都逃不开络绎不绝的祝贺。老主教倒是能沉得住气，用平淡的笑容向那些道贺的人致谢。但盖勒特面对从早持续到晚的“恭喜你要有弟弟妹妹了”的聒噪声，忍不住脸色铁青，缩在袖中的手紧握成拳，哼都懒得哼一声。

任何一个人看到他的表情，都会认为盖勒特·格林德沃主教并不欢迎这个孩子。于是有多事的夫人亲自到家中，低声提醒凯伦：“当心你的继子恼羞成怒，危害你的孩子。”

凯伦双手抱臂，宣战般地说：“他若是敢动我的孩子，我就让他身败名裂！”虽然已经过去了这么多年，想到自己当年那个快足月了却最终流产的孩子，还有后面几次徒劳的怀孕，她还是恨得牙根紧咬。

多洛雷斯嬷嬷也成为了格林德沃公馆的常客。她拿着血压计和卷尺，在笔记本上按周记录阿不思的高低压数值和还没有明显变化的腹围。她对阿不思的称呼也变了，不再是冰冷的“奥芙格林”，而是“亲爱的”——阿不思第一次听见时差点直接吐出来。而且她亲自给他冲兑健康饮料，还逼着他喝得一滴不剩才肯罢休。那些饮料的味道非常奇怪，有的像融于热水的黄油，有的像煮烂的青豆。拜这些稀奇古怪的食物所赐，本来没什么肠胃不适的阿不思变得格外厌食，人也瘦了一大圈。

“乖孩子，快喝了它，然后说‘感谢主’。”多洛雷斯嬷嬷虚伪而娇腻的声音游走在阿不思耳畔，见他坚持不动，又开始假惺惺地劝慰，“我知道你难受，但主的赐福又怎能是随意消受的？在你之前已经有无数人经历了这个过程，你也要勇敢才行，我的孩子。”

阿不思垂着眼坐在原处，累日来的不适和烦闷让他想不顾一切地拒绝这个要求。终于，他的手搭上杯沿，多洛雷斯正要满意地眯起眼，却发现他的下一个动作是把那个杯子推到远处。

“奥芙格林。”她的声音变得尖锐，“跟着我念：‘你们要生养众多，在地上昌盛繁茂。’——赶快喝了它！”

阿不思霍然起身，抓起那只杯子，然后冲到厨房的水槽边，把其中的东西倒了个干净。多洛雷斯嬷嬷怒极反笑，从壶中倒出另外一杯，用眼色示意在一旁为难的伊利亚和米歇尔：“给我按住他！”

伊利亚含着泪轻轻扶住阿不思发颤的手臂，柔声道：“喝了吧，这是为了你好。”米歇尔则不顾阿不思的挣扎，忠实地执行了多洛雷斯嬷嬷的指令。

多洛雷斯嬷嬷一手擎着杯子，一手扯下阿不思的白色双翼头巾，抓住他披散的长发，然后掰开他的嘴，把那杯浑浊的液体一滴不剩地灌了进去。见他喝完，她把杯子丢入水池，又去捏他的嘴，不许他再呕出来。阿不思满脸通红，想咳却咳不出声，有泪水不断划过他的面颊，流到多洛雷斯筋脉凸起的手背上。

“——放开他！”

一声怒喝穿过空气中的浮尘，炸裂在满是酸腐气息的厨房里。多洛雷斯嬷嬷愕然回头，却发现来人是家中的年轻主教。“晚上好。”她微笑着说，手上的力道却没有松，“这儿不是您该来的地方。”

盖勒特懒得和她多话，猛地推开她，把阿不思从地上扶起来。新鲜的空气涌入阿不思鼻腔，他终于能够呼吸，能自由地吐出胃中的秽物。伊利亚心疼地抚着他的背，连声让他慢些，而盖勒特侧过身，为他遮住多洛雷斯不怀好意的视线。

被盖勒特推那一下，多洛雷斯的头险些撞在碗橱上，她盛怒之中向前迈了一步，挺胸道：“管教不听话的使女是我的职责，您无权干涉！”

“你来我们家里，是为了助他顺产，还是提前谋杀他？！”盖勒特高声冷笑，“还有胆子对我强调你的职责，别忘了是谁赋予你这份职责！能干这份差事的嬷嬷不止你一个，若不想被送去隔离营，你最好给我老实点。”

多洛雷斯浑身一凛，缓缓对上盖勒特盛气凌人的眼神。“您大可以把我换掉。”良久，她桀桀怪笑道，“但我也可以对您保证，我的下一任依然会做相同的事，因为这都是为了奥芙格林的健康！若您再来阻挠，我也可以向委员会汇报，有主教公然挑衅基列国的使女生产制度，为一己私利而断送主的赐福！到那个时候，您觉得自己还能全身而退吗？”

盖勒特还想再说，衣角却被人从后扯住。经过方才那一番折腾，阿不思的脸已经由红转白，只剩下呼吸的气力，但他仍强撑着抬起手制止了盖勒特，又冲他轻轻摇头。

“滚。”盖勒特牙关紧咬，身体站得笔直，死死盯着面不改色的多洛雷斯。她扭动肥硕的身躯，冲他挑衅地一笑，然后才转身离开。“你们把这里收拾干净。”盖勒特对伊利亚和米歇尔吩咐道，自己则弯腰抱起了靠在壁柜上艰难喘息的阿不思。

“我送你回去休息。”

当着伊利亚和米歇尔的面，他强忍住才没有去吻怀中人浮着薄汗的额头。而阿不思也无力再说话，软软伏倒在他怀里，任由盖勒特把他抱上楼。  
一片狼藉的现场中，没有人发现凯伦就站在旋转楼梯后的角落里，安静地目睹了全过程。她的嘴唇哆嗦着，手中的丝帕已经被绞得满是皱褶，混沌的大脑中有无数念头不断分裂又融合，最终汇成扼住她心跳的可怕预感——

也许她这段日子里的憧憬和期盼，根本就是个巨大的笑话！

盖勒特把阿不思抱回房间，一边用温水绞了帕子为他拭汗，一边问：“白天我不在家的时候，他们都是这样对你的吗？”

阿不思靠在立起的枕上，默然颔首。

“那你为什么不告诉我？”盖勒特咬牙怒道，“连凯伦都没有为难你，那个老癞蛤蟆竟敢折磨你！”

“就像她说的，即使你有办法赶走她，来的下一位嬷嬷也会这样对待我。因为我是主教的‘物品’，全身上下值得被优待的，不过是一个子宫罢了。”阿不思轻声回答。

“……”盖勒特一时无语，手上的动作也停住了。他默然良久，才用手指拨开阿不思额前散落的碎发，在那方白皙柔软的额头印下一个吻。“你从来都不是‘物品’，你是我的……我的爱人。”盖勒特的声音低沉却温暖，在他明确说出“爱人”这个词时，阿不思的身体也随之一颤。

“我从没想过会从你口中听到这个词。”片刻前的阴霾从阿不思面上彻底消失，他抬起后背，伸臂揽住近在咫尺的、与他共同创造了新生的金发Alpha，沉浸在他令人安心的气息中。“有一种奇特的不真实感。”

盖勒特回抱他，听他含笑的声音，也情不自禁地勾起唇角。他的预感没错，怀中的Omega原本就是一个爱笑也爱开玩笑的人。有无数次，他经过有阿不思与伊利亚在的厨房，都很想插入他们的谈话，让阿不思也因自己的发言而微笑。现在，除了得偿所愿的满足，他的心底又暗暗生出一股执拗：他要让阿不思每天都能露出这样的笑容，就像他弟弟妹妹打印出的那张照片，就像他听到自己要放了他时，就像刚刚他听见自己说他是他的爱人时所表现的那样。

“你是不是认为我没有像你一样上过学，也没有像对你一样追求过别人，就什么都不懂？”盖勒特用双唇含住阿不思的耳廓，轻笑道。

“我可从来没这么想过。”盖勒特呼出的气息喷射在阿不思耳边，痒得他不自在地缩起手脚，想从他怀中逃开，“我从没把你看成一个什么都不懂的人。”所以才会因你之前的种种行径而那样愤怒。

“我现在突然有点后悔当年没有申请大学，后悔每天只知道待在办公室，没有多去外面走走。我想早一点遇见你。”想到自己灰暗的少年时代和姑婆无声无息的死亡，盖勒特的笑容变淡了，“我应该早一点遇见你的。”

“只要相遇，就都不算晚。”阿不思微笑着说，“盖勒特，你现在已经明白不合理的是什么，它们又为什么不合理。每个人的人生从来都掌握在自己手里，既然我们现在活在不符合理想的世界，那我们就把世界变成理想的样子。”

“你和我一起。”盖勒特抬眸望他，似在柔肠百结的请求，又似没有底气的要求。

“我和你一起。”阿不思温柔却果决地回应道。

盖勒特满足地合起眼，与阿不思额头相贴。“我也觉得很奇特……认识你之前，我已经习惯了孤独，也认为人生就该是场独行。我不想浪费时间在无关紧要的人身上，更不想俯首去听蝼蚁的声音。对我来说，政权的更迭和随之而来的生活上的改变是完全无所谓的事，因为我的人生本来就不具备拥有符合世俗标准的幸福的条件。那些短暂的欢乐时光不过是泡沫，美丽的事物注定要枯萎凋零，而人心最是叵测，选择付出感情和信任，就是给了旁人伤害自己的能力和手段。所以在遇见你之后，我痛恨自己的失常，又忍不住想得到你的关注。我不知道这种感情是什么，但我不喜欢无法掌控自己的感觉，于是我靠近你，通过激怒你来试图治愈我自己……没想到，我最后却被你改变了。”

阿不思静静听着，不打断他，也没有动。

“因为你，我尝试着去理解过去我所鄙薄的那些观点，和那些在过去的我看来毫无价值的人。虽然我仍无法百分百地认同他们，但总比现在这样自欺欺人、让下面的人陪委员会那群老家伙一起做梦要好得多。把脚踩在生来就被主抛弃的低等人的脊背上，就能证明自己的强大、得到自己想要的了吗？从前我不作声，只是因为他们的做法在一定程度上吻合了我对社会规则的设想，至于那些不适应规则的人，则注定要被淘汰。可是现在，我的姑婆死在我所奉行的制度下，我爱的人也在因此受苦……我不想承认自己的错误，不想向使我变得脆弱的感情低头，但我更怕你也死在我看不见的地方！”

“刚才，我看见他们那样对你，脑子里就只有一个念头：我要亲手粉碎这一切，让那群在背后给多洛雷斯之流撑腰、给这个制度输血的老家伙也死无全尸！但冷静下来之后，我又对自己会有这样的想法感到不可思议……所以我需要你陪在我身边，让我看见我们的未来。阿不思，你能理解吗？”

这是他们相识近一年以来，盖勒特第一次流露出符合年龄的软弱和动摇。阿不思望着他那介于少年和青年之间的英俊非凡的脸，目光从他微蹙的眉头滑落到下撇的嘴角，最终定格在他鼓动的喉结。初遇的时候，他只把盖勒特看作一个不知疾苦的上位者，却没想到他也有堪称悲惨的童年，也有挂念的人，也会自我怀疑和否定，也会动心，也会爱。

“所以我才说，我和你一起。”阿不思加重语气，一字一顿地微笑道。等到那明亮耀眼的神采再度充盈在盖勒特的眉宇间，他这才放松下来，撒娇般地摇动盖勒特的手：“一天都没吃东西，我们饿了。”

“我不饿。”盖勒特不假思索地回答，见阿不思无语望天，这才反应过来，“你想吃什么？我这就让他们去准备！”

十分钟后，伊利亚端来了牛奶、面包、金枪鱼土豆沙拉和一碟苹果片。盖勒特没让她进房间，而是自己接过托盘放在床上，看着阿不思把它们吃完。“我得想个法子，让癞蛤蟆别再来家里。”盖勒特有点发愁，“下星期我又要出差了，这次文达得和我一起去。整整十天，留你一个人待在家里面对凯伦和多洛雷斯，我实在没办法安心。”

阿不思拈起餐巾擦了擦嘴，安慰他道：“换了谁都一样，我答应你，以后不和她们起冲突。那些东西对身体并没有坏处，只是烹调的手段让人受不了。”基列国推崇原汁原味的烹饪方式，对怀孕使女的饮食规定尤其严格，就连他方才吃的东西滋味也没好到哪去，不过是能勉强入口罢了。

盖勒特坐到阿不思身边，伸手摸了摸他微微凸起的小腹，对他和孩子同时说道：“等我回来。”

阿不思点点头，靠在他怀中睡去了。盖勒特看着他含着笑的安宁睡颜，终于下定决心，正式开始自己的计划。

车窗外寒风呼啸，大朵大朵的雪花飞扑在四面玻璃上，逐渐粉身碎骨。盖勒特像往常一样用戴了黑色皮质手套的右手托着腮，目光却渐渐失去了焦点。车中没有外人，文达从后视镜里看见他那副失魂落魄的模样，犹豫再三，还是问道：“不放心？”

“你说呢？”盖勒特硬邦邦地回到，“要不是这次事关重大，我才不会把你调走。”

“别小瞧他，他有自保的能力。”文达轻声说。

盖勒特知道她在安慰自己，却没法觉得轻松。“他当然不会闲到出去招惹别人，可是家里的人也不会让他好受。不过起码有我父亲在，他们应该不会太出格。”

文达默然。来格林德沃公馆做事的时间也不算短了，她有时候还是看不懂这对父子的奇特默契。但她明白，乌拉诺斯始终是在意盖勒特的，现在时过境迁，凯伦拥有的家族支持已经随流亡政府的远遁而消失，如果真要在盖勒特和凯伦之间做出取舍，恐怕乌拉诺斯会毫不犹豫地选择他唯一的继承人。

“您决定好了吗？”半晌，她换了个话题。

“从没有这样坚定过。”盖勒特回答。

文达目视前方，靠身体的本能反应把控方向盘，听到他这句话，失神了片刻才道：“您……真的变得不像您了。”

“那你会舍我而去吗？”盖勒特悠闲地笑问。

“当然不。”文达也放松下来，曼声道，“您知道的，从您母亲救了我们全家的那一刻起，我就已经向主立下誓言，要为她和她所爱的人流尽最后一滴血。”

“所以，我们都是一样的人。”盖勒特下了断言，便不再回应文达的注视。他忆起自己刚刚以继承人身份进入格林德沃财团、开始学习和打理家族的种种业务时，所有人都把他当成没上过学的草包来糊弄，只有这个比自己年长却姿态谦恭的女Alpha为他倒了杯咖啡，趁人不备时向他交代了许多事。再后来，基列国正式建立，格林德沃家族的财富成为国库一般的存在，她又去接受了委员会的秘密培训，作为天眼来到自己家中。而在他们有机会独处的第一刻，她便用眼神告诉他，自己真正效忠的人是谁。

他从不相信这世上有无缘无故的忠诚，文达的存在更是证明了这一点。与其说她在为自己做事，不如说是在为她的誓言、她的心而活。

他也一样，只会忠于自己的心。

依然是熟悉的加国外交酒店顶层，盖勒特进入觥筹交错、鱼龙混杂的酒吧，没有再去看靠窗的雅座，而是绕到了吧台后的私人包厢中。他和文达按照约定的地点敲开了其中一间包厢的门，里面已经有个穿着西装大衣外套的男子在等待。他脸庞瘦削，一头褐色卷发剪得很短。

盖勒特微微皱眉，这个男子很眼熟，他总觉得在哪里见过。不等他搜索出脑中对应的记忆片段，那人就主动向他伸出手，压低声音自我介绍道：“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。前国务卿、现流亡政府秘书长的首席助理。”

很少有人在第一次见面时就将自己的底细和盘托出。盖勒特饶有兴致地打量他：“你很有勇气，也很自信。可惜光凭这些，我还是无法相信你，和你背后的人。”

“我认为我们没有兜圈子的必要。”忒修斯坚毅的面容上渐渐涌现出担忧和痛楚，“请相信，我对实现你我共同目标的渴望只会比你更加迫切，只要你能做到你承诺的事情，我会不遗余力地推行我们双方的结盟，甚至现在就可以代表国会，哦不，流亡政府，答应你的一切要求。”

“为什么？”盖勒特交叉双手搁在桌上，玩味地审视他。

“……因为，我唯一的弟弟也被掳走，正在以使女的身份生活。”随着这句话，忒修斯褐色眼眸中的坚固堡垒轰然坍塌，即使对着初次见面立场不明的生人，依然流露出无法掩饰的悲凄，“他今年，只有十六岁。”


	8. 救赎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来世界遭遇严重污染，人口出生率骤降。美国部分地区建立了男权至上的基列国，当权者实行一夫多妻制，Omega被当做国有财产，有生育能力的Omega称为“使女”，他们被剥夺了过去拥有的一切，沦为生育工具，轮流送到各个大主教家中。

从第十三周开始，阿不思的腹围开始猛涨，异常的数字攀升让多洛雷斯提高警惕的同时，也引起了凯伦的注意。“我要带奥芙格林去医院做个检查。”这一天，在多洛雷斯收起笔记本和卷尺，准备照常离开的时候，凯伦突然对她说。

“哦，夫人，您不必过于担忧，胎儿一切正常，只是长得快了点。”多洛雷斯假笑着说，“恕我看不出有什么去医院的必要。”

“我是在通知你，不是在和你商量。”凯伦却像早就决定了般，示意伊利亚和米歇尔给阿不思穿戴整齐，然后搀着他向外走。

多洛雷斯沉下脸，却没有出声阻拦，放任他们簇拥着怀孕的使女走出门去。

阿不思有些吃惊，想不通凯伦为什么在这时候就要送他去医院。按照基列国使女生产的规定，只有在怀孕期间遭受外伤或出现明显的胎停，Omega才会被救护车拉到医院接受治疗。而他也十分清楚自己腹围增长的原因：虽然对外说是第十三周，但他实际的怀孕周期已经到了第十六周，满四个月的胎儿体型增大是再正常不过的事情。

然而没等他想好同意还是拒绝，他就被塞入凯伦常坐的黑色轿车里，向医院疾驰。“夫人，感谢您的关心。”见凯伦面沉似水，阿不思隐约有不好的预感，“但是我同意多洛雷斯嬷嬷的观点，孩子没事，您不必紧张。所以我想我们不用去医院……”

“闭嘴。”凯伦的两片薄唇快速开合，吐出这个单词后，又不再说话。

“夫人也是关心你。”伊利亚见势不妙，连忙打圆场，“好好检查总是没有坏处的。”

阿不思还想反驳，伊利亚使劲扯了扯他的衣摆。想起自己在盖勒特临行前许下的承诺，他只好沉默下来，双手不自觉地护在小腹上。现在即使隔着厚厚的红色粗呢外袍，他腹部的弧度也颇为明显，凯伦是怀过孩子的人，对此起疑也是理所应当。只是，若她真的识破了这孩子的身世，恐怕日后的日子便不得安生了。

基列国的医院产科格局与寻常医院不同，房间里居中放着一张大床，床中央是从天花板垂下来的白色帘布，所有仪器都摆放在帘布之后。使女躺在床上，眼前只有白花花的帘布，完全看不到在仪器屏幕上显示的数字和图像。只有“真正”的父母才有权利目睹胎儿的成长，这是基列国根据主的意志所制定的、不容置疑的法条。

早在红色感化中心的时候，多洛雷斯嬷嬷就已经把所有规矩教给了使女们。所以，不用凯伦吩咐，阿不思便按照规定上床躺好。帘布遮住视线，他看不见床后站着谁，只感觉到对面有人拨开他的衣摆，解下他里衣的扣子，在他隆起的肚皮上涂着滑滑凉凉的东西。

阿不思瞬间就明白他们要做什么，他紧张地曲起腿，想逃避这突如其来的检查。“请放松。”那个看不见长相的医生劝导道，语气带着公事公办的客套。然而那医生的话音未落，阿不思的腿就被一股大力按下去，他忍不住把双手撑在身体两侧，然后慢慢坐了起来。

“躺下。”凯伦越过白色帘布注视着他，冰冷的声音直达他耳中。

她的视线如同锋锐的冰棱，狠狠刮过阿不思的面颊和身躯。被这样怨毒的眼神注视着，阿不思突然意识到，早在怀上这个孩子的时候，自己就已经无路可退。既然真相迟早都有公开的一天，那么早晚又有什么分别？如果凯伦之后非要来挑衅，那么他从容应对就是了。

阿不思平静下来，一边直视凯伦扭曲的面容，一边扶着床侧躺下。他能感觉到，自己肚皮表面那层耦合剂被涂抹得非常均匀，而他刚刚躺好，腹部的皮肤就传来了轻柔的触感。

那是超声探头，正在他肌肤表面游走。

“是个好孩子，发育得很不错。”那医生对凯伦说，略显苍老的声音含着笑意，“现在看起来有点可怕对吗？等再长大一点，会非常可爱的。”

凯伦没有回应他的话，而是窸窸窣窣地说了几句什么。

“请问这是……格林德沃主教大人的要求吗？”那医生却变了腔调，“奥芙格林还年轻，其实没必要……”

“照我说的做。”凯伦不耐烦地说。

一阵沉默。阿不思感觉到那层耦合剂被擦去，又有新的酒精涂在皮肤表面，很凉。那医生的手指触了触他的腹部，突然给了他一针。

阿不思只觉得整个肚皮都渐渐变硬了。他的手死死攥住床单，勉强遏制住翻身下床逃离这里的冲动。他之前虽然不是产科医生，但也明白，这种做完B超又施行麻醉的情况，显然是为了羊水穿刺、去检查孩子的DNA！

——凯伦早就有所怀疑了。

他暗恼自己的麻痹和大意，却想不出是什么时候露出了破绽。然而此时再去想这些也于事无补，感觉到那医生的指尖再次抚过他的肚子，阿不思突然开口道：“请您小心些，避开胎盘，别伤到孩子。”

他的声音听上去非常镇静，还有种无所畏惧的决然。在他皮肤表面逡巡的那根手指顿了顿，终于选定一处合适的位置，停了下来。“我会对格林德沃主教的孩子负责。”那医生低声道。

腰穿针刺破皮肤表面，穿过腹壁和子宫壁。阿不思咬住下唇忍耐着，等一截针头被取出，再伸入另一只空针。终于，一小块消毒纱布被按在针眼处，阿不思听见那医生对他说：“现在你可以休息了。”

阿不思知道，他需要卧床两个小时。有人为他理好衣服，他只需安静地躺着，帘布后的脚步声却没有停过。他听得出医生沉稳的步伐，还有凯伦的高跟鞋跟嗒嗒嗒嗒敲过地面的声音。

“需要两个星期这么久吗？”她压低声音，却压不住心头的郁闷和愤怒。

“是的，夫人，结果最快也要两个星期才能出来。”

凯伦不情愿地道了声好，便头也不回地离开了。房间里只剩下阿不思和医生两个人，他忍耐再三，终是拉开了面前的帘布，试探着对那医生道：“……可以给我看看单子吗？”

那医生回过头，如阿不思所料，是一张苍老的面容。他头顶的白发都稀疏了，皮肤也皱巴巴的，看上去像过去电影中常出现的外星人。听见阿不思的请求，他有些吃惊，最终应允了。“你之前，也是个医生？”他问。

“我是个外科医生。”阿不思轻声回答，拿过老人递给他的黑底白图的纸，仔细观察上面的图像。

“我好像在哪里见过你。”那医生皱起眉开始思索，“是在电视里？要么就是在哪次医学会议上擦肩而过……你真正的名字是什么？”

“阿不思·邓布利多。”自从把B超单拿在手里，阿不思的眼睛就没离开过那张纸，随口回答之后才发现自己说了什么。他有些紧张，想坐起来，却被老医生按住：“快躺下，我不会说出去的。孩子，我记起你了，三年前美国医学会杂志举办的学术交流会，你也去了现场对吗？我当时站在你身边，听你和你的学长谈论你们的研究成果，就觉得你是个从医的好苗子！……可惜了。”

他看了看阿不思的肚子，没再说话。阿不思顺着他的眼光看去，像被打了一拳般，脸颊火辣辣地烧着，泪水在眼眶中疯狂打转。自怀孕以来，他从没有觉得这样难堪又悲愤，那些被他刻意忽视的错乱和委屈再度涌上心头，让他想要当场咆哮出来：

现在这一切都不是我主动选择的！我不想成为使女，我也不要再过这样的生活！……

看见他眼中的泪光，那老医生脸上浮现出不忍的神色。“孩子，放宽心，最起码你还活着。”他叹息道，“而我的同事们，很多都变成了城墙上的尸体。我虽侥幸逃过勘查，却也只能在这里完成主教夫人们的指令。——我是尼可·勒梅，很高兴认识你。”

阿不思因吃惊而睁大眼睛。尼可·勒梅，美国医学界的泰斗级人物，他竟没有第一时间认出来！然而阿不思回想他在期刊杂志上登载的照片，只记得他明明是个精神矍铄、风度翩翩的老人，如何变成了眼前这朽木般的模样？

“……这两年，您也一定过得很不容易。”阿不思轻声说。

“苟活罢了。”勒梅锁上诊室的门，坐在阿不思身边，语声沉痛，“自从我妻子惨死在隔离营，我就变成了一具行尸走肉。现在还坚持着，不过是想为她争取重新下葬的机会。孩子，看你被送到这里来接受检查，我就知道，格林德沃主教和夫人对你并不好。”

阿不思动了动身体，犹豫要不要把真相告诉他。勒梅却看出他心中所想，不在意地说：“这种事情，我在这两年里见得多了，一百个使女里，也就十五个人怀的是主教亲生的孩子。格林德沃夫人跟我说你怀孕才十三周，但我看胎儿大小，怕是已经有四个月了吧？”

“谢谢您没有直接告诉她。”阿不思赧然低头，“是有四个月了。”

“我想你们家里的人都明白，以格林德沃主教的年纪和健康程度，能让你成功受孕才是奇迹。我不提前说破，只不过是多一事不如少一事。说实话，我这是第一次见到较真到拉着使女来做羊水穿刺、查孩子DNA的主教夫人，我也只能帮你再多保守两个星期的秘密，以后你还是小心些吧。”

“已经足够了。”阿不思再次颔首向勒梅致谢，“反正早晚都要摊牌的。感谢您让我提前看看孩子……若不是您的善心，我怕是要等他生下来才能见到他的模样。”他苦笑着，一大颗泪水顺着面颊滑入鬓边的发丝中。

勒梅也忍不住叹气，想宽慰阿不思，却连自己这关都过不去。为人父母，哪个不想早些知道自己孩子的发育状况？偏偏在这两年里，他见过无数的使女在检查时含悲忍泪，却不曾遇到过一次主教夫人的宽容。

“孩子，想哭就哭吧。”勒梅递给阿不思几张纸巾，然后背过身去不再看他。本该是位杰出医生的青年使女蜷缩在他身后，一开始还压抑着哭泣，渐渐地连床板都随他的身体抖动起来。勒梅怕他情绪波动太大影响到腹中胎儿，刚回过头，就见阿不思拭干面上的泪水，深呼吸了几次，缓缓止住抽噎。

“谢谢您……现在我心里好受多了。”因为方才的哭泣，阿不思的眼眶鼻尖都变得红红的，看上去十分惹人怜爱。勒梅扶他起身，心疼地说：“我已经老了，但你还年轻，坚持下去，总有希望。”

阿不思望着勒梅，微笑道：“我不会放弃。虽然现在还看不到希望，但我已经在这片荒芜的土地上孕育着希望——待它萌芽，我便亲手浇灌它。”

盖勒特到家的时候，正好是下午四点钟。他把箱子递给身后的文达，自己脱了手套向屋内走去。阳光斜穿入户，空气中微小的浮尘依稀可见，公馆的客厅和门廊空无一人，只有他自己的脚步传来回音。在这样的空旷和寂静中，他突然有些没来由的心慌，想开口叫阿不思的名字，又犹豫了。

他大步流星地走到厨房，那里依然没有人。阿不思常待的地方现在只有一堆细瓷碗碟，被规规矩矩地摆在洗碗架上。盖勒特又疾步走到隔壁的餐厅，终于在那里找见了阔别半月有余的身影。

阿不思依然穿着那身不变的红色粗呢长袍，白色双翼头巾掖在耳后。他站在餐厅最里面，背对着盖勒特，正低头擦洗壁柜上面的镀银浮雕。听见脚步声，他也没有回头，只是问道：“伊利亚，还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“来的不是伊利亚，还可以请你帮忙吗？”直到听见自己声音中的笑意，盖勒特才发现他已经无法控制面部的表情。

阿不思瞬间回头，眼中盛满惊喜。盖勒特绕过那堆碍事的高背椅和立式花瓶，从他手中捡出抹布丢到一边，然后沉默地拥紧了他。熟悉的气息随略显急促的呼吸注入灵魂，他们都能感觉到对方满足的轻颤。“你怎么，耽搁了这些天才回来？”阿不思埋首在渴望已久的怀抱中，声音都变得慵懒。

“临时有新的任务，就逗留了几天。”盖勒特简短解释道，把阿不思松开，仔细地打量他，“你这些天过得好吗？想到你自己一个人在这里，我每晚都睡不着，就怕接到暗线电话，说你突然出了什么事……”

他蓦地住口，眼光从阿不思的锁骨和前胸下滑到小腹的位置——比起他离开时，那里已经有了一道明显的弧度在向外凸出。“我就说刚刚怎么……”他记起怀抱中传来的陌生而柔软的触感，一时竟语塞了，“你、你们还好吗？”

“它会动了。昨晚第一次动。我不知道它能不能感觉到你……”阿不思捞起盖勒特发凉的手，放在自己肚子上，可惜那块隆起的肌肤依然平静，“好吧，看来又睡着了。”

盖勒特面上发红，不知所措地站在那里，像个毛头小子般，任由阿不思摆布。“这感觉真奇妙。”他叹息般地说，“在它还没来的时候，我一心想靠它帮你摆脱困境，可现在我看着它在你身体里一天天长大，反而害怕起来。我不知道它会把你变成什么样子，会不会最后伤害到你！如果你因为它而遭受不测，我必定不会容忍它……”

“盖勒特。”阿不思轻声打断了他的絮语，“你要明白，我和它，是平等的生命。我不会因为活得比它长久便更有生存的价值，它也不该因自己无法决定的降生而背负任何罪责。你不能因为拥有决定的权力，就凭自己的爱憎去决定他人的生死——即使它是借助你的血脉和基因才得以诞生的。”

盖勒特眉头微皱，张口想反驳阿不思，最终却什么都没有说。他看着Omega眼下的青色，看着他愈发瘦削的脸颊，只觉得心中有万千种情绪在纠缠，却被缝住宣泄的出口。

“……我只是希望你平安。若没了你，这孩子便什么也不是。”他哑声道。

“若全世界的Alpha都能像你这样想，或许我们就能解脱了吧。”阿不思无奈地笑道，“就因为出生率大幅下跌，因为孩子都长不大，所以有些人就忘记了Omega也是受法律保护的群体，也该享有同Alpha一般工作和生活的权利，而不是天生就该活在灶台边和产床上！解决现有难题的办法，就只能是把另一个群体拖入深渊吗？光靠使女的力量，又能生出多少孩子来？现在矛盾确实被转嫁了，可看不到不代表它不存在！如果我遇到的不是你，我可能根本活不到今天！”

阿不思越说越激愤，一对粉颊涨得通红。盖勒特双唇紧抿，揽住他的肩，发狠道：“在这一点上，我不想管别人是不是认同我，我只需要他们都服从我——包括你在内。阿不思，请你记住，我永远把你放在第一位，那些伤害你束缚你的枷锁，由我为你打碎；但你若自愿牺牲，我也不会允许！无论何时，无论发生什么，无论是为了谁，我都不能接受你从这个世界上消失！——你明白吗？”

阿不思惊愕地听着他的剖白，等他缄口，才长叹一声道：“盖勒特，我们说的不是同一件事……你放心，我没那么脆弱，我会照顾好自己和孩子。若连让它平安出生的能力都没有，我怕不是白活了这些年。我原以为，你见到我身体的变化，会感到高兴……”

“我没有讨厌它。”盖勒特急忙分辨道，“但你知道自己看起来有多憔悴吗？我不在的这段日子，你瘦了那么多，它却长大了！所以我才觉得，是它在伤害你……”

“这因人而异。”阿不思啼笑皆非，简单为他解释，“确实有Omega在怀孕时会变得格外丰腴，但我不是那种体质。而且比起孕育它的辛苦，对你的担心更让人吃不消！这些天有很多次，我都想直接去问你父亲外面到底发生了什么，你今天要是再不回来，我恐怕真的要闯入他的书房了。”

“很抱歉。”盖勒特低头道，“我该想办法告诉你的，没想到你会因为我而忧心。我这次去是为了与加国协商，请他们停止对基列的经济制裁，但谈判并不顺利。我必须有一点进展才能回来对马沃罗他们汇报，所以耽搁了许久。”

“流亡政府就在加国，而且分裂的联邦有许多州依然在政府控制下，加国当然不会同意你们的要求。”

“是的，不过我还顺便做了点别的事情。”盖勒特对他促狭地挤挤眼，让阿不思心头一跳：“别的事情？难道……？”

盖勒特猜到他在想什么，摇头道：“不，和你弟妹无关。阿不思，你想要重建过去的秩序吗？你想让世界恢复成曾经的样子吗？如果你想，就相信我，给我时间。”

“我当然相信你！”阿不思含泪投入他怀中，“这句话我已经对你说过千万次。不过，盖勒特，你也要答应我，不要冒险，不要冲动，不要不和我商量就擅自离开。”

“我知道。”盖勒特侧过脸，在阿不思鬓边印下一个吻，“我向你保证，以后不再让你担心。” 

午夜时分，格林德沃公馆二层的走廊上突然传来了高跟鞋踏过地毯的闷响。听到声音越走越近，书房中的乌拉诺斯停下笔，把台灯亮度调高了一些，靠在高背椅上等待那个不请自来的人。

“有什么事吗，凯伦？”还没等那丛烛光从门缝中完全伸入房间，他便开口问。

“这么晚了，还没等到你，就来看看你在忙什么。”在二人独处的时候，凯伦对乌拉诺斯的态度完全可以称得上温柔，“没打扰到你吧？”

乌拉诺斯见她神情妩媚，也对她笑了笑：“你不必管我，去睡吧。”

凯伦没有回应他，而是单手擎着烛台，缓步向他走近。乌拉诺斯观察到她的右手一直藏在身后，忍不住皱起眉头：“到底发生了什么事情？”

一张印刷着文字和图表的薄纸被她轻轻放到桌面。乌拉诺斯下意识去看，凯伦的纤指也并未远离那张纸，而是停驻在上面的一团小字上：  
根据被检测结果，排除被检父乌拉诺斯·格林德沃为凯伦·格林德沃之子的生物学父亲，支持被检父盖勒特·格林德沃为凯伦·格林德沃之子的生物学父亲；支持被检母奥芙格林为凯伦·格林德沃之子的生物学母亲。

“看看你的儿子和你的小情人，究竟背着你干了什么好事。”凯伦的声音轻飘飘的，却透着彻骨的怨恨，“乌拉诺斯，我对你说过的，我只要和你的孩子！你也答应我，补给我的一定是我所失去的……既然这样，恕我不能养育这个孩子！”

她本以为乌拉诺斯会惊讶，会愤怒，甚至会起身陪她去找盖勒特理论。然而乌拉诺斯却平静地抬起眼，把那张纸推回给她，淡淡道：“你大半夜来找我，就是为了这个？”  
凯伦如同被泼了一盆冰水，睁大眼睛呆在当地，半晌才找回自己的声音：“……你、你知道？难道你早就知道了？”

乌拉诺斯沉默不语，然而凯伦已经明白他的答案。“哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈……到头来，原来只有我被耍得团团转！乌拉诺斯，你答应过我的！你会给我一个孩子，会对我曾经的痛苦做出补偿！你怎么能放任你的儿子糟蹋我的使女、玷污我孩子的血统？！”她发疯般地咆哮着，“我不接受，我不能同意！明天我就找人来打胎，然后把奥芙格林送走，送得远远的！”

“凯伦。”乌拉诺斯终于开口，声音的温度明显降低了许多，“我劝你不要失心疯。”

“……失心疯？”凯伦愕然看着乌拉诺斯，“你说我失心疯？！你要我在这座屋檐下忍受一辈子失子之痛，然后心甘情愿地把流着你儿子血的小杂种抚养成人吗？你难道忘了，我们的孩子是怎么没的——”

“我知道，但我已经惩罚过盖勒特了。”乌拉诺斯面不改色地回答，“这些年来我对你还不够好吗？明明已经有盖勒特这个儿子了，宁可让他在外失去颜面，也要为你请个使女到家里来。我一直试图补偿你，但是主已经不愿意再赐福给你，你再强求也没有用！”

“我不管！”因为绝望，凯伦眼眶充血，抱着头大叫，“除非我死！否则我不能看着这个小杂种生下来，不能忍受他叫我母亲！”

“别一口一个小杂种，按照我们家的规定，这孩子是我的嫡孙，也是格林德沃家族的第二继承人。”乌拉诺斯不紧不慢地说，“你别再大喊大叫了，你想让整条街的人都听到吗？”

“你都不怕丢人，我怕什么？”凯伦吼叫的分贝丝毫没有降低，“格林德沃主教失去生育能力，不惜让自己的儿子代劳！哈哈、哈哈哈……”

乌拉诺斯不耐烦地起身，把凯伦推到墙上，死死捂住她的嘴。“知足吧，要我告诉你，隔壁约翰逊的女儿是家里司机的种吗？还有泰勒家里的两个孩子，一个亲生父亲是医生，另一个是使女和卫士生的！抛弃你那无用的血统论吧，起码我没有让你养一个彻头彻尾的外人！你如果因为这个就大吵大闹，那才是丢光了格林德沃家的脸！现在给我滚回去，闭上嘴，乖乖睡觉。”

凯伦红着眼，呼呼喘着粗气。乌拉诺斯撒开手，连看都不愿意多看她，便挥手让她离开。她也不再多言，牢牢站定后整理好自己的衣袍，拿起桌面那张亲子鉴定结果，挺直肩背昂然离去。

这一晚，乌拉诺斯没有再回卧室休息，天亮后便直接乘车去了委员会办公室。他不知道的是，就在他开始一天工作的同时，彻夜未眠的凯伦也拿着那张纸，站到了办公室大楼的台阶上。

格林德沃公馆经历了一个混乱无序的清晨。九点钟，伊利亚和米歇尔照常准备好早餐，去请主教和夫人下楼时，却发现无论是书房还是卧室都没有人在。盖勒特穿戴整齐，从他住的独栋走入主楼，见了这样的餐桌，也有些吃惊。

“我父亲已经走了吗？”他问伊利亚。

“是的，主教大人很早就出门去了。”伊利亚为他摆好刀叉，又捧起放在边上的托盘，“您慢用，我把这个给奥芙格林送上去。”

盖勒特闻言扯掉颈下的餐巾，从她手中接过那个银制托盘：“交给我吧。”

伊利亚的眉心动了动，顺从地颔首。若说她看不出盖勒特和奥芙格林之间的种种，那怕是死后要下地狱的谎言，可她却对自己的主人保持了缄默——这当然是对凯伦的背叛，可她就是不想做那个十足忠心的人。

过了半小时，盖勒特笑容满面地下楼，在门廊披上大衣，潇洒地走入车中。伊利亚掐算着时间，又等了几分钟才上楼去收拾。果然，她到奥芙格林房间中时，他才刚起身，正坐在床沿，伸手想去端那盘吃过的早餐。

“放在那吧。”她刻意忽视了他微红的双颊和不自然下撇的唇角，“我去放水，你准备洗漱就好。”

自从红发使女确认怀孕，服侍他的细则就繁冗了许多，比如洗脸洗澡的水温必须合适，衣袍需要熨烫得足够柔软。比起伺候凯伦的那些繁文缛节，区区这些要求倒不会让她觉得费事，但奥芙格林却总是推辞，就如现在：“伊利亚，不麻烦你了，趁我还能活动，让我自己来吧。”

伊利亚便不再坚持。这个使女有多么倔强固执，她可是领教得最充分的人之一。待她收拾好残杯冷盏，奥芙格林也从盥洗室中出来了。他已经穿戴好那身使女的装束，正把几缕碎发掖到白色双翼头巾之中。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”伊利亚问。

“很久没这么好过了。”他笑着回到，示意端着托盘的伊利亚走在他前面。

他们聚在厨房中，准备中午的食材。伊利亚问米歇尔：“夫人中午会回来吗？”米歇尔摇头：“我早上也没见到夫人。先准备她的吧，若她中午不回来吃，我们晚上吃掉就是了。”  
就在这时，窗外传来一阵喧嚷，还有枪托不断敲打铁门的声音。他们都吓了一跳，忙起身去看，只见凯伦被两个天使军卫士拖着走进格林德沃公馆的大门，又被拖上台阶。伊利亚和米歇尔小跑过去开门，那两个带着面罩的卫士没说一句话，把尸体般的凯伦扔在她们怀中，就转身离开了。

“我的上帝啊，夫人，您这是去了哪里？”米歇尔抽出围裙里的手巾，一边帮蓬头垢面的凯伦擦脸，一边哭着问道。

伊利亚也吓得手足无措，颤抖着去拍凯伦目光呆滞的脸：“夫人，您别吓我，您在外面遇到了什么事？”

“……都是假的，假的。”形容枯槁的Omega喃喃着，不去回应两位仆人的呼唤，而是看向一无所有的虚空，“我这半辈子，究竟得到了什么？”

她们还想再问，门廊处又传来响动，这次是不到下班时分便提前归家的主教父子。一向斯文的乌拉诺斯眼中喷火，而盖勒特也阴着脸，恨不得用眼光杀死凯伦。“主教大人，欢迎回家！”她们惶然道，把凯伦扶到沙发上坐好，为父子俩腾出地方。

“从现在起，你们寸步不离地给我守着她，如非我的命令，凯伦不得踏出这间房子一步。”乌拉诺斯咬牙切齿地说，“我只有一张老脸，可不想去马沃罗主教面前现眼第二次！”

阿不思听见声音，早就站在一边，因为没弄清状况就没有开口。他担忧地看向盖勒特，而金发Alpha依然满面怒容，只是对他摇摇头，示意他没事。

凯伦就像没听见这些话一样，眼神空洞，任由自己被伊利亚和米歇尔扶上楼。乌拉诺斯气冲冲地把自己关在书房里，阿不思急忙把盖勒特拉到一边，低声问：“到底出什么事了？”

“凯伦去马沃罗——就是委员会主席面前，把你腹中孩子是我亲生的事情说了出来。”因为愤怒，盖勒特颊侧的肌肉都绷紧了，冰蓝的眼中结满寒意，“她要委员会给她一个说法。”

阿不思怔在原地，半晌才道：“……那位马沃罗主教是怎么回答的？”

“还能怎么回答？直接把我和我父亲叫去，对我父亲说：‘你夫人来找过我，不过我已经把她送回家了。以后每天别着急上班，先解决好家里的事情再到办公室来。’你知道有多少人就在旁边听着，看着格林德沃家颜面扫地？！”

阿不思无言以对。他记得自己最早到这个家的时候，凯伦就说过，她要的只是和乌拉诺斯的孩子，如果自己想用别人的血脉蒙混过关，她不会饶过他。但他万万没有想到，凯伦没有来找自己的麻烦，却直接冲到委员会，把一切都挑破了！

“他们，没有责怪你吗？”他低叹。

盖勒特一愣，挑了挑眉才反应过来他在想什么，又好气又好笑：“不用担心，疯的只有凯伦一个。别说你是我们家的使女，就算我让其他家的使女都怀孕了，他们也不会把我怎么样的。现在这种情形，能有孩子就不错了，再去纠结血统亲缘，是怕人类灭绝得还不够快吗？”

“……不一定非要这样。”阿不思挣扎道，“试管婴儿的技术不是已经很成熟了吗？为什么偏要用违反伦理和道德的方式去强制繁衍呢？”

盖勒特冷冷地说：“试管婴儿不是仍然需要正常的受精过程吗？不也要Omega提供子宫吗？阿不思，你别忘了，现在的问题不是怎么才能让孩子生出来，而是很多人根本就生不了！这种情况下还迂腐地只想要和自己有关联的孩子，不如直接死了干净！”

“那么为了孩子去践踏别人的人生，就是合情合理的吗？”阿不思含泪反问道，“站在凯伦的角度，那只是一桩心愿，又有什么罪过呢？！”

“你别忘了，她之前是怎么对你的！”盖勒特也急了，揽住阿不思的双肩，压低声音吼道，“而且你难道猜不到她为什么去找马沃罗？她是想让委员会出面，逼死你和孩子！幸好她足够愚蠢，幸好我们家对基列国至关重要，你我才没有被迁怒！你还要为她说话吗？”

“我不是在为她说话，我只是在说这个生产制度本身！”阿不思摔开他的手，“来到你家里的是我，在你家里承受痛苦的是我和凯伦，可除了我们，这个国家中还有多少如我如她的Omega？愿意抚养与自己毫无血缘关系的孩子当然好，但这不能建立在强制他人为自己生育就是合理合法、不想接受这种孩子就该死的观念基础上！盖勒特，这才是我为凯伦不的原因！”

“而且，我也不想把自己的孩子送给别人……”想到几星期前产检的那一幕，阿不思的眼眶瞬间湿润了，“明明我才是给它生命的人，我才是与它血脉相连的人，我却连看它一眼、提前知道它好不好的资格都没有！盖勒特，我希望你能明白，这孩子不是为了谁才来到这世上的！不是为了让我就此解脱，也不是为了让你重新活过，它就是它自己！我们要对它负责，不仅仅是把它养大，更重要的是要让他幸福！……”

顶着一口气说了太多话，阿不思只觉得眼前发黑，腹部的重量在疯狂下坠。他弓下身，试图缓解这阵眩晕，盖勒特见状也大惊失色，再顾不上反驳，托住他的后腰扶稳他，让他的头枕到自己肩膀上。

“要我叫医生来吗？”盖勒特把他扶到沙发上坐好，颤声问，“你能不能不要为了一个外人，把自己搞成这样？”

“你别把我想得那么高尚。”阿不思渐渐缓过来，又有力气开玩笑了，“我不是为了她……我是自己积怨已久。”

“……算我求你，”盖勒特简直拿他没办法，闷了片刻才道，“孩子出生前，你就别再管这些事了。”

这桩成为整个办公室谈资的风波结束后，格林德沃公馆在表面上快速恢复了平静。除了不见踪影的主教夫人，气派而华丽的公馆看上去一切如常。主教父子每日准时走出大门去上班，又准时回到家中，而公馆中的所有仆人也各司其职，露天花园中的草木被修剪得整整齐齐，丝毫看不出这座公馆内部发生的变化。

短短几日，凯伦已经憔悴得看不出人形，虽然衣饰妆容一如从前，她的脚踝上却绑着带定位的电子镣铐——这也是公馆对外展露的唯一与现代科技有关的东西。她仍被允许在格林德沃公馆内自由活动，可一旦靠近门廊，伊利亚和米歇尔就会想办法劝她回到起居室中。屋外是四月的暖阳和盛开的花，她却只能坐在房间里，打开窗户，让带着草木清芬的风吹进来。

原来一切都是假的。十几年前，她凭借出身和家族势力，赶走那个美丽却卑微的Omega，成功住进这间公馆，自以为得到乌拉诺斯的爱、真正成为了格林德沃家的女主人。她反复游说自己的父亲，让他帮丈夫在国会中谋得一席之地，使格林德沃家族的触角遍及各行各业，甚至把手伸到军队中。她无比渴望一个与乌拉诺斯血脉相连的孩子，为了保胎无所不用其极，连从中国寻来的苦药汤子都喝过许多。终于，她眼看着丈夫站到他梦寐以求的位置上，看着格林德沃家的产业在他手中不断壮大，看着他最终倾覆了曾经哺育过自己的一切，让她最终成为家族的罪人——即使这样，她都没有怨怼过他，只是希望顺应全新的使女制度，得到一个属于自己的孩子。

他明明答应了的！

似乎在他们初识的第一面，自己就一直在提出要求，而他答应她的也都为她做到了。他娶了她，一直对她很好，没有再找情妇，他亲生儿子害死过他们的孩子，他便十几年没有理睬过他。所以她这次也想当然地以为，他还会满足自己的心愿：找个使女来家里，然后给她一个亲生的孩子。

她忘了，曾经是他政治助力的自己的家人，已经随着流亡政府远遁。现在她也变成了十几年前的那个Omega，就像一块被用旧了的抹布，随手就能被丢掉。而她甚至还不如那个Omega，因为乌拉诺斯明知自己介意，依然在书房里摆着那女人的照片，可这么多年来，他的相框里从没有出现过自己的身影！

凯伦坐在春天的风里，无声呜咽着。因为长时间的哭泣和失眠，她的一双眼睛已经红肿如桃，完全看不出曾经的风采。她恨，她怨，可她又对这一切无能为力……

“夫人。”一方洁净的绢帕被递到她身前，凯伦生气地回头，不用猜就知道是谁来看她的笑话！“滚！不用你假惺惺地可怜我！”她迅速站起身，一把挥开保持着递帕姿势的红发使女，差点把他推了个趔趄，“立刻给我滚！”

谁让他那隆起的肚子太过刺眼，她连一秒钟都不想看到！

“我绝对没有冒犯您的意思。”阿不思收回手，并没有退却，“我来，只是想对您说，我很遗憾，也很抱歉。”

“遗憾？抱歉？你确定你不是来炫耀的？”凯伦一个箭步上前，一边抚着他圆润的腹部，一边狞笑。在她的手覆在他肚子上的瞬间，红发使女轻颤了一下，却没有躲闪。

站在旁边的伊利亚急得满头大汗：奥芙格林真是变傻了，怎么能在这个节骨眼上自讨苦吃？夫人正在气头上，万一出手不慎，伤到他可怎么办？“夫人，下午茶已经准备好了，红茶冲泡得正好，您若晚去就凉了……”她尴尬地扯动嘴角，想把凯伦从阿不思身边不着痕迹地请走。

“闭嘴！”凯伦喝道，她还想说什么，却感觉到手掌皮肤下的鼓动，瞬间失去语言——上次感受到胎动，还是十年前，在她自己的腹中。她痴痴伫立着，不舍得把手从他肚子上移开，而是循着胎动的方向去感受孩子的存在。不知过了多久，她才惊觉自己的举动有多么突兀，立即抬头去看默不作声的红发使女，想从他脸上找到惊恐或对自己的嫌恶，然而却对上一双无波无澜、满怀悲悯的蓝眼睛。

在那样平和温柔的眼神中，凯伦最后的坚持都被摧毁。她跪坐在地，像个失去家园的孤儿般失声痛哭。那哭声太过凄凉，满庭花叶都随风吹落到她面前，却不能代替任何人给她安慰。

那一日后，凯伦逐渐变了个人，不仅时常陷入恍惚，说出的话也颠三倒四，分不清过去和现在。乌拉诺斯再不愿家丑外扬，也只能请医生来为她看病。家庭医生说她身体健康，种种异常表现都是因为精神受了刺激，只能靠自己恢复。

乌拉诺斯眉头紧锁，盖勒特见他无语，忍不住讽刺地笑道：“要不要把凯伦也送进我母亲住过的‘疗养院’里？——如果那个地方还在的话。”

“住口！你继母只是一时失神，还不到住院治病的地步。”乌拉诺斯沉声说，“这种事情，发生一次已经足够了，格林德沃家族决不能再因Omega而蒙羞！反正有电子脚镣，就让她待在家里吧。”

“给我看好她。”盖勒特也没有继续反对，而是用眼神示意惶恐的伊利亚和米歇尔，“别让她靠近阿——奥芙格林！若她在家里闯出什么祸，你们就一起滚去隔离营吧！”

“是、是。”她们垂着头，小声回答。

然而阿不思本人却不觉得凯伦有多么可怕。面对盖勒特的再三告诫，他忍不住叹气：“你继母现在自顾不暇，哪还有心思来找我的茬？虽然她过去有许多对不住你母亲的地方，但看在她沦落至此的份上，你就别再针对她了。”

“你怎么就只记得她对不住我母亲？你有没有算过她打你多少下，让你吃过几记耳光？”盖勒特愤然道，“光我撞见的就不下五次！一个仗着我父亲给她的身份地位，就去欺辱要挟别人的Omega，不配得到我的宽待！”

“我答应你，没事不去找她说话。”阿不思无奈地说。上回凯伦摸他肚子的情景最后被盖勒特目睹，金发Alpha在盛怒之下险些把伊利亚赶出门去。

“就算有事也不能见她！”盖勒特的手托在他隆起小腹的下方，满六个月的胎儿让阿不思的身体变得更加沉重，“你现在坐卧都不方便，她发起疯来力气又大，随便推你一下就够你受的！我已经容许她待在这里，过和从前一样的生活，你就别再去给她多余的关心了！”

阿不思低下头，不得不承认盖勒特说得有一定道理。这个月孩子又长大了些，他已经快要看不到自己的脚尖，现在上下楼都要花比之前多一倍的时间。既然凯伦还是能过同样优渥的生活，那么他不去碍眼，也许反而能让她好得快些。

“我们不谈她了。”盖勒特握住他的手，换了个话题，“下个月底就是你生日，你有什么想要的，想做的，现在就告诉我。不管有多难办到，我也要为你实现。”

阿不思惊讶地抬起脸，迎上那双坚定又期待的冰蓝眼眸。“你什么时候……”他本想问盖勒特是怎么知道自己生日的，想起他那个翻阅自己社交网站遗迹的爱好，忍不住莞尔，“你也有‘生日’这种概念？”

“我自己没有。反正除了姑婆，再没人记得我的生日。”盖勒特耸耸肩，“但你不一样。我见过你生日派对的照片，你被一群人簇拥着，捧着块丑陋的蛋糕，明明被抹了满脸奶油，看起来却那么开心。既然去年已经错过了，今年我绝不能再让你的生日再成为普通的一天。”

“‘丑陋’的蛋糕？那是我弟弟妹妹亲手为我做的！”阿不思不满地蹙眉，然而想到杳无音讯的阿不福思和阿丽安娜，他的表情瞬间黯淡下去，“你上次说，你见到了他们……若说我现在还有什么心愿，那就是让他们知道，我依然活着，而且过得不算差。”他苦笑着，回握住盖勒特的手：“你能不能……想办法联系到他们，帮我送封信？我只想告诉他们，我还活着，而且没有一天忘记过他们，没有放弃过和他们团聚……”

盖勒特的身体变僵了。一直以来，他心中都非常排斥阿不思再和这些代表过去的人继续接触，哪怕是由他单向传递消息。阿不思曾经为了他们多次和自己争吵，不顾一切也要回到他们身边——他曾经是那个被抛下的人，盖勒特实在没办法说服自己不去介意。现在让他主动靠近这些有可能从他身边夺走阿不思的人，给他们继续等待的希望，对他来说还是过于艰难。

“我就只有这一个心愿。”阿不思含泪望着他，“但如果实施起来太过冒险，会连累到你，……那就算了。”

“不，我有办法，而且绝对不会暴露。”面对那双泛着泪光的蓝眼睛，盖勒特飞快地屈服了。自己连放他走都做得出来，只要能让阿不思高兴，送个消息又有什么大不了？“我保证，在你生日之前，就会收到他们的回信。”

见他应允，阿不思几乎从沙发靠背上弹起来。他搂过盖勒特的脖颈，连续吻了几次他的面颊，然后立即起身去找笔和纸——可惜，使女的房间里并没有这些文具。他回过头，对盖勒特摊开双手，半是撒娇半是要求地说：“我这儿没有能写信的东西。”

盖勒特长叹一声，站起来。“等着我。”

不消十分钟，他就拿来了羽毛笔、墨水和半张羊皮纸。阿不思三步并作两步地接过，把笔和纸摊在窗台上，然后跪坐在地，运笔如飞。“少写一点，不然不方便带出去。”见阿不思眼中没了自己的存在，盖勒特忍不住从鼻子里哼道。

阿不思回眸瞥他一眼，成功被他那副负气的模样逗乐。“你就给我这么大的一张纸，就算我的字再密，也写不了几句话。”说完他不再理盖勒特，专注地在那张纸上写着什么。

盖勒特站在他身后，心痒难耐地伸头，想看看阿不思究竟要对家人说些什么。然而偌大的羊皮纸上除了第一句话是交代他自己的情况、让他们不用担心之外，其他都是在叮嘱弟妹照顾好身体，如有条件不要荒疏了学业，别给埃菲亚斯添太多麻烦。

“你哪里是他们的哥哥，简直比你们的父母还操心。”盖勒特埋怨道，“我听那个癞蛤蟆对人说起过，那时候你如果不是为了让他们先走，根本不会被抓起来。”

阿不思终于写完了信，把那半张羊皮纸卷好递给盖勒特，又在他的搀扶下站起身来。“盖勒特，如果那时侥幸逃脱的只有我自己，恐怕我会生不如死。”他坦然微笑道，“而且当时埃菲亚斯就在对岸等着接应，他为我们家冒了这么大的险，我怎么能不掩护他们离开？”

“最重要的是，”阿不思望着盖勒特那紧皱的眉头，抬起手，调皮地在他眉间敲了一记，“如果我没有被送来这里，你还能遇到我吗？”

听到这句话，盖勒特也有所释怀：“好吧，在这一点上我必须承认你是对的。”他把那卷羊皮纸掖入胸口，似保证般地拍了拍那个位置，“等我消息。”

凯伦已经许久没觉得这样轻松愉快过。被束缚的行动让她梦见自己的十六岁，在贵族寄宿学校读高中的时候，同样是大门不出二门不迈，同样有人步步紧跟，一刻都不放松对她的管教。可是身为家中独女，她从小便受尽宠爱，行为举止从来不受拘束，更不屑遵从什么针对Omega的教条。谁规定Omega就一定要笑不露齿、亦步亦趋？谁规定Omega就只能坐在棒球和冰球场边给其他人加油，而不是亲自上场去拼抢？她的球技可比某些Alpha好多了……

她蹦蹦跳跳，穿过格林德沃公馆寂静而狭长的走廊。这里的挂画还不错，有不少名家真迹，不愧是父亲费了大手笔才为她申请到入学资格的学校。唯一美中不足的是，这里实在太过安静了，没有人像她一样爱说爱笑，那两个跟着她的老师总是苦着脸，想管教她，又碍于她父亲的面子，只能对她好言相劝。

她的同学里还有个Omega，经常穿着奇怪的红衣服从学校的角落里冒出来，见到她又总是让她先走。那低眉顺眼的神情、梳得一丝不苟的发型和轻缓合度的步伐，简直和校规中要求Omega的行为规范一模一样。他下楼时还要把手搭在扶手上，每迈一步都停顿半天，那做作的姿态真让人看不过眼！可每当她走上前，想表达对他的不满时，那两位老师就会出现，架着她去别的地方。

凯伦噘着嘴，暗暗在心里记下了这个人：她最讨厌这种循规蹈矩的Omega！以后非要找个机会，让他大出洋相才行。然而她被看得太严，始终没有接近他的机会。

天气越来越热，学校却没有给他们准备夏季的校服，依然逼他们继续穿秋冬的那身长袍，只是不必再披上斗篷。凯伦厌烦极了，吵闹过几回，还哭着给家里打电话想要父亲寄衣服来，可电话里始终是忙音。而且不同意这个着装规定的似乎只有她一个人，老师们仍旧穿着长袖长裙的灰衣服，那个Omega也老老实实地裹在宽大的红色长袍里——整间学校就只有她一个异类！

再不做点什么，她就真的要被憋疯了。

这天午觉醒来的时候，凯伦惊讶地发现竟然没有人守着她。她顾不上穿鞋，光着脚，提起裙子就向外跑：学校里一定是出了大事，老师们才会不在她身边！

走廊里也空无一人。那些挂画依然保持着怪异的表情，沉默地看向她。凯伦真的慌了，飞快地跑向楼梯，想下楼看看其他地方的情形。

她刚转过楼梯口，就发现那里有个人正在缓步下楼。他红色长袍的下摆拖在身后两级台阶上，有一只手从袖筒中露出来，搭在楼梯旁的扶手上面。——是那个古怪的Omega！都什么时候了，这该死的家伙怎么还保持着这样不紧不慢的步伐，生生挡住她下楼的去路？！

凯伦恨恨地跟在他身后走了两步，想绕过他，又觉得断没有自己被别人挡路的道理。她再不耐烦，伸出手去，用力推上那个Omega的后背——

“给我快点！”

她本意只是想警告他一下。然而前面的人听到声音，还没来得及回头，就被这股大力推得失去平衡，一脚踩空，顺着楼梯滚到最下阶。

那个Omega仰躺在地面上，双腿因为疼痛而微微曲缩。在地上滚过这一遭，他头上的白巾终于掉落，露出泛起淤青的额角和散乱的长发。凯伦这才看清，他的腹部有明显的隆起，而那件血红长袍的下摆已经开始透出零星的褐色。

他挣扎着，用手臂支撑身体想坐起来，但疼痛和失血让他目光中的神采渐渐涣散，一直护着肚子的那只手也滑落在身侧，不再动了。他衣上的褐色面积逐渐扩大，填满凯伦整个视野，那一滩血色刺入她的瞳孔和脑膜，激得她眼前炸起片片白光——

那是多少年前，一个她无比熟悉的身影也躺在这样一片血红色中，拼命抬起头，想向站在台阶尽处的人求助。而远处那个看不清脸的人只是向后退了两步，任由那个熟悉的身影被血色吞没。

凯伦跪在地上，抱着头，无声嘶叫。她全都想起来了，地上那个人分明就是她自己！那个时候，她多么希望有人听见她的求救，把她送到医院里，而不是让她感觉到体内的血是怎样一点点流光、孩子是怎么失去动静的！如果、如果有人能来帮帮她，而不是像那个人一样冷眼旁观，该有多好？！这些年来，她已经一无所有，现在她绝不能眼睁睁看着自己再死一次！

“……来人、来人啊！”她用力拉扯自己的头发，终于狂喊出声，然后跌跌撞撞地向阶下跑去，“快叫救护车！救护车——！！！”


	9. 慈悲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来世界遭遇严重污染，人口出生率骤降。美国部分地区建立了男权至上的基列国，当权者实行一夫多妻制，Omega被当做国有财产，有生育能力的Omega称为“使女”，他们被剥夺了过去拥有的一切，沦为生育工具，轮流送到各个大主教家中。

乌拉诺斯和盖勒特是在会议现场被叫出去的。对下一轮外交计划的部署已经进入尾声，所有人都松了口气。然而他们的手刚放在咖啡杯上，这份闲情就被贸然闯入的天使军卫士打断了：“格林德沃主教，您有一通来自医院的紧急电话。”

乌拉诺斯还未做出反应，盖勒特已经率先站起身，一边向外冲，一边揪住那个卫士的肩膀质问他：“电话里说什么？”

“您家的使女从楼梯跌下来……出血……已经被送去抢救了。”那卫士被盖勒特拉得呼吸不畅，吊起嗓子才勉强发出声音。

文达已经站在电话机旁边等他。盖勒特接起听筒，对方还没说两句，他就撂下电话，朝办公楼外疾奔。“等等，您父亲还在后面……”文达紧跟在盖勒特身后，扯住他的袖子试图提醒他，“我们得和他一起……”

“留一个人载他去！”盖勒特头也不回地吼道，钻进车后座，示意文达立即出发。

文达启动轿车，见盖勒特跑了这么短的路就汗流浃背，心知他是紧张到了极点，便没有再继续规劝他等待。她猛踩一脚油门，轮胎在柏油路上摩擦出刺耳的响声，疾驰中的车身险些飘起来。

盖勒特坐在后座，弯下腰，双手合十抵在额前。不知怎的，他的喉咙突然失去了发声的能力，只能在心里翻来覆去地念着祷文，相信主必不会怪罪他功利的虔诚，定会护佑他心系之人平安。记忆中并不长的一段路，却似无论如何都无法抵达，等得久了，他的嘴唇都开始发抖：一直萦绕在他心头的不祥预感，这次终于要成为现实了吗？自己会不会就此失去阿不思、失去一切走向幸福的可能？

“到了。”文达简短地提示道，帮他拉开车门，“抢救室就在一楼。”

呻吟、呼救、祈祷、要求……医院的走廊里永远滚动着无数种声音，来自各个方向的转运车的四只轱辘不断滑过地面，人们杂乱的脚步亦不绝于耳。白色灯光从天花板倾泻而下，照彻每个角落，为了让等待的家人稍感安心，手术室外的座椅全部被刷成柔和的浅蓝色，但只要写着“抢救中”的那盏红灯不灭，走廊里的人们就不能真正地放松。

盖勒特和文达赶到时，凯伦和伊利亚她们已经等在门外。他一眼扫过去，发现凯伦脸上那种懵懂无知的脆弱神色完全消失了，取而代之的是满溢的惶恐与愧悔。伊利亚轻抚她颤抖的后背，也是一脸愁容，见盖勒特到来，忙站起身为他让座。

“他进去多久了？”盖勒特看到伊利亚让出的空位，却没有过去。他站在伊利亚和凯伦身前，居高临下地逼视着她们，每个字都是从牙关中挤出来的。

“快有一个小时。”伊利亚低声道，放在围裙上的手不自觉地攥紧布料，“您先别担心……”

“不担心？！”盖勒特压低声音，握成拳头的手背青筋暴起。他转头剜了沉默的凯伦一眼，对伊利亚发狠道，“我先不去追究你看护不力的责任。但我可以明确告诉你们，不管今天的抢救结果如何，日后我必定要害他流血受伤的人付出十倍百倍的代价！现在，请你们滚到一边去，别继续待在这碍事！”

凯伦对他的警告恍若未闻，不动也不起身。伊利亚惶然拉住盖勒特的衣角，哀哀恳求：“求您也让我们等在这里吧！若奥芙格林有什么事，我们也该第一时间知道！”

盖勒特用力抽出自己的袍角，还想开口斥责，乌拉诺斯气喘吁吁地赶到了。他看着灵魂出窍的妻子和愤怒到失态的儿子，连声问：“到底发生了什么？”

一行眼泪顺着伊利亚的面颊淌下来。她抬起手背拭去那道泪痕，膝行到乌拉诺斯面前：“今天中午，趁夫人小憩的工夫，我和米歇尔去地窖里，想把制好的冰块都运上来。但还没搬多少，就听见门廊传来连续的警报声，我们知道是夫人跑出去了，急忙回到上面，夫人见到我们就扑过来，抓着我们不住地哭喊，要我们赶快叫救护车……我们进屋一看，才发现奥芙格林摔在楼梯下，已经不省人事了……”

“怎么会发生这样的事情？！”乌拉诺斯也感到无语，对伊利亚怒喝，“现在还敢把凯伦和奥芙格林单独留在房间里，亏你们做得出来！”

“对不起，真的对不起……”伊利亚泪流满面，强忍住才没有在走廊中嚎啕出声。刚过去的一个小时就好像一场噩梦，在她出门前还一切安好的奥芙格林，转眼就昏倒在台阶下面，她帮护士把奥芙格林抬上担架，再回过神来已经满手是血。现在她无暇顾及自己之后会受到怎样的惩罚，只希望奥芙格林能顺利挺过这次劫难……

“抢救中”的红灯就在这时熄灭了。靠在墙上等待的盖勒特瞬间直起身，第一个冲到紧闭的抢救室大门前。下一秒，门被向后打开，有个身影从白光中浮凸出来，医用口罩上方是一双堆叠着皱纹的苍老眼眸。“哪位是格林德沃主教？”他哑着嗓子问。

“我是。”盖勒特抢先回答。在这种情形下，乌拉诺斯也无法计较他的僭越，只好朝那医生颔首，无声表明自己的身份。

“幸好抢救还算及时，奥芙格林和孩子都平安无事。不过还是要住院观察，之后稳定下来才可以回家。”那医生摘下口罩和乳胶手套，朝乌拉诺斯伸出手，“辛苦您和夫人去大厅，为奥芙格林办理住院手续。”

乌拉诺斯点头，示意伊利亚搀着凯伦随他离开，走廊里就只剩下盖勒特和文达两个人。盖勒特伸臂拦住那个想要回到手术室中的老医生，沉声道：“阿——奥芙格林真的没事吗？请务必对我说实话。”

满头白发的老医生眨眨眼，似乎想到了什么，做了个引路的姿势：“我直接带您去病房吧。”

阿不思被安排在一个单间里。他已经从昏迷中醒来，脸色仍十分苍白，正一边吸氧和输液，一边移动着没有针头刺入的那只手，试图撩起盖住肚子的病号服。他的下腹绑着胎心监测仪，有规律的“嘭嘭”声不断响起——那是孩子心跳的声音。 

盖勒特扑到阿不思身边，不顾主教的体面和尊严，双膝跪地捧起他冰凉的手。“你现在感觉怎么样？”他颤声问，都没发觉自己在流泪，“身上还疼吗？”

阿不思微笑着摇头：“让你担心了……”

“你到底……”盖勒特本想追问他是怎么摔下去的，哽咽再三，还是缓了语气道：“等你康复回家，我给你换到一楼的房间住。”

“好。”阿不思依然微笑着，从盖勒特掌心里抽出手，轻抚他因惊惧而凹陷的脸颊，“很抱歉，吓到你了。”

盖勒特红着眼睛，拼命控制睫毛的眨动，不想再在阿不思面前落泪。为孩子受罪的人明明是他，刚从昏迷中醒来、浑身插着管子的人也是他，为什么他还能这样平和淡然地面对一切，不气恼，不怨恨，甚至还有余力安慰濒临崩溃的自己？盖勒特再一次认识到，他究竟爱上了多么温柔又强大的一个人，在为自己感到庆幸的同时，痛心和愤慨油然而生。

“告诉我，是不是凯伦推你下楼的？”他的目光阴鸷，手指骨节格格作响，似乎只要阿不思颔首，他便立即去捏碎那个害他住院的仇人，“你又不是第一次走家中的楼梯，怎么会无缘无故摔下去？伊利亚说，当时只有你和她两个人在房间里！”

阿不思没有正面回答他的问题。他用掌心包住盖勒特青筋凸起的拳头，等那片肌肤不再紧绷，才开口道：“我只记得，是她最先为我呼救，如果没有她，我可能已经不在这里了。”

“如果没有她，可能你根本不会跌下去！”盖勒特却不接受他的说辞，双目喷火，“你不必替她粉饰，我都能猜到——她已经疯了，还有什么事做不出来？！” 

“盖勒特。”阿不思收起面上温和的笑意，正视他愤怒扭曲的脸孔，按住他的手也用上了几分力道，“我现在不是平安无事吗？既然结果算不上坏，希望你也能宽容一次他人的过失。何况是我自己不小心摔下楼，若你非要追究这件事的起因，那便责罚我一个人吧。”

“你……”盖勒特气得胸口不断起伏，想出言反驳阿不思，又不忍他继续劳神，最终还是屈服于他的坚持，伸出手搭在他微凉的手背上，柔声道：“我们先不谈这个。我就在这里守着你，快睡吧。”

受惊和失血确实让阿不思精疲力竭。见盖勒特不再追问，他强撑的精神渐渐涣散，很快便合上眼睡去了。

盖勒特寻了把椅子，一动不动地坐在阿不思身边，听着他微弱的呼吸声，心如乱麻。直到那个年老的医生走进病房，他才惊觉自己已经枯坐了几个小时，而乌拉诺斯和凯伦还没有过来看望阿不思。

“抱歉打扰。”那医生对他礼貌地微笑着，“我来查看病人术后的情况。”

“……费心了。”盖勒特艰难地动了动唇，站起身，为他腾出检查的位置。

老医生弯下腰，仔细观察仪器上的各种数字变化，又审视阿不思熟睡的神情，许久才直起身来。“请恕我唐突，”他看着盖勒特满含忧虑的眼睛，低声道，“您真是一位仁慈的主教，这样关心家中的使女。您一定很爱您的父亲，所以才这样盼望拥有同父的弟妹。”

盖勒特嘴角抽动，许久才道：“我关心阿——奥芙格林，并不是因为你说的这些原因。”

那医生的笑意却更深了。他露出一副“如我所料”的表情，贴在盖勒特耳边道：“你很喜欢阿不思对不对？”

盖勒特猛然抬头，犀利目光直刺医生的苍老面容。那医生毫不惧怕，反而对盖勒特伸出手：“我是尼可·勒梅，阿不思的同行兼前辈，很早之前和他有过一面之缘。他是个好孩子，值得你的善待。”

他身上的消毒水味道和举手投足间的沉稳气质佐证了他的话语。盖勒特蹙眉打量他神色安然的苍老脸庞，半晌，还是握住了他伸来的手：“幸会，我是盖勒特·格林德沃。这段日子，阿不思就拜托你了。”

在送出那封给阿不思弟妹的信时，盖勒特想象过千百种阿不思收到回信后的反应，以及他自己面对这一切的感受。然而现在，看着整日靠在病床上、输液输到手背肿起的阿不思，他连一丁点计较的心情都没有了，只希望这封在他生日当天才送达的回信能让他稍感宽慰。

“生日快乐。”盖勒特象征性地敲了敲病房门，提着一只全白的纸盒走到含笑的爱人身侧，先在他额头印了个吻，然后走到旁边去解纸盒上的缎带，“巧克力熔浆蛋糕，我让伊利亚做的，上面撒了厚厚的糖霜，你一定喜欢。”

阿不思眨着眼睛，不说话，却分明在等待什么。盖勒特心中暗叹，停下拆蛋糕的动作，把手伸入怀中，抽出一张对折的薄笺递给阿不思。“生日礼物。你要的。”

片刻前还有几分委顿的阿不思，在看到信的瞬间变得神采奕奕。他展开那张信笺，一瞬不瞬地阅读着上面的每个字。信不长，只有三四行墨迹，他的目光很快便停止了移动，然而却定格在那两个落款的单词上，久久不愿挪开。

盖勒特的背脊有些僵硬。他在拿到这封回信的时候就已经把上面的内容读了个遍，甚至到了熟记成诵的地步。但他总不能对阿不思说“你弟弟的拼写有好多语法错误，遣词造句也太过单一”这种话吧？

默立了一会儿，他还是忍不住，坐到阿不思身边，顺着他的视线去看那封信：“阿不福思，阿丽安娜？”

“对，这是他们的名字。”阿不思红着眼，把那封信贴在胸口，才想起盖勒特应该早就知道了这件事，于是对他甜甜地笑起来，“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

听到这个称呼，盖勒特觉得自己的脸颊和耳廓开始发烧。虽然这份亲昵并不源于他们两人之间的情感，盖勒特依然十分受用，望着阿不思那双亮晶晶盛满笑意的眼睛，他也情不自禁地勾起唇角，“愿为你效劳，我最最亲爱的。”

这次轮到阿不思赧然了。他红着脸，嗅了嗅空气中的清甜，对盖勒特央求道：“快把蛋糕端过来。”

自从他自己主动结束被乌拉诺斯秘密豢养的关系，阿不思就再也没尝到过真正意义上的甜食。嗜甜如他者本来就不多，何况现在资源紧缺，五百克糖果能抵过三公斤土豆的价值，即使豪富如格林德沃家族，也不会专门花费代价券去满足无用的口腹之欲。怀孕之后，盖勒特倒是问过他许多次有什么想吃的，但他自己为了控制血糖，刻意忽略了这点。现在借着庆生的机会，他说服自己就放纵这一次，之后便不再想了。

那是一个八寸大小的蛋糕，中间微微凹陷，裂开的表皮中溢出浓稠的巧克力浆。糖霜被均匀地撒在巧克力坯上，黑白的视觉对比和那丝丝缕缕的清香，让阿不思食指大动。“我可以全都吃掉吗？”他任性地问，拿过叉子，挖了一大块蛋糕填入口中。

盖勒特用双臂代替了病床上的可移动餐桌，他捧着那只通体雪白的蛋糕盒，十分享受阿不思把脸埋在自己怀中的模样。“这都是属于你的。”他柔声说，“我问过勒梅了，适当补充糖分，对你的身体有好处。”

然而阿不思只吃了几口就放下了叉子。“……很美味，替我谢谢伊利亚。”他微皱着眉，似乎在极力忍耐什么，却还是撑不住，把方才吃的全数吐在床边的垃圾桶中。

盖勒特忙递过一杯水，又找了件干净的病号服亲手为他换上。“蛋糕不合口味吗？”方才的好心情瞬间被破坏，他的脸色比身体不适的阿不思还要难看，低头去嗅盒中的味道，“我尝不出来，但伊利亚对我保证过，你绝对会喜欢。”

“好久没吃这样高纯度的甜食，我又吃得太急，这才觉得不舒服，和蛋糕的味道没关系。”阿不思擦了擦嘴，放弃了继续品尝的打算，“快和我说说，你是怎么联络到我弟妹的。”

“不值一提。”盖勒特的心思却还放在他身上，暗自琢磨下次该带个什么口味的蛋糕来，“虽然加国明面上不承认我们，但只要给的好处足够多，差遣个人办点事还是很容易的。……我很抱歉，阿不思，我设想的你的生日，绝不该在这里度过，也不是过成现在这个样子！”

阿不思一怔，这才明白让盖勒特心不在焉的是什么。他又是感动又是心酸，轻声道：“你别为了这些不开心，今天已经是我在基列国度过的最快乐的一天了。”

然而这句话并没有驱散金发Alpha眉间的阴云。阿不思不知道，让盖勒特神色凝重的根本不是这个不完美的生日，在他住院的这段日子，盖勒特除了去办公室，就是待在医院里昼夜陪伴他，也目睹了有生以来最密集的离别和死亡。就在阿不思住院的第二天，盖勒特在来探望的路上，正好撞见一个在家难产的使女被抬进医院，可是送来时瞳孔已经散了。那家的主教和夫人拥抱在一起听医生的死亡判决，哭得声嘶力竭，却口口声声都是怜惜没能出生的孩子。目睹了这一切之后，他神思不属地进入病房，又见到阿不思被一堆冰冷仪器包围着陷入沉睡，整间病房里只有滴滴的响动，连呼吸声都听不见。那一瞬间，明知昨天的手术非常成功，他仍觉得阿不思要离他而去，险些没忍住把他唤醒从而确认他的生死。

在医院的每一天，他的耳中都充斥着濒死之人的呻吟和求助，和被放弃病患的家属的嚎啕。他曾以为凭借权力和财富能够得到豁免，起码能得到优先治疗的对待，但死亡无视一切人世间的地位规则，对所有生命一视同仁。他亲眼见到有个职级比乌拉诺斯还高的主教家庭，刚生下孩子的使女和新生儿因为突发急病被送入院，而医生还来不及对症下药，他们就双双因为器官衰竭而死。那孩子的亲生父亲随后也被抬了进来，据他的天使军同僚供述，这个Alpha在门外听闻噩耗，直接掏出配枪自尽了。那天，因为接二连三的惨剧，医院走廊变得异常热闹，而盖勒特站在门边听外面的喧嚷，实在无法想象若是阿不思也被蒙上白布，那他又该如何自处，这世上究竟还有什么是值得他留恋的……

盖勒特自认不是个怯懦的人，但这些日子积累的担忧恐惧已经快要把他压垮。他知道自己能决定这世上无数人的命运走向，却无法从死神手里抢回所爱的人。他从未觉得自己这般渺小和无助，好像世界上所有的光点都集中在阿不思的眼中，如若那双澄澈的蓝眼睛不再睁开，那么他也将坠入寒冷彻骨的无边深渊。

“……我在害怕。”盖勒特回避阿不思的眼神，却牢牢握住他的手，“阿不思，你让我感到害怕。”察觉到掌心的手动了动，盖勒特把它攥得更紧了，仍没有回头看他：“我保证我的计划不会有纰漏，保证会做到对你承诺的一切，但我担心你没有机会享受我为你缔造的未来……其实能把你留在我身边的方法还有很多，不一定非要通过生孩子来实现，但现在已经不能回头了！从你被送进医院的那一刻起，我就在后悔我所做的一切，后悔让你怀上它……”

阿不思默然无语。那天晚上盖勒特的确是情难自禁，他也愿意与盖勒特缔结这份深厚的羁绊。但当情感的宣泄结束后，盖勒特却没有停止，而是借机长驱直入，直到彼此都精疲力竭。聪敏如他，自然明白盖勒特这么做的真正目的，却始终没有出声拒绝。那夜，他一边承受盖勒特霸道的索取，一边做好了面对随之而来的任何结果的心理准备——其中也包括这原始而野蛮的生产制度所导致的死亡。

所以他才会在盖勒特表现出对这孩子的不耐时，反复强调生命个体的意义。

“——我才不放心你一个人把孩子养大。”静默良久，阿不思终于回握住盖勒特逐渐变冷的手，开了个沉重的玩笑，“况且那个时候我是心甘情愿的，你不必自责。” 

盖勒特愕然抬眸，一时间无法消化阿不思这句话。心甘情愿？他的意思是说，早在那个时候他就识破了自己的私心，却没有阻止，反而顺从了自己？那么阿不思也应该早已想到整个孕育过程的艰难和辛苦，最后甚至有失去性命的风险，他却仍愿意为自己付出这样高昂的代价？……为什么？ 

“我当时就说过了。”阿不思见他魂不守舍，微笑着抬高了声音，“盖勒特，我爱你。”

——怀着对你的爱，我便有面对未来的勇气。

明明是温柔至极的一句话，盖勒特听后却如坠冰窟，又似被地火烘烤，因为剧烈的颤抖，全身骨骼都在吱嘎作响。在这冰火交煎之中，他似乎明白了什么，又仿佛什么都不再懂得，有温热的水珠不断划过双颊，让他的视线变得一片模糊。

他本以为，哥林多前书中所说就是爱的全部。可原来这个词的含义无法用任何书籍中的概念来囊括，也无法用任何一种语言清晰地诉说。当人未曾遇到爱时，生命不过是匀速流淌的时间，而当爱落在人的眼前，每一次呼吸才被赋予不同的意义，人才知道自己所为何来，又为什么要坚持前行到生命的终点。

“我必须要为自己之前不负责任的行径向你道歉。”盖勒特沉醉在阿不思包容一切又温暖一切的微笑中，执起他没有针头刺入的那片手背，轻轻印下一个吻，“从前我只知道‘我爱你’该怎么说出来，但你让我明白，究竟该有怎样的觉悟，才可以对所爱之人说出这句话。”

“阿不思，我爱你。只要你这次能够平安，我会终结你余生可能出现的一切痛楚，把决定自己人生的权力交回到你手中。我知道，你挂念的远不止自己，还有无数与你境遇相同的Omega，我对你承诺，他们的命运也会因你而改变。”

“我可以为你推翻这个世界，但我希望无论发生什么，你都不要松开我的手。”

阿不思含笑凝望盖勒特，静默地聆听他强势的告白。等盖勒特说完，他忍着疲惫缓缓坐起来，伸出双臂环住Alpha健壮有力的身躯：“我向你保证，你所担心的事情绝不会发生。”

身为基列国最珍贵的国有财产，每个使女都配有数名轮值的天使军作为陪护。外出采买时，结对的两名使女必有一位天使军护卫在侧，而一旦使女出现意外，比如需要住院的情况，那么病房门口也会分来一位卫士值勤。

阿不思也不例外。因为是格林德沃家的使女，他自然收获了比其他人高得多的关注，得知奥芙格林要住院休养，委员会主席马沃罗亲自吩咐天使军最高统领莱斯特兰奇主教，从刚刚结束集训的新人中选一位忠实又寡言的卫士，在他住院期间专门保护他的安全。

那是个留着齐耳短发的女Alpha，虽然身材高挑，却稚气未脱，看起来只有十七八岁。阿不思几乎没听她开口说过话，因为她总是把想说的话写在那双明亮的褐色眼睛里。被允许下床活动后，阿不思经常在午后日光正好的时候走到医院花园中散步，而她亦步亦趋地跟着，从不出声打扰，只是偶尔在阿不思享受阳光到忘我时，低声咳嗽两句作为提醒。

也许是年龄偏小的缘故，比起阿不思从前接触的那些冷冰冰的天使军，她更内向，也更温柔。每当盖勒特到来时，她会十分知趣地把门关好，从不侧耳听他们在病房中的私语。这倒让阿不思觉得自己真的是在养病了，因为心情轻松许多，他的身体也比勒梅预料的更快康复。

“亲爱的，明天我会为你做个全面的复查，若一切正常，你就可以出院了。”勒梅微笑着对阿不思说，又专门对他隆起的腹部打了个招呼，“你也很高兴吧，小宝贝？”

阿不思一手扶在床侧，慢慢把两条腿从床沿伸到地上。“我从前怎么不觉得待在医院里有这样难熬？可能人的处境变了，心态也不同了。”他还是医生的时候，天天看诊查房也不觉得厌烦，然而这次在医院里住满一个月，吃的药输的液比前半生加起来都多，还被下了长达半月的只许卧床休养的禁令，害他全身的骨头都散了架。这也让他反思自己之前是不是忽略了长期住院的病人的心理健康，毕竟那些模式化的问候实在过于潦草。

“就快结束了。”勒梅的眼睛都藏在笑纹里，“现在我放你出去活动，记住，别在外面走太久。”

阿不思点点头，撑着床板站起来，一步一步向外走。自从被凯伦推下台阶，他在行动时更加小心。守在门外的那个天使军卫士见他出门，立即跟在他身后，阿不思也不以为意，只是礼貌地回头道：“辛苦你了，戈德斯坦小姐。”

他照常走到花园中，拣了一处阳光刚好照到却又不直射的长椅，眯着眼睛慢慢坐下。温暖的光落在他裸露在外的肌肤上，每一处张开的毛孔都漾出惬意。渐渐地，阿不思感到有些困倦，正想靠在长椅上小憩片刻，却被皮鞭的尖啸惊醒了。

“咻咻”两声响过，是鞭子打在人身上、抽破布料的声音。阿不思最清楚挨鞭子的人此时会有多么痒痛，因为他在红色感化中心时已经遭遇过无数次这样的体罚。他艰难地站起身，试图寻找声音的源头，终于在绕过花坛之后看到了处在风暴中心的两个人。

不出所料，拿鞭子的依然是他最熟悉的多洛雷斯嬷嬷，然而跪在她脚下的使女却是个生面孔。那个脸孔稚嫩的Omega应该还不到上高中的年纪，脸上的雀斑让他看上去有几分邋遢，身上的使女服也皱巴巴的。阿不思走过去时，那孩子正擎着右手求饶，手腕上还露出一小截沾灰的绷带。

他的左手一直背在身后，阿不思走近了才看见，被他藏在掌心下的是只小奶猫，不知在外流浪了多久，毛发集结成绺，饿得脸上只剩一双眼睛。

“死性不改！你想让琼斯主教的孩子到时候染上狂犬病吗？刚扎过疫苗，还敢碰这些脏东西！还不给我放手！”多洛雷斯怒喝，高高扬起手中的鞭子。

“嬷嬷，我知道错了，我会向主忏悔！但是，求您让我救救它，我保证，这是最后一次！只要把它的腿包扎好，我就离开——啊！”

他话音未落，肩膀上就又挨了一鞭，鞭梢刮过脸颊，沁出几道明显的血丝。那年少的Omega因疼痛而匍匐在地，护着猫咪的手却没有松开。

“奥芙琼斯，你该庆幸你只有十六岁，才从使女学校毕业几天，否则你这会已经被丢到隔离营去了！那里死的动物和死的人一样多，正好和你作伴！”多洛雷斯啐道，“还不松手？站起来，跟我走！”

“嬷嬷……”那少年扬起脸，日晒和鞭痕让他看起来十分狼狈，有泪水顺着鼻梁流淌，他却依然固执地请求着，“求您了——”

多洛雷斯不为所动，冷笑着再度抬起手，却被斜里冲出来的人吓了一跳：“……奥芙格林？！你这是干什么？”

阿不思从旁迈了一步，硬生生挡在那少年面前，因为距离太近，隆起的腹部甚至顶到了多洛雷斯的前襟。他知道，多洛雷斯绝不会对这样的他做什么过分的举动，便稍微用力，把她向远处挡了挡，口中却道：“奥芙琼斯知道错了，您便饶了他这回吧。”

“你管好你自己，别过来多管闲事！”多洛雷斯不耐地说，想使劲推开他，看了看他的肚子还是忍住了，“让开！”

阿不思却坚持不动。他保持着那个双臂抬到身侧的护翼姿势，再度恳求道：“请您饶恕他！”

多洛雷斯大怒，对站在一旁观望的年轻卫士大喊：“快过来，把他拖走！你怎么能放任他这样顶撞我？”

戈德斯坦面露难色，还是走上前，试图拉开阿不思。阿不思挥落她没有用上真力的手臂，对多洛雷斯重复道：“请饶恕他！——我愿意与奥芙琼斯共同承担他的诺言，履行结对使女彼此监督的责任！就让我看着他吧，我保证，奥芙琼斯这是最后一次犯错！”

“两个不省心的人凑到一起，是想气死我吗？”多洛雷斯嘟哝着，想想这样更方便她重点看管他们，又改了主意，“好吧，我就饶了你这回。奥芙琼斯，我先去办事，回头再来接你。奥芙格林，我也要警告你，没有什么比你腹中的孩子更重要，这种强出头的事决不许有下次！”

“是，多洛雷斯嬷嬷。”阿不思见她态度软化，忙答应下来。目送她远去后，他用手支在花坛边，艰难地弯下腰，想搀起那个被打得爬不起身的少年。

“……祈神保佑生养！”那名叫奥芙琼斯的Omega见他这样，硬是忍着火辣辣的疼痛，从地面撑起上身，“奥芙格林，多谢你！”

一直旁观的戈德斯坦也走过来，扶稳了奥芙琼斯发抖的身躯，让他借助自己的力量站起身。“也谢谢你。”奥芙琼斯有些害羞地低下头，没有直视戈德斯坦的脸孔。

“我们去那边坐一下吧。”阿不思微笑道，一边带着奥芙琼斯回到自己休息的长椅上，一边吩咐随侍的年轻卫士，“戈德斯坦小姐，辛苦你去拿放在我病房床头柜中的医用护理箱，我需要用酒精和棉球给这孩子处理伤口。”

戈德斯坦递过来一个表示遵从的眼神，便迅速离开了。经过一番烈日下的折腾，阿不思的腹部变得格外沉重，心跳也乱了节奏，他合眼靠在椅背上，试图缓解这阵胸闷气短的感觉。

“你看上去不太好。”奥芙琼斯偷偷瞧着他在阳光中白到透明的脸色，和额角细密的汗珠，小心翼翼地说，“我现在已经不那么疼了，要不我送你回病房吧。”

“……我得为你包扎。”歇息片刻后，阿不思眼前的黑雾渐渐消散了，这让他开始有气力说话，“你进不去我的病房，就在这里吧。你是自己一个人出来的吗？怎么没有卫士陪着你？”

“我才刚到琼斯主教家，多洛雷斯嬷嬷还没有给我安排结对的使女，自然也没有对应的卫士陪我出门。今天上午我在院子里浇花，有一只可怜的狗狗在栅栏外看着我，我就给它拿了些吃的，谁知道它一口咬在我手上……琼斯夫人听说后，就把嬷嬷找来，让她管教我。嬷嬷只好先带我来医院打针，但她临时有事走开一会儿，我就趁机出来逛，结果又看见……”奥芙琼斯的声音越来越小，长满雀斑的脸蛋也更加红了。

阿不思却觉得他十分可爱，忍不住伸出手，为他理好被打歪的白色双翼头巾，再塞入他鬓边的几缕碎发。“下次做这种事的时候，别再让人看见了。”他低声说，见戈德斯坦回来，忙接过那个医疗箱，“赶快抬起脸，我要为你消毒。现在是七月，若处理得不及时，很容易感染——你也知道，挨过那鞭子的不知有多少人。”

他语气颇严厉，手上的动作却极其轻柔。那年少的使女被他触摸着伤处，竟渐渐红了眼眶，像只受伤的小动物般呜咽起来。阿不思吓了一跳，忙警告道：“别在这里哭，若被看到了，你又要受责罚！”

奥芙琼斯惊惶地抬起眼，却发现头顶多了一片阴影。戈德斯坦不露声色地挡在他们身前，遮住他人窥探的视线，也方便阿不思为他继续处理伤口。“劳、劳烦你了。”奥芙琼斯再度对那年轻的卫士道谢，双手揪紧血红的袍裾。而戈德斯坦的耳尖也变得粉红，却依然没有回应他的话。

阿不思悄无声息地注视着这一切，只觉心间有无数花朵在含苞吐蕊，不自觉加深了唇角的笑意。他帮奥芙琼斯贴好纱布，然后回过手扣上医药箱的盖子。

“好了。”他轻松地说，推推还在发愣的奥芙琼斯，“你就先留在这里，等嬷嬷接你回去吧。”

“我、我不想跟她走。”奥芙琼斯苦着脸，低声央求阿不思，“我可以自己回去吗？”

阿不思闻言也陷入两难。他当然知道，这个要求出自刚被毒打过的奥芙琼斯之口，并不怎么过分，可是使女独自出行，是严重违反规定的行为。如果奥芙琼斯想不通过多洛雷斯便直接离开这里，那就只有……阿不思抬眸望向静默伫立在他们身前的戈德斯坦，柔声问道：“可以再劳烦你一次吗，戈德斯坦小姐？”

高挑健美的女Alpha转过身，看了看奥芙琼斯稚嫩又羞涩的脸，极轻地点头。

“这就好。”阿不思微笑着，在戈德斯坦的搀扶下站起来。他们三人结伴走入医院大楼，戈德斯坦和奥芙琼斯把阿不思送回病房后，便在他“路上小心”的嘱咐中并肩离开了。

值得庆幸的是，这天中午发生的小插曲并没有影响到阿不思的复查结果。三天后，他获准出院，当他在盖勒特的陪伴中回到格林德沃公馆，发现他早已为自己腾出了一楼光照最充足的房间。而他卧室的隔壁就是布置好的婴儿房，小小的摇篮被层层叠叠的缎带和蕾丝包裹着，外沿还嵌着一圈奢华的金饰，不过直接接触婴儿皮肤的床垫倒是棉质的。

“一开始，少爷要求摇篮内外都必须铺上白色缎子。”伊利亚扶进屋参观的阿不思在沙发上坐好，提起这事还是忍不住笑，“还是我再三和他说，那样对孩子不好，他才不情不愿地换了。”

阿不思哭笑不得地打量这间婴儿房。它完全被装饰成公主卧房的样子，看得见的抱枕、靠垫和沙发布全部绣着繁复精致的蕾丝花边，四壁上的挂画也都是拉斐尔和雷诺阿的画作。以阿不思的艺术造诣，还无法靠肉眼辨别出它们是否属于真迹，但那种柔和温暖的色调恰是他所爱的风格。自从知道他怀的是个女孩，盖勒特就开心到忘形，恨不得对全世界宣布他才是这孩子的亲生父亲——虽然绝大多数主教家庭都已经知道了这个事实。他不顾阿不思劝阻，高调地装饰这间婴儿房，丝毫不理会格林德沃公馆内其他人的眼光，更不在乎凯伦的感受。 

“真的是女孩吗？”伊利亚盯着他被红衣包裹的隆起的腹部，十分好奇。

“根据彩超结果，的确是个Omega女孩，但不到出生，还无法最终确定她的第二性别。”阿不思也低下头看着自己的肚子，叹道，“老实说，我一直在祈祷，希望她不要和我一样。”

“她若能像你，那是主的恩慈。”一把意气风发的声音插入了他们的对话。

“少爷。”伊利亚见盖勒特走进来，识趣地起身离开，“我去给你们沏茶。”

盖勒特颔首，直接走到阿不思身边坐下，一边抚摸他的肚子，一边笑着问：“喜欢这里吗，我的小宝贝？”

“再过三个月，她就能用哭声回答你了。”阿不思懒懒地倚坐在沙发上，挥开他动个不停的手，“别总是打搅她。”

盖勒特不以为意地笑了笑，转而握住阿不思的手，让他靠在自己肩头。“你觉得太浮夸了是吗？可欧洲皇室的公主们，就是在这样的房间里长大的。”

阿不思抬眼瞧瞧他眉飞色舞的脸庞，并不想搭腔。盖勒特向来纵情任性，若真心喜欢一个人一件事，那便不在乎外界的任何声音。这孩子还没出生，他就已经能料到盖勒特会如何没有原则地宠爱她，若她又是个翻版的盖勒特，那自己未来的生活实在堪忧。

“你父亲和你继母，不在家吗？”阿不思顿了顿，还是开口道。在他住院期间，乌拉诺斯和凯伦一次都没有来过，他当时很享受这份清静，但现在已经搬回格林德沃公馆，不去和主人打招呼，还是有些失礼。

“我父亲出差去了。至于凯伦，是我不让她见你的。”提起这个名字，盖勒特依然难掩嫌恶，“我命令伊利亚和米歇尔看好她，绝不许她再靠近你。若她不是我父亲名义上的妻子，不担着格林德沃夫人的名头，早就不在这里了！”

想起当时自己冲到书房里，逼乌拉诺斯赶走凯伦时，他那副“家丑不可外扬”的虚伪态度，盖勒特依然怒气勃发。他早就知道，对于他父亲来说，格林德沃家族的名利大过一切，他能为了家族利益抛弃自己的母亲，也能为了家族的名声而庇护凯伦失心疯的举动，丝毫不追究她害自己差点失去了什么！

“但我想见见她。”阿不思柔声道，“我还没有对她道谢。”

“道谢？道什么谢？明明是她该对你道歉！若不是这孩子足够坚强，你现在能不能坐在这里还未可知！她让你受了这么多苦，又险些害死我们的孩子，你为什么一点都不恨她？”盖勒特的眉头皱成死结。

阿不思黯然垂眸，低声说：“因为我们是一样的人。”

“一样？你怎么能和她一样？”盖勒特振声反驳，“你有主赐予的杰出天赋和才华，比她聪明百倍千倍，是这个世界的佼佼者！而她，只知道对我父亲撒娇卖痴，肆意挥霍我们家的财产，是被主最先放弃的那类人！你们根本不一样！”

“是一样的。我们曾经都怀有对幸福的憧憬，最终却都没能过上自己理想中的生活。”阿不思的语气格外平静，然而其中却流动着无限酸楚，“而且，我唯一强过她的能力，恰是我来此遭受苦难的原因。盖勒特，我早就对你说过，我可怜的从来不是凯伦自己。”

盖勒特闻言陷入沉默，良久，才妥协般地说：“我必须承认，让我真正理解Omega群体的处境和遭遇，确实是一件困难的事情。不过我既然答应了你，让你过上理想的生活，那自然会为你粉碎一切让你遭受不幸的因素。即使那与我无关，甚至会损害我的既得利益，但只要是你希望的，我必定为你实现。”

“阿不思，我想知道，我这样做，能称得上是在爱你吗？”

盖勒特哑声问道，脸上悄悄浮现出少年人才有的忐忑和期待。阿不思含笑接受他那双冰蓝眼眸的求索，郑重地回答：“亲爱的，你早已懂得并践行了爱的真谛。”

在阿不思出院后的第五天，他迎来了与奥芙琼斯结对的首次采买。初来时和波西走过这条路的情景还历历在目，转眼间他身边已经换到了第三个人。采买日曾经是他生活中唯一享受自由的机会，如今却变成一种被迫履行的仪式，阿不思已经分辨不出，自己的身体和心情哪个更沉重些。但他知道，如果他不出门，那么奥芙琼斯也只能待在家里，那孩子还那么年轻，又如何能待在阴森的公馆中足不出户呢？

正值华盛顿一年中最热的时节，使女的外袍又厚重，刚走过两个街区，阿不思便觉得体力不支。他伸手抵住后腰，不自觉地放慢步伐，试图缓解快要压垮他的疲惫。

“我是不是走得太快了？”因为能够出来放风而雀跃的奥芙琼斯也注意到阿不思的异常，忙停下蹦蹦跳跳的脚步，回到他身边搀扶他。

“是我耽误你了。”阿不思腾出一只手，用袖口擦了擦汗，然后托住正在拉扯他脏腑的下腹，慢慢向前走。

“我知道，其实你不用非得出来的。”奥芙琼斯低下头，“你完全是为了我。”

“进入孕后期，必须进行适量的运动。”阿不思微笑着说，“尤其是在生产只能靠自己努力的情况下。所以你不必愧疚，我们是互相成全。”

“前些天，我去打第二针疫苗的时候，跑到你病房外面想看看你，才知道你已经出院了。”奥芙琼斯讷讷道，“你真是个好人……等你生产时，我一定会认真喊‘吸气’和‘呼气’的。”

“那就提前谢谢你了。你身上的鞭伤好些了吗？”阿不思看着他红肿未消的脸，还是有些担心。

“稍微有点疼。”奥芙琼斯摸了摸头，笑道，“不过不严重了！为了那些小宝贝，挨再多的打也值得。”

“就那么喜欢那些毛孩子吗？”阿不思半是无奈半是慈爱地问。 

“当然！它们是这世上最可爱的生灵。”谈到猫猫狗狗，奥芙琼斯的眼睛都亮了，想到什么又低落下去，“其实它们很可怜……和我们一样可怜，无家可归，也没有亲人……哪天死了都没人知道。”

他把话全部说出口，才反应过来自己究竟在嘟哝些什么，那长满雀斑的小脸瞬间血色全无，连说话都结巴了：“我、我的意思是，我们要等主开恩赐予，才能……”

“我明白，你是对的。”阿不思忙安抚道，“不用怕，你对我说的这些话，我绝不会对任何人提起。”

听他这样说，奥芙琼斯环住他胳膊的手收得更紧了。他像失去庇护的雏鸟般，紧紧贴在阿不思身边，流露出压抑已久的委屈和困惑：“我都不知道这一切是怎么发生的！好好的学校，一夜之间就被推平，所有Alpha和Beta同学都被赶走了，老师带着我们去陌生的地方寄宿……新老师把我们的课本撕得粉碎，无论必修还是选修课全被取消，只剩下家政和《圣经》解读这两门课可以学习！我不知道自己每天在做些什么，又到底为什么要这样做……”

起初还是平静的叙说，到最后已经变成了无法掩饰的啜泣。奥芙琼斯虽然还在向前走，身体却剧烈地颤抖起来。阿不思警惕地环顾四周，好在除了跟在身后的戈德斯坦，再没人注意他们的情形，而那个本分忠厚的年轻女Alpha并没有像其他天使军一样喝止奥芙琼斯，反而默不作声地同他们拉开距离。

眼看着走到一座僻静的公园外面，阿不思回头对戈德斯坦说：“我有些累，想在这里休息会儿。”戈德斯坦也未反对，而是找了一条贴着公园外墙摆放的长椅，用袖子擦干净上面的积灰。

奥芙琼斯扶着阿不思坐到长椅上。然而在阿不思还没坐稳时，他就扑到他肩头，拽过他那件使女红袍的兜帽遮住自己的脸，压低声音痛哭。阿不思被这突然的举动吓到，腹中孩子也不安地踢腾了几下，可他顾不上平复自己的心跳，忙伸出手环住哭泣的奥芙琼斯，柔声劝慰：“我保证，这一切会很快过去……快别哭了，你必须学会忍耐和掩饰，这样才能等到获救的那天。”

“我真的能够得救吗？”奥芙琼斯抬起头，呜咽着问。

“能，而且这一天不会很远。我向你保证。”阿不思拭去他面颊上纵横的泪水，动作轻柔，语气却严厉，“但你也要向我保证，别再这样轻易地当着人哭，别再让人听见不该说出口的话。”

“我知道，只有你和蒂娜在的时候，还是可以说。”奥芙琼斯却没把他的警告当回事，反而扬起脸，对他和戈德斯坦友善地笑。

戈德斯坦依然保持着笔直的站姿，双颊却染上淡淡的粉色。那暗自悸动的年轻脸孔，宛如一朵盛开在秋风中的木槿花，虽霜冷风寒，依然不改明丽鲜妍。

“蒂娜？”阿不思一怔，才反应过来是戈德斯坦的名字。随后他就想到，这应该是他们上次一起回家时彼此交换的秘密。虽然为这段意外缔结的友谊感到格外高兴，却总有丝不祥的预感盘旋在他心间。阿不思只希望是自己过于敏感，但奥芙琼斯毕竟已经是琼斯主教的使女，若被发现和天使军卫士有超乎寻常的友谊，对他们两个人来说都是灭顶之灾。

他犹豫片刻，还是委婉提醒道：“奥芙琼斯，你最好不要这样亲近地称呼戈德斯坦小姐——这可能会给你们带来极大的麻烦。”

“好、好的。”听到阿不思这样说，奥芙琼斯也不自在起来，他再度羞涩地低下头，却仍忍不住去看戈德斯坦的军服下摆，“我就是、就是想交个朋友。”

“我明白，但你也要学会保护自己。”阿不思叹道，然后用手撑住椅背，缓缓站起身，“快走吧，我们已经在这里耽搁很久了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *奥芙格林: of xxx，指某人的从属物。使女没有名字，只是大主教的从属物。原著是和主教名字连在一起的，这里是我私心，和GG的姓连在一起了
> 
> *马大：女仆。
> 
> *天使军：基列国的政府军。


End file.
